<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Step-Mom by Fir3fly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726957">Step-Mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly'>Fir3fly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hidden Sex, IchiRuki Month, IchiRuki smut, Ichigo has a thing for his step mom Rukia tho, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Secret blowjobs, Semi-Public Sex, Step Mom x Step Son, Vaginal Sex, cuckold isshin, rukias got a thing for him, sorry isshin I apologize mate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo's step mom Rukia buys him a VR to win over his favor. "What a lousy gift.." The ginger complains. But soon becomes addicted after using it for porn. It just feels so unbelievably real! Little does he know..it's because him new mom is secretly pleasuring him! IchiRuki Smut. Lemon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ichigo's step mom Rukia buys him a VR to win over his favor. "What a lousy gift.." The ginger complains. But soon becomes addicted after using it for porn. It just feels so unbelievable real! Little does he know..it's because him new mom is secretly pleasuring him! IchiRuki Smut. Lemon. (I have one or two more chapters in mind!)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter One</strong>
</p><p>"He's always been bad about accepting gifts. Don't worry about it." Isshin laughs it off, cutting a piece of cake for his wife.</p><p>Rukia holds her wrist, watching her step-son return to his room. Karin and Yuzu clean up the wrapping paper discarded on the table. Wipe down the frosting their father got everywhere else <em>but</em> their brother's face. They did try to warm Rukia he wasn't big on bdays. It was nice she planned this, the family appreciates it. But Ichigo was the guy who didn't want presents, would like take-out of his own choice and call it a day after blowing out some candles. Not <em>this</em>.</p><p>Distraught, Isshin can see his raven haired soulmate lower that gaze. He helps her rid the banners, 'Happy 18th Birthday', he pops the balloons, throws away the paper plates and table covers. It's a shame Ichigo is refusing to give her a chance. His goofy father understands, he told his son he wasn't trying to replace Masaki and the kids didn't have to warm up too quickly..</p><p>But it's been months. Karin &amp; Yuzu love Rukia. His other offspring hates her it seems.. Hopefully within time – that would change.</p><p>And boy, did it ever..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo grimaces at the box, letting it fall on his bed.</p><p>ALL IN ONE VR HEADSET – 64 GBS</p><p>GREAT FOR VIDEO GAMES, INTERNET, AND STREAMING MOVIES!</p><p>Brown eyes roll. Rukia – yes, Rukia, because he'll never call that woman 'mom', is trying way to damn hard. $400 for a lousy gift? What a waste. That money could of went toward buying something for his sisters. Or at least something he would actually use. What the hell was he gonna do with that? It wasn't like she paired any games with it anyway. "Useless piece of junk." He sits down by his desk, flips the lamp on.</p><p>The idea of Isshin 'having a talk' with him soon gets on his nerves.. The 18 year old can picture it now. <em>'Be nicer to your new mom, son.' 'Talk to your new mom, son.' 'Stop leaving the room whenever your mom comes in', 'stop avoiding your new mom son.'</em></p><p>"She's not my fucking mom!" He grunts, fist slam on his desk..His breathing returns back to normal after a few moments. The teen just needs a second.. But <em>suddenly</em>, dark eyes focus in on his crotch.</p><p>The bulge.</p><p>He's..<em>hard</em>.</p><p>
  <em>W- why? </em>
</p><p>There's lumps in Ichigo's throat, he is at a lost by the sight before him. Nonetheless, he eventually swallows it down. But the matter didn't get the memo. Quickly, the heated ginger heads over to lock his door before grabbing his laptop. Soon after placing it on his desk. Might as well deal with it now. Ichigo googles PornHub entering without a thought.</p><p>The 18 year old unzips, getting ready to resolve what was troubling him as he browsed.</p><p>VR – SEXY STEP MOM GETS STUCK IN WASHER, GETS HELP FROM HORNY STEP SON.</p><p>He chatters his teeth. Lingers longer than he should. His cock twitches in his pants. No – <em>no;</em> he needs to move on, go to the next page. Yet – the mouse pointer hovers over the thumbnail. A scene plays in gif form. Two people.. Step mom. Step son.</p><p>Fucking.</p><p><em>Shit</em>. His chest rises and falls a little faster. His skin gets a little warmer. His pants get a lot more tighter. Oh, Ichigo hates it – he fucking hates it so much yet he can't stop biting down on his swollen lip. He wants to click it, he wants to set up that VR he can see in his peripheral. He wants to cum to <em>step mom</em> porn.<em> Shit, shit, shit..</em></p><p>
  <em>Fuck it.</em>
</p><p>The teen is eager to get it set up, reading the instructions half assed as he pumps himself with his other hand. Who knew his step mother's gift would be useful.. The set up doesn't take long, he connects it to his laptop, puts it over his head and relaxes.</p><p>There is two fail attempts. All Ichigo can see is black, all he can hear is nothingness. When that VR headset is on, it's like a helmet with no visor. You're completely in the dark, unaware of what's around you. Until –</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>. I did it."</p><p>Pornhub finally loads, starting off the lovely movie between mother and son. Ichigo is enchanted, never experiencing such a thing in POV. A blonde, blue eyed woman gives in to her horny 18 year old step child, sending Ichigo groaning at the end of it. Well wait ..was the actress blonde? <em>No</em> – she had long raven hair, that almost met her waist. Big, violet eyes that looked back at Ichigo when he finished on her ass.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Ichigo takes the headset off, clearing cache, cookies and history from his internet. His mouth goes dry as he plays back the dirty video. She <em>did</em> look like that. The mom was American. Not.. not the way he pictured when he orgasmed.</p><p>He rids the thought, putting it somewhere that can't find him.</p><p>During the night, Kurosaki finds himself using it again. Twice in one sitting. It was pretty good. Sure, you can still tell it's your hand but sometimes, <em>sometimes</em> you'll get so lost into the video it feels like it isn't yours. That's when it feels amazing. But by the time you recognize that, it's too late and your back to just jerking off.</p><p>Still, Ichigo finds himself using that thing everyday. He can't go to sleep until he does. There's something a little disturbing about using a gift. A gift your step mom purchased for such a thing.. but he can't help it.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was movie night. Rukia picked out a family friendly film for the whole family to watch and spend time together. But of course, her step son left early. Sure, the woman wasn't sensitive– but damn it hurt her feelings. She just wanted him to like her, not think of her as his mother. She was never going to replace Masaki, she knew her place. Ichigo didn't need to act like she was trying to..</p><p>Isshin and the girls fell asleep on the couch, leaving Rukia to feel lonely. It's cute though, she snaps a picture. But soon after heads up stairs to lay down.</p><p>"..Fuck..<em> fuck, that feels</em> go<em>od."</em></p><p>Violet eyes widen, she stops in her tracks. Her step son! She can hear him.. <em>moaning</em>. Lightly, her feet continue down the hallway, sure to not make any noise. The idea of alerting the teen would be so embarrassing for him. She couldn't picture how the tension would be then..</p><p>"Shit.. keep <em>sucking</em> me off, don't <em>stop</em>.."</p><p>Her chest tightens in a delicious way. Her stomach follows suit. Why? Rukia catches herself, confusion infiltrating her body as her feet refuse to move. She's next to his door, her bedroom not even 10 steps away yet..</p><p>She <em>licks</em> her lips, picturing her mean step son's cock. Did he have a girl in there? Did she feel jealous?..No – more importantly why was she so hot all of a sudden, pushing her thighs into one another, trying desperately to simulate friction against her wet pussy?</p><p>The door isn't locked. She carefully pushes it, carefully, <em>carefully</em>. No room for fear or consequence by moving into her son's room. Rukia only has one thing on her mind, she has to see him. She needs to see him.</p><p>The sight makes her insides want to crumble. The older woman breathes slow and quiet, hand under a purple blouse to pinch and pull at her hardened nipples. Her step son was pleasuring himself with her gift, head fallen backward over his chair as he bucked his hips into his hand. Ichigo cannot see her. It makes Rukia flush with a pretty red, confidence that shouldn't exist instills inside her. She's more comfortable to move a little closer, still hugging the wall though.</p><p>Such a taboo sight, a taboo feeling takes over her senses. Every thought in her mind became single once more. Get on your knees. Taste him. Choke on that cock.</p><p>Suddenly there is laughing down stairs, forcing Rukia out of her dirty twisted trance. She flinches, immediately backing away and closing his door. Her chest doesn't relent as her heart hammers away, only calming down once she confirmed she was in the clear.</p><p>The raven haired woman returned to her family downstairs, pretending like she didn't just peep on her masterbating son.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Isshin feels horrible. The past few days he can see his wife has completely given up. She doesn't even try to talk to Ichigo anymore. She avoids him as well. The man sighs, knowing his son was going to hate the lecture but he needed to hear it.</p><p>But, unsurprisingly his son left during their conversation, making his dad pissed off.</p><p>"Where are you going Ichigo?"</p><p>"Mind your business old man. I'm just going to get a package I've been waiting for. I'll be right back.."</p><p>The father of three crossed his arms. All those kicks every morning and his son still didn't have any respect..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo is excited. It's lame, yes. Cringey. But fuck – he was excited. He ordered a pocket pussy. Something that would take his VR addiction to the next level. His paranoid eyes checked his order status almost every other minute for the past two days, fearful someone would find it when it arrived..</p><p>But thank God, no one did.</p><p>After the meaningless conversation with his father, he practically runs up stairs. Closes his door and heads over to the laptop. He unboxes the sex toy, reading the title as he does.</p><p>'Simulates Real Pussy and or/ Oral'.</p><p>To be honest, using the VR was getting stale. There was no more getting lost for a few moments, he needed something more. <em>This</em> was perfect. Ichigo grabs the lube they included, filling up the flesh light. He finds a VR video before putting on the headset, soon groaning as he sunk the fake soft pussy onto his dick.</p><p>
  <strong>x</strong>
</p><p>Rukia puts on her tight little yellow pajamas, looking at the mirror to find an answer. What has come over her? For the past few days she has had to avoid her step son. The very idea of him making her turned on. Ichigo is her husbands first child! He was only 18! How could an adult woman actually fathom the idea of..</p><p>She can't help it, leaning over the sink as she plays with herself. Ichigo's parted lips and deep voice sending her close to the edge before she stops herself. <em>Stop it, get a hold of yourself! This is wrong, you're acting foolish! Disgusting.. </em></p><p>The 27 year old woman tries to convince, washing her hands before flipping the lights off. Isshin asks when she'll come to bed, "Soon."</p><p>Rukia just needs fresh air. That's all.</p><p>But suddenly, as she walks past the hallway – Ichigo's step mother stops, it becomes 110 degrees, she has to get air.. The woman can hear her step son panting, biting back moans as he fucks his hand. Everything clicks in at once. Rukia wasn't jealous of some girl days ago.</p><p>She was jealous of his hand.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, she chews her lower lip. Contemplating something no one ever should. A thought that shouldn't exist, a need that doesn't serve any purpose.</p><p>Yet..</p><p>Ichigo forgets to lock his door, forcing Rukia's breath to hitch. The floor creaks as she enters. The sight is mouth watering for the horrible woman. Isshin, his family, no where in her mind as she walks closer. The words "I Do." Not even a memory as she gets on her knees. The only thing taking refuge in her head was how good Ichigo would feel inside her throat. He was bigger than his father.</p><p>She's looking up at his desperate, flushed face. His mouth agape while his vision obscured. It's so wrong, she needs to leave. Rukia has to go.. she can't be watching her step son in such a vulnerable state, her mouth inches away from that big veiny dick.</p><p>Ichigo desperately holds on to his computer chair's arms, letting the pocket pussy vibrate and move on it's own all of a sudden. His groans fill Rukia's ears and ignite her skin on fire. Her inner thighs, fresh underwear, soaked from the very vision.</p><p>She can't take it.</p><p>It was now or never.</p><p>Carefully, the woman slides up the device, quickly replacing it's job..</p><p>Her eyes roll to the back of her head as his big cock pushes through, making her chest tighten by how delighted she is. Deep lilac gaze patrols the teen, hopeful he hasn't noticed the switch. But Ichigo is amazed, digging into the arms of his chair even more. His little device has a suction setting too?!</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. It feels.. amazing. </em>
</p><p>His head falls back as Rukia hallows her cheeks. His step mother plays with her sick little pussy as she sucks her son's cock. Hips start to move on their own, pushing Ichigo's erection deeper into the wet engulfment. "Woah, sh shit, I've never felt this before.." He even closes his eyes, bored of the video that's played out, wanting to just enjoy the sex toy for what it offers. Rukia feels proud making the teen so lost in euphoria. Sucking his dick with love and care to show him how good of a person she really is..</p><p>Her finger tips spread her fat lips apart, playing with her juices. Rukia is circling around her clit. Her orange haired step son's cock touches the back of her throat, making her moan as she massages her hardened knot. She swallows around Ichigo, making him curse and her tighten.</p><p>The older woman couldn't wait any longer, pushing her two digits inside her cunt, fucking her pussy as she watched her step son's handsome face. The temperature rises even higher, forcing her to open a few too many buttons, using her free hand to fondle her tits again.</p><p>Ichigo's balls swell with anticipation, both hands fold behind as he grips the back of his neck. The teen's picturing something he shouldn't.. biting that lip and swallowing upcoming guilt at the very thought. Kurosaki knows he will cum if he goes through with it.. but at the same time if he does.. Ichigo will prove to himself he really is a piece of shit.</p><p>No, he won't do it..</p><p>But then,</p><p>"Ru<em>k- Rukia</em>…"</p><p>He moans, filling his step-mother's throat up with hot, gooey cum. Guilt not yet acquainted. Ichigo gives it all he has. She swallows it in a needy way, appreciative of the salty taste warming her belly. The healthy young teen shoots another few loads, cursing the way through. Rukia is so satisfied hearing her name fall from his trembling lips, incoherent cussing and groans. She's loving the twisted feeling inside her heart.</p><p>Her <em>perfect boy,</em> so full and nowhere to release this whole time..</p><p>Suddenly the woman herself moans, sexy desperate voice raising a octave around her step son's thick cock. A flushed pink pussy squeezes, clenches around her a few times before her own orgasm wets her palm. Sticky fluid falls from her digits and lips onto her thighs. Pinching and twisting her little nipple for added measure..Her <em>step son wants to fuck her</em>, it sends shivers all over her delicate tight body. No wonder Ichigo avoided her, he wanted to he <em>inside</em> her.</p><p>The very thought makes her smile as she slips away, soon replacing her mouth with his sex toy.</p><p>His breathing is becoming more controlled as his heart hammers more lightly. Rukia takes a second, sitting on the ground as she wipes up. The raven haired woman's chin dripped her step son's cum, onto exposed breast.</p><p>This is so wrong.. But it feels so fucking right.</p><p>Rukia gets a hold of herself, leaving soon after to not cause any suspicion. Ichigo was still sitting down, unknown to what had happened when she looks one last time. That VR has to be the best present she's ever purchased! He's still coming down from his orgasm, pumping the device with his hand just a few more times.</p><p>The older woman closes the door behind her, licking up her index finger.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo tries again when he comes home the next day, finding himself utterly disappointed. He moves the headset upward to sit on his head, looking at the device to see if there is some type of setting un-flipped. Why doesn't it feel like it did last night?</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Rukia is pleased to see Ichigo start to come around, spending more time outside of his room. Sure, she was sad he didn't seem to use the VR for a while now – but he did seem more relaxed. Toward her, anyway.</p><p>Isshin notices too, glad of the change.</p><p>"Ichigo," Rukia calls out, tidying up. The teen turns toward her. "There is a package outside for you." His stepmother informs.</p><p>The ginger narrows his eyes, he didn't purchase anything in weeks. Why was his name on this huge thing? The teen walked up to his bedroom with it in hand. Upon opening it and placing it on his bed his eyes go wide. The moisture in his throat abandons him.</p><p>He definitely didn't order this. Something must of went wrong. Yet.. Ichigo was not planning on sending it back.</p><p>
  <strong>x</strong>
</p><p>Rukia smiles to herself, excited for all the upcoming fun. With her step-son's new toy, she'd be able to sneak herself in his bed, have his hands on her hips and get fucked by him. She can't wait!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting Your Fill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Two</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Getting Your Fill</em>
</p><p>"Enjoying it?"<br/>Ichigo licked his lips at the spice stinging them. His step mother was quite good at cooking his favorite food, steaming white rice and hot pollack.. the fish was delicious but add that kick that demanded another cup of water?</p><p>It was a blessing.</p><p>Not to mention the way she purposely burnt that ends of the rice.. Rukia really knew what he liked.</p><p>"It isn't bad.."</p><p>The raven haired step mother grinned. She felt glad her son appreciated the meal so much. He was already on his second plate! The petite woman bit her plump lips, suddenly rubbing the nape of Ichigo's neck. Playing with the ends of his orange hair, twisting the color between digits.</p><p>
  <em>It felt really good..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what the hell am I talking about?–</em>
</p><p>Ichigo shook her off his shoulders, continuing to eat while he gave his step mother a side eye. One the older woman didn't get to see. Isshin walked in, kissing his wife on the cheek.</p><p>"Did you thank your mother for the delicious meal, son?"</p><p>The apricot haired teen wanted to roll his eyes. Jesus Christ. When was the old man gonna knock it off? Made him lose his appetite, should of known better than to eat in the kitchen versus his bedroom..</p><p>The 18 year old tried to exit, soon finding himself blocked by his annoying father.</p><p>"I enjoyed it - thank you. Happy dad?"</p><p>"Very much so, my son!"</p><p>Those brown eyes found their way to the back after all. When they refocused and Ichigo headed down the hallway, her face played back in his mind. <em>Why that hell does she smile so much at me? What was that whole neck thing earlier too? Rukia is getting a little too comfortable. We're not that close. Quit trying to act like it..</em></p><p>
  <em>'Did you thank your mother'</em>
</p><p>The teen sighed through nostrils. <em>How many times do I have to tell you - she isn't my damn mother.</em></p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>"I don't know.. girls just won't give me a chance.." Keigo pouted, holding himself on the ground. The rooftop of Karakura High School provided no support for the teens back but it was better than standing atm.</p><p>Mizuiro Kojima tsk'd, texting away on his phone. "Maybe you should expand the age range by a few numbers.."</p><p>"Yeah sure," Keigo played along. "Since girls my age don't find me attractive, I'm <em>sure</em> hot milfs will want me."</p><p>"That's the spirit." The raven haired senior responded, eyes still glued to the phone.</p><p>Ichigo didn't pay any attention to the married couple, simply drinking from the pouch he bought from the cafeteria.</p><p>"Maybe I'll hang out with Ichigo after school ends.. " The hopeful brunette thought. "- He's got a hot milf at his house."</p><p>"Fuck off," The orange haired teen interrupted, getting up to leave.</p><p>"Wait<em> what now</em> -" Suddenly the cell didn't hold Kojima's attention.</p><p>The irritated 18 year old rolled his eyes, kicking the exit door open. He found himself unfocused the rest of the day too, being called on purposely for questions he didn't have the answer to. All the troubled young man could do was lean his chin against his palm, look at the window and think..</p><p>No - not think.</p><p>
  <em>Deny.</em>
</p><p>Deny the fact she was hot. His step mom was so fucking hot..</p><p>
  <em>No - what am I thinking? How disgusting am I?</em>
</p><p>Teenage hormones.. that's all it was. So Ichigo wrote it off as such, abandoning the thought somewhere far.. After school the teen found himself leaning toward anywhere but home. There's a question there Ichigo didn't answer as to why. Nor did he plan to. So the 18 year old opted to spend time at Sado's place. Keigo and Mizuiro not invited...</p><p>Chad was one of Ichigo's first best friends. It was easy to tell when Kurosaki was troubled. The young man wore his heart on his sleeve.. and his scowl.</p><p>"What is eating at you?</p><p>The unfocused senior snapped out of a manga that held his gaze. It was quick the way he dismissed the bigger young man, a little too quick. Chad saw right through it.</p><p>"Ichigo.. You know you can trust me."</p><p>Orange haired brows stood low. He wasn't gonna let it go, was he? The 18 year old sighed through nostrils, itched his apricot hair, bit his tongue..</p><p>"My - my father's new wife.. ." Ichigo started. Chad listened. "'It's weird. Jacked up.. I don't even wanna go back home. I hate seeing them together."</p><p>"Have you talked to your father about it? I know it might be hard with your mother's passing.. to see affection between him with and a younger woma –"</p><p>"No. It's not that. I don't care if he wants to show her affection.. I just - " <em>Lies</em>. "- I just hate how he wants me to call her mom too. That's so fucked."</p><p>But the teen didn't explain <span>why</span> to Chad when asked..</p><p>
  <strong>X</strong>
</p><p>Rukia was done running errands, blasting the AC as she drove back home. As planned, a tall figure was just up the block, 15 minutes away from the Kurosaki Clinic. That would be quite the walk. In this heat? Forget about it.</p><p>"Ichigo, get in."</p><p>He ignored the car that parked just beside him, continuing his path.</p><p>"Ichigo - why must you ignore me? I cannot allow you to walk for another 15 minutes like this. Get in the car."</p><p>Sure, Rukia was doing her best right? But didn't she know he didn't want it? The teen sighed, stretching his arms. It <em>was</em> pretty hot.. He swung his bag behind, turning around to get in the passenger seat. No reason to be hostile, it was a nice thing..</p><p>He seat belt in, looking out the window as the engine started back up and the car was put into drive. Quiet music played softly. Brown eyes slyly looked to his bottom left as he readjusted in his seat.</p><p>Her thighs.</p><p>
  <em>Jesus.</em>
</p><p>Who wears such small short-shorts? Then again, it was summer.. not like the 27 year old was inviting the younger boy to look. To look at her heated skin, the AC only offering fresh breeze upon her upper body and not those thighs..</p><p>Rukia smirked to herself, the teen beside her swallowing before he looked elsewear.</p><p>Ichigo was so helplessly into her. The petite woman loved it.</p><p>At the red light Rukia placed her hand out in front of Ichigo's chest, palm facing the other way. It gained his curious gaze, what was she doing?</p><p>"Do you feel it? The air?"</p><p>"Yeah. It's fine."</p><p>The tight body woman leaned over then a bit, hand extending to the other fan, then pressing softly against the younger boy's chest. Ya know, to simulate where the air was going..</p><p>"Wha - " Ichigo was caught off guard, scowling at the sudden intrusion. "I told you - it's fine." He insisted irritatedly.. secretly hoping his step mother would rub the back of his neck again - <em>anticipating it as an apology..</em></p><p>"Good." Rukia replied, hands back on the steering wheel as the green light appeared. The teen questioned his feeling of disappointment..</p><p>
  <strong>x</strong>
</p><p>Rukia could feel his eyes on her when she exited the car, pretending not to notice. Suddenly as they approached the front door together her step son stopped their tracks, turning around. Ichigo couldn't even look at her, finding the ground easier to do so. The teen occupied his free hand by itching his neck, wishing he didn't even have to say this.</p><p>"Thank you - for picking me up. I appreciate it."</p><p>"You do not have to thank me for doing that. That's what mothers do."</p><p>Regret.</p><p>Something flipped within him. That scowl returned but without any pacing thoughts. Then that dark gaze found Rukia easy to land on then. His jowls tightened. "I don't even know why I said that. Forget it. Do you know why their called step mothers? Because woman who marry men with children, know their place."</p><p>The woman stood silent, understanding that maybe he just needed to get it out. Even if it stung a bit. She should of known better than to cross that line too fast. Truthfully of course the woman didn't want to be his <em>mother</em>.. Not with the feelings she possessed now. So Rukia shouldn't of said such a thing in the first place..</p><p>Yet.. it was like she wanted to irritate him.</p><p>So she'll allow him this. Just once more.</p><p>"My mother isn't here to take care of us. So don't think you can cook food for me and my sisters, pick me up once, then call yourself my mother. You don't have that title and you definitely didn't earn it neither."</p><p>Ichigo walked past her into his house, making Rukia feel like a bit of a burden as she was left alone. Suddenly Isshin emerged, clearly confused by his son's attitude who had shoulder checked him on the way up stairs. But the man's wife left no explanation neither.</p><p>
  <strong>X</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo expected another lecture. He left his door unlocked so he wouldn't have to hear his crazy father pounding at it. But yet no one ever bothered.</p><p>The aggravated teen felt .. surprised.</p><p>Rukia hadn't complained on him.. then again, she never did. Isshin just always overheard. Seems like the one time his step mother had every right to discuss what happened between her and Ichigo, she didn't.</p><p>Suddenly the high school senior felt bad. His father's wife was only ever kind to him. It's not like she meant to upset him, right? Rukia never said she was his mother, her actions were just something one would do.. something a step mother would do.</p><p>
  <em>Why have I been such a dick?</em>
</p><p>His heart finally seemed to get the last word in, forcing the teen to contemplate. Ichigo needed a plan.. he needed to make it up to her.</p><p>A simple apology. Rukia wasn't someone he needed to go overboard with, she knew not to say the mother thing anyway.. so a simple I'm Sorry should suffice..</p><p>He took a second to get out of his bed. Regretting having to do such a thing.. It wasn't as if it was pride or anything dumb like so. He just caught himself being so inconsistent, so out of the place with her.. with Rukia.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why so hot and cold?</p><p>Without any second guesses he walked down the hallway, heading toward his father's room he had overheard his step mother walk into earlier.</p><p>Ichigo became numb. His body tensed. His throat went dry.</p><p>"Iss- Is<em>shin</em>! <em>Harder</em> ~~~"</p><p>The 18 year old was caught up in the imagery in front of his peeking eyes. The teen's step mother was held by her waist, pinned down against the mattress as his father fucked her. And he watched.. watched for a few more seconds, seeing her in such a way.. his pants got tight.</p><p>Suddenly Ichigo backed up, gritting his teeth, scowl deepening as he locked his bedroom door. What was this? This feeling curling inside him? So dark, so ugly.. so frustrating? Something was manifesting, building deep in Ichigo's bones. <em>Why did I look?</em></p><p>Jealousy tugged at him, laughing from somewhere in the corner of his room. It wouldn't relent, causing the apricot haired teen to smash something off his desk. It scattered against the floor beside his closet.</p><p>Ichigo sighed before sitting down on his bed, holding his head to relieve the headache. <em>Why do I even feel like this? What.. what the fuck is wrong with me? Jealousy? I'm not jealous of anything. That's my step mom, that's my fathers wife..</em></p><p>Suddenly brown eyes fell upon his bulge once more. Balls tightened. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>A nervous gaze to the bottom of the floor. The door was locked..</p><p>Ichigo wasted no time unbuckling, bending down to slide out what he got in the mail last week. He was barely waiting to test it. Didn't do anything for 7 whole days..</p><p>The sex toy felt so..real. The teen would be too embarrassed to admit it made him a little flushed touching it. A female torso, soft silicone with pretty pink undertones. Tight small waist, big wide hips with a soft ass. Real looking pussy.. Cute breast with perky nipples.</p><p>The apricot haired teen rid clothes before putting on the VR headset, cupping a feel on the toy's chest and backside, tapping his hard cock against the soft belly. Just between his lungs his heart went a little quicker, accompanied by his breath following protocol. It felt so good.. he couldn't wait to get inside as he looked for a video.</p><p>Rukia tip toe'd to her son's room, looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear. The petite woman was in nothing but a tight, sexy, silk nightgown. Barely past what was wet with anticipation.. Isshin's favorite, but his first born's soon to be favorite too.</p><p>The 27 year old pushed some hair behind her ear, using her key to quietly unlock her step son's door. It did so with a soft click. Her blood pressure rose. She was so excited..</p><p>Slowly but surely Rukia was inside his room with the door closed and locked behind her. Biting her wet lips, swallowing back sounds from her watering mouth at the dirty, desperate sight before her.</p><p>The bed creaked, weighed down as pressure pushed it further. Ichigo blew the woman's mind, turning her into a messy puddle at his amateur love making. The teen she wished to make a real man out of, show him the ropes on how to fuck.</p><p>How badly she wished to get in his ear and say "Let mommy teach you." It set the young woman's skin on fire. But more importantly, made her skin wet between those sweaty inner thighs.</p><p>Her chest beat like a drum. The idea of feeling him inside her, having her step son's virginity - it made her mad, mad enough to almost expose herself as she walked too close too quickly. It caused the teen to stop, pull out even. Rukia's eyes went wide.</p><p><em>Oh no</em> -</p><p>Wait. Wrong.</p><p>He was looking for another video probably.</p><p>Rukia took the chance, quickly moving the toy from out under the teen, taking it's place in those bed sheets and rid her tight little dress. She fit so perfectly beneath him and his arms, which were holding the ginger up. It felt so warm, so hot and right.</p><p>She bit her lips hard, wanting to so badly splay her hands against his chest as he was about to take her. Fuck. Looking down between them - He really was bigger than his father. Her tight, flushed pussy couldn't wait..</p><p>Ichigo was unfazed, the videos were not that good. How many times can you watch a blowjob or some chick take on 3 guys.. it wasn't doing it for him. Rukia almost passed out as her step son's right hand went to the VR headset, reading to remove it until a sudden change of heart..</p><p>'(VR) Step Mom Teaches Her Son How Babies Are Made'</p><p>Ichjgo hesitated. Longer than someone who has a actual step mother should. Why? Why was he so drawn to it, so tempted to click it? His cock twitched against Rukia's stomach, prompting him to handle the situation at hand, pumping himself while he contemplated.. rubbing against 'the toy's' belly too..</p><p>"Damnit.. I..I want to fuck you <em>so bad</em> Rukia.."</p><p>That confession was music to her ears, his low voice sent shivers down her spine. Tightened her chest in a delicious taboo way. The 27 year old spread her legs a bit further, ready to take her son's cock.</p><p>No, there was no use. No way he was gonna click on it..</p><p>Forget that.</p><p>He clicked it, fisting the bed sheets beside Rukia's head as he slowly 're-entered, unknowingly losing his virginity for the first time. Violet eyes rolled back as his tip head pushed through the tight ring. Ichigo's lips parted in a way that almost compelled his father's wife to kiss him. The teen stood still for a moment, caught between worlds at the extraordinary feeling. It hadn't felt like this earlier, he was definitely doing something wrong before. Ichigo didn't want to lose it..</p><p>He pulled out, pausing the Japanese woman getting fucked by her step son at the same time. The flushed young man's hand blindly fumbled about beside his new mom, looking for something and finding success.</p><p>Rukia watched with sparkling eyes, serotonin released in smooth, big loads as her mean step son squirted lube on his hardened extension. How sweet. But the pretty woman didn't quite hold her breath until he squirted the lubricate on her, missing at first due to the blinding headset. Rukia was cloud nine, pressing a soft shaky hand against her mouth as he rubbed her tummy, soon re applying the product into her fucking pussy. Man -handling her hips like a toy, pulling her lower body higher into his lap so he could pour the lubricate easier into it..</p><p>Rukia couldn't help it, moaning out load like a little whore as her step son licked her clit. She was practically upside down on his bed, having her chin sitting against the very top of her chest as he held her lips open. She was in sinful heaven, not even scared of being caught. The 27 year hoped so in fact!</p><p>"Mhm, mo- m<em>oree</em> ~ ea<em>t me</em> o<em>ut</em>~~"</p><p>Ichigo loved the taste.. guess the silicone with the lube was salty and penny like. Tangy, but with hints of something..un-describable. Sweet though, and.. gooey. So, so gooey..</p><p>It took every fiber in the woman's body to not grind her hips against her step son's mouth, smush her hot, aching heat into his lips and tongue. What was taking place was unbelievable, it was incredible and she desperately needed more. But for Ichigo, he didn't lubricate the toy so it would have a greater time.. it was a toy, it can't feel anything.</p><p>No, the lube was for him.</p><p>Rukia's toes curled as he placed the sex doll back flat against his bed, ready to fuck this thing as hard as he wanted.</p><p>Rukia's core throbbed. Her folds glistened with shiny preparation and Ichigo's teasing spit, suddenly held apart as her husbands son entered fully for the first time.</p><p>Ichigo wasn't even watching that stupid video. His lids were closed.. picturing <em>her</em>. The whole time he didn't know <em>she</em> was under him, breathing his name sweetly and softly, wincing and whimpering each inch. But the 18 year old only went slow to get in, settling for a moment as he pushed completely into his step mom, just like he was fantasizing..</p><p>The sexy milf never felt so full, relishing the overwhelming feeling, squeezing around the intrusion. "Ichigo, baby... fuck mommy hard now. As <em>much as you ha</em>te her."</p><p>Being so connected without knowing had it's perks. Rukia shimmied in delight as her step son gripped her right and left hip.</p><p>"You want something better don't you?" The 18 year old whispered to his imagination. " You want a fat cock."</p><p>Ichigo locked his toy in place as he began to fuck his step mother with all his might. The bed creaked violently, moving so abruptly as Rukia cried out, tears wetting those cheeks delightedly as her mean son took out his frustration. Her hands collected his sheets aggressively, holding on as her body was used. Every sick taboo feeling finally dealt with, making violet orbs hazy with lust and half lidded with zero guilt. Her tongue laid out proudly, allowing her sounds to fall that much more easier. Her tight body rocked back and fourth, being fucked into his bed like that.</p><p>Suddenly though, Ichigo stopped, grabbing her waist and turning the 27 year old over. Rukia got nervous, almost catching the sight of her long waist length hair grazing over Ichigo's hand but it missed. She kept quiet, biting her abused tongue as he leaned over her arching body. Cupping her breast from behind as his dick pressed up against her ass. Rukia tried her best flattening out like the doll, unable to repress the urge to push her fat backside into him.</p><p>Ichigo groaned, not even realizing.</p><p>Rukia's pitch raised two octaves as her little amateur tried to enter from behind, holding her waist with his free hand. "Ichi..<em>go..! Mh</em>m–" Finally, he into got into her sloppy wet pussy with struggle trying to fit, making her hum sweetly as he reached the hilt. Rukia hugged the pillow comforting her head, which was moving along with her son's penetration. Big pretty eyes closed blissfully, enjoying the brutal fucking, moaning as he pinched and twisted her pink nipple, squeezed and massaged her breast..</p><p>Skin slapping echoed around his quiet room, heavy breaths and curses fell from their lips. Gooey, slimy lube squirted down Rukia's legs each time Ichigo plunged himself into her, too.</p><p>"Plea<em>seee</em>, please <em>Ichigo.. cum in</em>side <em>me~</em> !"</p><p>Rukia's legs locked up, she tensed her lower body, wanting to feel that buildup explode inside her and fuck her up, leave her numb for minutes and suck out all the rational thinking and proper thought, just have her step son's cock on her mind giving her these feelings and emotions -</p><p>Ichigo's grip on his toy got harsh, increased by the same type of speed he suddenly picked up, ready to empty his week long load into his tight little cum dump.</p><p>That face, that body -</p><p>The way his step mother's lips part as she says his name..</p><p>"<em>Mom</em>.. I'm about to -!"</p><p>Hearing such a thing, it sent the <em>mother</em> in hot, overwhelming overdrive.</p><p>"<em>Please I</em>chigo.. !<br/>I want to <em>have your bab</em>ies~"</p><p>The milf's pussy squeezed around him unlike before, further milking his cumming cock as he groaned his orgasm out, pressing his face into his pillow to muffle the struggling sound. Rukia cried out his name, just beside her unknowing step son as her wet heat gushed onto his still moving erection. They became one, soon the woman became mush though, having her waist held like that as Ichigo fucked into her a few more times, panting heavy as every last drop shot into her uterus past her abused cervix.</p><p>Finally the teen calmed down, letting go of his spent toy as he recalled his breathing.. Rukia stood there like a mess, dipping a finger against her inner thigh to collect some spilled strawberry cream. The woman smirked licking up the flavor, addicted to her son too much.</p><p>He slowly sat upward, allowing Rukia to carefully fix her legs as she softly left the bed, quickly replacing her presence with the gift she bought..</p><p>The woman couldn't walk straight.. stoping for a moment as she beamed to herself. Ichigo impressed her, fucking her silly like that. <em>Naughty boy.</em></p><p>The door closed behind her as she headed to bathroom, getting in the shower to wash away her sin and step son's cum. She couldn't wait for what was next..</p><p>Perhaps she'd buy a VR. A nice toy too.</p><p>And maybe let her step son walk in.</p><p>
  <strong>x</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo rid the headset, perked a brow at his toy. It felt cold, unlike what it felt five minutes ago. He shook the thought. Hey, maybe Rukia snuck in there without him knowing? Heh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. As Hard As You Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Three</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>As Hard As You Want</em>
</p><p>It was getting quite late. Even the birds knew better to keep flying and go to sleep. Chad Sado was a nice guy, he wouldn't tell Ichigo to leave, no matter the time. Even at 1:35 AM. The tall high schooler could still tell something weighed heavily on his friends mind. So if the ginger wanted to stay a little longer like he had been the past few days, he was welcomed to it.</p><p>But even so, Kurosaki knew it was time to go. The teen farewelled, leaving his hiding place in the distance as he began to walk back home.</p><p>One familiar car with a woman he knew all to well inside appeared. Ichigo felt like a moron having to be picked up like a child. More irritated by the fact it was.. her. Rukia always had a way of coming when he needed her - didn't - need her, huh?</p><p>The very reason he hasn't been able to think straight was constantly surrounding their self within his space. Yet, he didn't complain as she rubbed his neck then his arm on the way home, asking why the high schooler's mood seemed to be so down..</p><p>
  <em>It feels so good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No–it doesn't.</em>
</p><p>The ginger pinched the bridge of his nose, thoughts went sideways and inside out. He shook off her touch, didn't say much as he left the car beside giving gratitude.</p><p>Rukia watched him from a distance as he walked back inside, her chest seemed to tighten at the idea of him struggling.</p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p>For days Ichigo had spent no time at home. Chad's place or Keigo's. It wasn't the normal teenage storyline neither. His home life wasn't complicated with a unwelcoming family. It was because of <em>her</em>. Because of how welcoming she was.</p><p>The past few weeks were..incredible.</p><p>Isshin found out about some grades and talked to his son about them. Nothing unfixable, but still worrisome. Kurosaki had a great thing going for a little, but sometime during the past few months - he lost focus. Of course the 18 year old ginger couldn't exactly explain when his father asked why..</p><p>But as easily as Isshin believed Ichigo's excuse he easily let the matter go.</p><p>Rukia however? That was a different story. See, Ichigo didn't like to be pushed or pressured into anything. But damn it, he didn't like to be enabled to do nothing neither. Having her put that foot down and force him to study, sit beside him and guide him in the right direction with a iron fist..</p><p>He loved it.</p><p>But not only secretly that - the time they spent together the past few weeks.. was quite nice. Rukia managed to make him smile. She even heard him laugh. That was unheard of. Even his sisters were surprised to hear it.</p><p>Then of course his step mother managed to get his walls down just enough, have him open up about the passing of his mother. The woman comforted him, forced Ichigo to look her in the eyes as she forced him to know it wasn't anyone's fault. Most definitely not his.</p><p>Rukia had even opened up about her own sister and her untimely death. It was healing, it was all so calming. They both appreciated the other by the end of it. Ichigo found himself pretending not to understand certain questions, just so she'd stay by his side for longer.</p><p>After those few weeks of studying, all the effort wasn't put in for anything. Kurosaki had passed the test and his overall grade promised to improve.</p><p>They both stood awake longer than they needed each night, too busy to count sheep as they thought of one another..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The teen tried to grab some breakfast before he left but the idea of his father being in the kitchen convinced him otherwise. The high school senior was careless however, not doing a good job of masquerading the fact..</p><p>"What is his problem? Huh? What did I do?"</p><p>Rukia could only offer a smile at her confused husband, placing a comforting hand to rub his back. "He'll come around. Perhaps.. he's just in a mood. Teenagers are a handful. Moody ones."</p><p>He sighed. "Maybe you're right. Psh, I don't need him. I have two wonderful daughters I love, who will never hate me-"</p><p>"Not true."</p><p>Karin chimed in, taking a pancake beside him.</p><p>The father deadpanned. The step mother laughed. The other sister covered her mouth.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The look from Isshin's face seemed to ring within his mind.. Ichigo felt bad. The scowl softened as he ate crappy breakfast at school. <em>Why am I treating the old man so bad? From a disgusting crush? What have I been doing lately?</em></p><p>Then as he thought about it, one of the reasons he was avoiding home so much wasn't only to due with Rukia. It was also the idea of seeing his father at home with her. It had made the teen's blood boil.</p><p>
  <em>I need to get a grip. I gotta let this go.. She's my step mom.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It didn't take long for Sado to be on his back again. Not only did Ichigo fail to keep his emotions to himself from his father earlier, but also his friends. Even Uryu and Inoue could tell.</p><p>Eventually, before school ended and the group of friends were on the roof, they got him to talk.</p><p>But Kurosaki was very careful, finally revealing his situation in the most vaguest, squeaky clean way. To everyone else it just seemed like a crush that wasn't probable, like whoever he was talking about had a boyfriend.</p><p>Most definitely <em>not</em> married to his father..</p><p>"Get a girlfriend, Kurosaki." Ishida sighed, pushing up his glasses. "Stop wasting your time on someone who is taken. That's quite dumb."</p><p>"Yeah, Kurosaki! I know plenty of girls who want to date you. I can fix something up." Inoue insisted, squeezing around her boyfriend's arm.</p><p>Ichigo wasn't a fan of the responses... but he knew it made sense. It was the right thing to do. To move on.. such a thing was so unforgivable. So disgusting and wrong. Morally oblivious. He felt like a fool for even entertaining such a thought..</p><p>
  <em>Having feelings for my own damn step mom?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's over.</em>
</p><p>"You guys are right.. I just need a distraction."</p><p>Suddenly their faces fell. The trio looked at eachother but dismissed Ichigo's questioning. Chad however spilled the truth when his best friend stopped him as they all exited the roof a little after.</p><p>"A <em>distraction</em>. That's what you called getting a girlfriend. It's clear you aren't ready to let go of that girl Ichigo.."</p><p>"I -"</p><p>"That's okay. We don't pick who we like.. it never easy to move on. I hope you can soon."</p><p>The ginger stood on the top of his highschool for a little longer, alone. Scratching his head and wondering why the hell he said such a thing.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>He was just as lost as he was earlier.. Getting into a relationship wouldn't work.. or should he say, <em>distraction</em>. The only person who could stop this feeling, this pull toward Rukia, was going to be him. He needed to put a stop to it. He needed to stop allowing himself to give in to temptation of thought.</p><p>It was only ever rubbing one out, right? Fantasizing?</p><p>It shouldn't be that hard..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo had packed away all the VR stuff some time ago. But now he made sure to hide it even further, pack it under heavy stuff that would take real effort to look for. Something that hopefully would make him lose interest in finding if he felt the urge to use it again..</p><p>Yet, the teen felt heated sweat. It had been a week, at least.. he could do it without thinking about her. He wasn't some pathetic guy who could only get off on his step mother..</p><p>He found himself questioning why he bit down. No - he erased the thought. Pretended it never happened.</p><p>The closet door opened but only for the ginger to get some light clothes to sleep in. Ichigo grabbed a towel and headed toward the shower.</p><p>That is when everything would become difficult.</p><p>As the ginger walked down the hallway and passed everyone's bedrooms, the low light from his father's study crept through the small crack in the door. He ignored it at first, still walking into the bathroom to place his clothes and towel there. But soon he left there as well, quickly heading back to Isshin's study to take the light off..</p><p>Ichigo's throat dried. His legs almost locked up, his heartbeat accelerated inside that tightening chest.</p><p>That throat lacking moisture was gifted suddenly with such. His mouth was watering at the sight before him. It was like the teen was possessed, his own feet walking for him to enter the room silently. He even closed the door behind.</p><p>Kurosaki started to get so fucking hard, palming himself through his pants as his bare blindfolded step mother sat on the large computer chair. Those delicate legs were spread eagle as she fucked herself with a pink dildo. Whispering something sweet and desperate, clutching onto her right breast with need.</p><p>How could such a thing be happening, of all times in his life? <em>No - leave.</em></p><p>
  <em>Fuck.. fuck, I don't want to..!</em>
</p><p>His hand was already wrapped around the erection inside his pants, twisting his pumps as those hazel eyes drank in the lewd sight before him.</p><p>He couldn't leave. It was impossible to leave! <em>She was breath taking, she was beautiful..</em></p><p>
  <em>Every part of her is beautiful..</em>
</p><p>The breathing, the murmurs, the sheen of light sweat, the pretty pink pussy and cute little tits, the long black hair..that creamy pale skin begging to be licked.. Ichigo felt dizzy with lust. His cock had never been so swollen, so rock hard. Being gifted inches away from his step mother as she touched herself.. he wanted to thank her.. he was so horny he wanted to <em>thank her.</em></p><p>A million thoughts swam within his heated, heavy mind. Yet the teen ignored them, only focusing on what was in front of him, trying to muffle his groans as his lower body began to lock up. Such a taboo situation, mere minutes from tumbling all down..</p><p>"<em>Isshin</em> - st - stop watching me. Give me the real thing like you promised ~"</p><p>Hazel eyes went wide.</p><p>"Isshin ~~ look. Look how bad I ne<em>ed yo</em>u.. "</p><p>Ichigo swallowed hard, practically drooling at the sight before him. Meant for his own father..</p><p>His step mother slowly pulled out her toy, allowing all the juicy wet heat to spill a little out of her. She spread her tiny, gaping hole, turning her step son's world upside down as she circled a finger around it.</p><p>"Please, stuff me ~~"</p><p>Ichigo's balls tightened. He could feel something working in the inner lower section of his body, getting ready to implode inside her..</p><p>All shaky thoughts became one and one only.</p><p>The man who raised him.</p><p>Did he mean nothing?</p><p>
  <em>I.. I'm sorry dad.</em>
</p><p>Ichigo had taken off enough clothes as he got to that side of the room quickly, biting his lips hard and breathing shakily as his step mother held him tight. She thought he was Isshin, kissing up and down his chest and feeling his body with grace.</p><p>Ichigo was turned on and nervous, trembling slightly at the idea of his virginity being taken by his step mom.. holy shit. He was going to fuck her! He was actually going to fuck her - &amp; she thought he was his father!</p><p>His hands squeezed and cupped her soft plump ass, landing his face into her hair as those lids closed peacefully..</p><p>The 18 year old had never felt so lifted, so wrapped in a dark burgandy essence coating his skin with gasoline..</p><p>She was the match, suddenly using two hands to pull and pump between them, kissing and licking at his chest in the meantime, too short to catch his lips..All he could was grunt and groan..so deliciously being drowned in euphoria. His world was injected with fiery hot reds and every color closer to it as he soon played with her tits. He appreciated the little fat, squeezing and massaging her soft skin. Catching nipples between his first two digits and squeezing between them..earning delighted sexy little sounds..</p><p>Ichigo had a open mouthed smile, like a wicked bastard taking too much delight in his own step mother's confusion, body jerking and jolting randomly as he was ascended into the next level.</p><p>
  <em>She's pumping my cock..</em>
</p><p>"You like <em>that</em>? You like when mom<em>my plays with yo</em>u..?"</p><p>Ichigo's struggling breath suddenly hitched and it hitched in his throat hard. He moaned, swallowing back at the idea of his step mom's little nicknames she had with his father.. and how twisted she didn't realize the irony was tonight.</p><p>It felt so fucking twisted and wrong..and <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>His hips continued to fuck his step mother's working hands, still he rubbed and squeezed at her cute breasts and fat ass, groaning as quiet as he could..</p><p>Suddenly the blind folded woman's other hand tried to wrap around Ichigo's neck, promoting him to hold back. If Rukia wanted a kiss she'd end up feeling the teen's lack of beard..</p><p>Isshin wouldn't be apart of the Illusion anymore, would he?</p><p>"Isshi-?"</p><p>Suddenly Rukia was man handled, grabbed by the waist and forced down on the desk aside her. Her back was cold from the wood but it didn't matter. She was so heated inside, aching, anticipating what was to come. Her core pulsated, leaking down clear sticky fluids as a big dick rubbed up ever so lightly over it. Ichigo stood there for a moment, thumbs almost touching from his grip around her waist. The 27 year woman hummed, loving the feeling of those big strong hands gripping harder around her.</p><p>"Please.. please, put it inside me.."</p><p>Ichigo's length twitched. The very fantasy he had for months on end seconds from being reality..</p><p>He was nervous. Sweating from what was coming.. The teen then positioned himself closer, placing one of her legs around him..</p><p>"Mhm.. God - <em>yes.. do</em> it, show me,"</p><p>His lids force shut as he began to enter with restraint, trying to go slow so she could accept more of the girth. Slowly by slowly, more warmth and wetness by the inch, did he sink in.. the more she whimpered and thanked him..</p><p>It was<em> creamy, tight heaven..!</em></p><p>His step mother's walls were made of silk..</p><p>Her desperate voice sounded like sweet music.</p><p>It felt so comfortably familiar yet so strikingly new. It was unbelievable. Softly, eyes opened on such a treat below him. He winced as the penetration started up, watching her own sexy expression.. the pink blush, the nose crinkle and the way her swollen lips fell agape as he uncontrollably picked up pace. And God, the sleeping mask blind fold made things even more taboo..</p><p>The desk moved about, making sounds that filled the study..</p><p>Her incredible tiny ring was difficult to escape, it <em>sucked</em> him in. It was like a velvety dream, one he hoped not to wake up from. His entire body flushed with need, needing to get closer and deeper into her..</p><p>When it came to guilt or regret, it never greeted his body. Now? There was no way his father was going to get to do something of the sort with Rukia again.. she was his.</p><p>"Mhm~ keep using me..~"</p><p>That soft weak voice made the teen brace for impact. His ears burned, his stomach turned and his knees gave a hint to almost giving out. The penetration increased, with the early orgasm approaching around the near, on fire corner.</p><p>He was just a 18 year old after all.. her mean step son's sloppy, amateur, desperate fuck turned her on even more. It was making her abused pussy soaken wet. The teen was like a dog in heat, trying to mate with a fucking toy.</p><p>It was almost adorable.</p><p>"Hn~! Hah! Yes.. <em>yes, even harder - go as</em> hard as you want, <em>baby</em>!"</p><p>And then he listened.</p><p>Her hand needfully reached out for her step son, clutching at his stomach to feel that light muscular body, any inch of him. But she was pushed down, held tight as Ichigo captured her lips in a needy, hungry first ever kiss. Groaning and breathing into her mouth as he thrusted into her so harsh it almost hurt, hot loads filled her insides meanwhile.</p><p>She sucked in, tightening her walls to further milk him for every last drop, moving her own hips to help out. He went blind for a moment, losing all sight and color, gripping the edge of the desk as it violently continued to creak.</p><p>Rukia was so impressed, proud of her boy as he continued trying to kiss her. Too nervous to slip in a tongue..</p><p>He groaned as his step mother showed him the way, holding his beardless face, as she whispered his <em>fathers name, </em>sucking on <em>his</em> tongue. Weakly did Ichigo continue to move, still coming down from his heavy, hot orgasm. He had never felt so content.. ever.</p><p>What a experience. One he wanted to recreate every day.. every hour if he could -</p><p>Ichigo's upper body fell back, making his hips move in a rhythm to ride out his toe curling, tensed vein showing orgasm a little longer..</p><p>When it was over, or at least settled down - the teen swallowed, almost tripping a bit as he pulled out. Backing away further as he put his clothes on. Rukia remained on the table, rubbing her thighs together. The spiky hair ginger didn't even let her finish. It was so selfish of him. But Ichigo was a amateur, remember? She'd make him finish what he started soon.</p><p>But for now, Rukia pretended to relax, hearing him scramble and giving enough time for her step son to leave the room. Slowly she undid her blind fold, licking her lips in excitement.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo showered longer then he thought, to the point where the water turned cold. There was no questioning what happened. It happened. Regret finally sang it's song, guilt soon joined the haunted chorus. If there was a way to know if she was interested.. if she actually would of wanted him there. He felt sick to his stomach.</p><p>He slept with his father's wife. He fucked his step mom!</p><p>
  <em>Why did I do that? Why didn't I just leave? What if she talks to my dad about this and he asks what the hell are you talking about?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I fucked Rukia..</em>
</p><p>His jowls tightened. His erection grew harder.</p><p>
  <em>No..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to let this go. I - I got it out of my system. It's over.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo trashed the VR the next morning, placing the bin lid back on top. The porn was at fault.. even if he felt a strange pull toward Rukia all the months before he even looked at that stuff online..</p><p>But Ichigo denied it, removing the thought from his memory. It was the porn. Nothing else.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>School was difficult once again. Barely focusing, barely talking or listening. Everybody called him out. Teachers, friends, even people walking on the street trying to catch his attention.</p><p>It was more than just step mom porn.</p><p>It always was..</p><p>The way she made him feel. The first day they even met.. It was like he knew her before. It was a un-describable chemistry that pulled them together. Through good times or bad times.. he wanted to be near her. He denied it at first. Then he gave in. Then he denied it.. then he gave in - shit! Always so hot and cold - why couldn't Ichigo just walk away? What was so difficult?</p><p>There was so much dread within the teen's heart. Dread he knew <em>she</em> could fix..<em> "If anything bothers you.. or if you simply want to talk, come to me. I will listen to you. I will help you."</em></p><p>The image of his step mother rang within his mind. She had said that after all..</p><p>
  <em>Alright Rukia, then help me with this.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The house was empty, it was just them. Isshin had taken the girls to the grocery store, Yuzu was going to cook tonight so they all headed to a nearby mart.</p><p>Ichigo took the opportunity to sit down his step mom. When she heard he wanted to talk she was more than happy. He appreciated her kindness but still struggled getting the words out. Oh, how the 27 adored his nervous neck itch. The way those eyes looked anywhere but her.</p><p>
  <em>You've been inside me.. look me in the eyes.</em>
</p><p>It made her want to giggle.</p><p>"What should I do if my heart and head are telling me two different things. But for some reason.. I want to listen to the one that's wrong?"</p><p>The woman tilted a brow, planting her small chin in her palm. "Well, I will need more information. I can't go on such trivial context. Not when it's eating you up inside like this.."</p><p>She tried to rub a hand through his hair but he stopped her, catching himself holding her hand for a little too long..</p><p>"No I - it's about a girl. She's with someone else."</p><p>Rukia folded her hands, nodding silently. Pretending to 'get it'. She loved this..</p><p>"I see. I'm sorry. Your heart shouldn't be withheld with so much restraint and stress. Let me assist you in which path to take,"</p><p>Ichigo vowed, what Rukia would say next, which was probably going to be to move on - he would. Because more than surely that was a sign to move on from her. And he -</p><p>"Wait. Just wait and you'll find out how much she does like you. I know that."</p><p>Rukia had got up, placed a hand on his shoulder as she kissed her son's cheek, soon walking away.</p><p>Ichigo felt red within that area of skin, looking down at the ground, feeling lost as ever. His plan failed..</p><p>Or did it succeed?</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Isshin had got a promotion at his side job, warranting a nice dinner and mini celebration. The wine spilled and went everywhere but their glasses. It was perfect.</p><p>Ichigo watched from the other side of the room, arms crossed, pretending to be interested in Yuzu's recipe she went on about. Watching his step mother with darker eyes as she and his father laughed and danced.</p><p>He went out of his way to be nicer to his father, but couldn't help but feel angry. He had to leave the living room, head outside for a bit..</p><p>
  <em>Rukia.. what do I do now? Such a lame question when I know the answer. I have to walk away.. suddenly his eyes land on the trash bin aside him. Just one more time.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was late. Everyone was asleep. Ichigo locked his door and turned the VR on. He didn't have much time, low battery. So he fixed the torso toy and undressed. The blood in his body started going south, anticipating what was next, what was heavy on his mind. No shame in the moment just need..</p><p>"<em>Rukia</em>.."</p><p>Ichigo was on his bed, scooted all the way back so he was sat against the headboard. He set up the toy on his lap, pretending his father's wife was getting ready to ride him.</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Step Mom Fucks Son HQ</em>
  </span>
</p><p>The video read. The spiky hair ginger groaned, pumping himself a little before letting the toy sink onto him. It wasn't the real thing, but it was better than nothing..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Rukia tied her pajamas short shorts in the front, adjusting the straps of her top before walking out the shower. Isshin was knocked out..</p><p>The raven haired milf left her room, sinfully walking up to her step son's.. Smiling at the sounds leaving his door..</p><p>She took the keys out..</p><p>
  <strong>x</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo gripped the waist of the doll hard, shoving it down onto him, cursing her name..</p><p>
  <strong>x</strong>
</p><p>Rukia bit her lips, smiling, slowly slipping out of her bottoms. Carefully, ever so carefully she crawled up on his bed, positioning herself over his legs. She thanked her lucky stars as Ichigo, behind that headset, stopped his thrusting and pulled out, leaving the toy on his chest, put pumping himself just beneath, about to shove it back on..</p><p>Quickly, Rukia grabbed it pulled it up lightly, letting the side of the fake hips caress Ichigo's wrist and fall to the side, then pressing her own side into his hand..</p><p>He quickly felt around, soon finding his toy and pulling it close, shoving that fake pussy onto his hard, veiny cock.</p><p>Brown eyes &amp; violet eyes rolled backward. Mouths fell agape. It was so perfectly, Rukia finally got to have her fun once more. She moved her hips in little circles, trying her best to have him press against her clit.. at the same time, trying to be careful not to let her arms touch him. It was hard work!</p><p>Once again the 27 year old was in heaven, having the 18 year old suck on her pink cute nipples like <em>that</em>, hug her lower body so tightly as he worked himself into her so determinedly..</p><p>He let go, rubbing about his toy, kissing skin..</p><p>But suddenly,</p><p><strong><em>Ichigo lifted the headset</em></strong>.</p><p>Rukia's spirit almost left her body as she froze up, heart beating outside of her chest as her step-son <em>locked eyes</em> with her..</p><p>Her world felt like it was about concave, every single fear manifested itself in front of her in mere seconds. Her chest tightened to a ugly extent, her lids felt heavy..</p><p>"Ohw <em>ow ~~</em>!" Harshly he gripped the beautiful woman's hip with the other hand, holding her still as he began to fuck his step mom brutally, looking deep into her eyes with heated brown irises. No regret or shame. All his racing thoughts finally answered.. she made him feel so full inside his chest. So golden.</p><p>The vr was thrown somewhere to the side as the bed squeaked and freaked as the lovers fucked. Both sinful adults smiling at each other as they became one. Rukia couldn't believe it, realizing he had seen the whole thing.. Ichigo felt ecstatic, understanding then how many times his step mom had actually snuck into his room, making him grit his teeth from how fucking hard she made him.</p><p>"Make mo<em>mmy cum</em> ~"</p><p>Hazy violet eyes closed as her new boyfriend thrusted into her a few more times, panting heavy as hot cum filled his toy up. Every last drop shot into his step mom's uterus past her exhausted cervix. The milf purred, moaning her son's name deliciously as she felt Ichigo spill within her once again, setting off her own earth shattering orgasm. "F - fuck! Take <em>it all insi</em>de <em>you.. </em><em>–"</em> Finally! No need to muffle grateful cries with a hand as her legs shook softly, her abdomen tightened up. Oh how warm he felt, just right. Her legs wrapped around him, keeping him close as she rid out her high, feeling him pulse and spill within her as she did the same around him.</p><p>"Ichigo!"</p><p>"Ru - Rukia ~ <em>fuck, mom</em> ~~"</p><p>Oh, how she loved it.. how she loved the way he could call her mom then.. that low voice, reduced to such a needy boy..</p><p>The two slept next to one another that night. Well, eventually after they stopped talking softly to one another..</p><p>Hours of sweet nothings and kisses, promises and plans..</p><p>Finished off with Rukia sleeping on his chest. She returned to her own room before 8 AM, minutes before Isshin awoke.</p><p>It was the beginning of a very interesting relationship. One they realized they needed badly. No one was going to come in-between that..</p><hr/><p>Hope you enjoyed. I have more in mind for this story :) See you soon!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mother’s Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The smell of bacon and eggs entered Ichigo's room. The annoying sound of his father's voice followed suit. But the cooker of such food was enough to convince him, making the teen stretch before he rolled out of bed. He licked his lips again. It wasn't for the breakfast either..</p><p>"Ichigo~! Your sisters are already down here, your step mother has made tasty food!"</p><p>"Alright, alright - coming!" The sound of the 18 year old jogging down the stairs soon echoed. Yuzu and Karin made clear, cleaning their dishes before leaving to school. Their working father drank from the milk cartoon, greeting his son with a happy milk mustache and open arms.</p><p>The carrot top shook his head, juking the man before taking a seat.</p><p>The father of three stood frozen, utterly defeated.</p><p>"Here you go, Ichigo.."</p><p>Even her voice was a turn on. He kept his composure. Things still so fresh.. He had only found out just last night. Rukia was into him! They had spoke about what was next.. which was only the beginning. Both were in.</p><p>As the healthy teen dug into his breakfast and drank his orange juice, his father looked at him.</p><p>"My son, what happened to your manners? Today of all days? We spoke about this too many times." Isshin felt disappointed. "Your mo — Rukia, has cooked a big breakfast for you and your family. No thanks?"</p><p>The man didn't bother to watch, turning around to replace the milk.</p><p>"..Thanks, mom."</p><p>The way those brown eyes look at her past his fringe.. Violet orbs sparkle down at him. The way his lips part, she knows what he wants.</p><p>Their kiss is sudden, open eyed on Ichigo's part, watching his dumb father look through the fridge. Their tongues met in a twisted, dirty reunion. Salvia still roped between, falling from Rukia's cute little tongue when they pull apart. The ginger's hand squeezed his mother's ass, holding eye contact up until his father turned around. Her cheeks burned pink.</p><p>"Good job son! I'm surprised you called her that."</p><p>"..I've come around," The teen replied, continuing to eat breakfast. Rukia looked at him. That grin drove her mad. Mr. Kurosaki was so pleased! Just like his wife..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Things still seemed unreal. Ichigo would be lying if he said there wasn't any fear he'd wake soon. Yesterday when Rukia walked in his room and positioned herself to –</p><p>The teen had to stop. He was in school. Thinking of such a thing wasn't a good idea right now. The 18 year old's focus rejoined the class, soon answering effortlessly when a teacher picked on him. It was a nice change of pace lately for his superiors. Kurosaki seemed much more happy within life! His school work was reaping the benefits greatly.</p><p>A few boring hours went on. The citrus haired young man was feeling anxious. He longed for her..</p><p>His friends were all up on the roof once more, chatting about what their plans were for today. Keigo and Mizurio were going to the mall after school to buy gifts. They even invited Ichigo.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>It surprised both of them. Neither expected he wanted to join. It made Asano excited.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>"What are you buying?" Mizurio quizzed their brunette friend, eyes still glued to the phone.</p><p>"I'm just gonna buy this candy. Honestly I'm gonna spend most of my money on my self, so let's go to zumies after this!"</p><p>"That's not what Mother's Day is about, Asano." Spat the raven haired boy.</p><p>"So? It's not like she's expecting the <em>whole</em> <em>nine yards.</em> My dad will do that. What about you Ichi -" Keigo deadpanned in the middle of the shop. Ichigo had a whole two arms worth of stuff! It made him sort of.. laugh. "Woahhh dude. You buying stuff for your step-mom.. or <em>girlfriend~?"</em></p><p>Mizurio raised his brows over and over suggestively. "So she <em>is</em> hot.."</p><p>"No, you idiots. Getting chocolates, flowers and a teddy bear isn't romantic, it's a nice gesture. What's the big deal?"</p><p>"Didn't think you had it in you. You're banging your step mom, aren't you!? Nice!"</p><p>Passerby's walked on traumatized. The ginger teen shook his head. Oh, the irony. His friends only promised they were joking however, continuing on their way. The counter rang him up, placing everything in a nice Mother's Day themed bag. Once Asano and Kojima were out of sight, waiting outside - Kurosaki even picked out a card..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It felt so dirty.. Ichigo sat in his computer chair, signing his signature after the nice little message.</p><p><em>Happy Mother's Day</em>.</p><p>Such a thing placed dread in his heart for years. Now? Well, it made him hard. <em>Holy shit</em> the way life turned out sometimes..! He placed the card in a envelope, sealing the paper before letting it fall to the bottom of the gift bag.</p><p>He set up a vase for the roses and left it on her bedside table. While his father was working, he'd celebrate Rukia's special day with her..</p><p>Right now, Yuzu and Karin held her attention down stairs. They all showed the woman they'd grown to call mother the presents they made at school. It warmed Ichigo's heart. They had both opted out of such activities for a long time. Isshin's wife was grateful, taking each child within her arms for a hug. The gifts were perfect and she loved each one of them.</p><p>Karin returned to her soccer game on the tv after wishing her step mom a happy Mother's Day. Yuzu returned to baking cookies for tonight as well. Rukia farewelled, telling the sisters she was going to take a shower up stairs to get ready for the dinner Isshin got reservations to.</p><p>Upon walking down the hallway, the door to her bedroom opened slowly..</p><p>She smirked.</p><p>Her soft bottom closed the entrance right back shut as Ichigo dipped down to kiss her. Their hands urgently traveled all over each other, so lustfully needy. He had longed for his step mother's lips all day, relishing each passing moment he captured them.</p><p>She giggled, walking ahead, biting down as her step son refused to let go. The busy woman looked turned around, looking through her drawer, gathering clothes to get ready. All the while the teen held her from behind, placing more hot kisses and squeezing her to stay.</p><p>"Ichi – go, ahah ~ you're too much..~"</p><p>"My cock is so ha<em>rd</em>, <em>mom</em>.."</p><p>It felt good to have such a hold on the Kurosaki men. This one was her favorite. "Is it, baby?"</p><p>Such words lit the fire even deeper.</p><p>She dropped what she was doing, placing a palm over his against her chest. The sexy milf turned her head shyly, pressing up against him, whispering.. "Does this make it feel better? Want me to <em>sit on it?</em>"</p><p>Ichigo tensed, raspy breath as he had leaned on the dresser now instead, one beautiful woman bouncing her nice ass on his erection.</p><p>Their relationship was only going to reach new heights, now abandoning the VR to progress to the next level..</p><p>"Yeah, sh<em>it</em> ~ just like that –"</p><p>The younger boy held onto her hips, moving his pelvis to gain even more friction against her jeans. It felt really good. Her ass felt really good.. The taste of copper greeted his tongue from the pressure of his bite.. his lips cracked even further.</p><p>It was just perfect. So shapely. Mouth watering in those Lee jeans. Put him in the mood for peaches!</p><p>"Is that what you want from your mother?" Rukia quizzed low, turned her head to look back at the half lidded boy with swollen lips. "To fuck my ass?"</p><p>The teen swallowed hard. His cheeks were sketched in scarlett. Could he get more harder? Things that seemed impossible lately had turned into reality, so probably. For starters, he was grinding against his father's happy wife! She was so sexy and knew it. Rukia had a way about her, knowing just how to get under her step son's skin, saying the most dirtiest things when they were alone..</p><p>The milf placed the 18 year old under her spell with those outstanding violet eyes and tight, lithe body.</p><p>To have such an existing connection and let passion take it higher was elysian. It had only been one day since their relationship begun and Rukia was saying and doing things most girlfriends wouldn't ever. Perhaps it was detrimental to have such a relationship, beside the moral abandonment.. Reason being; It ruins any future relationship.</p><p>Because nothing and no one could beat this..</p><p>He was gonna fuck his step-mom for Mother's Day!</p><p>"C-can I?"</p><p>The fluttered teen asked. Sure he had already been <em>in</em> several times (during VR for most..) but he hadn't been..<em>there</em>.</p><p>Rukia distanced herself, bringing much sorrow to her step son's dick. "How sweet of you to ask.."</p><p>Ichigo watched on dreadfully as she grabbed her belongings, walking off to take her shower. <em>Damnit. Did I blow it? Or was she just teasing me?</em></p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was getting quite late. The tangerine haired teen looked at his phone to confirm it. <em>Where's the old man?</em> Many car's lights passed by his window but none of them pulled into the drive way. It was about 30 minutes until those reservations went stale..</p><p>To be honest, Ichigo was hoping his father was gonna blow it. He'd much rather have Rukia under him sooner than later. The mere thought of her going on a date with Isshin irritated him, anyway.</p><p>The thing is however, Ichigo Kurosaki.. was a lucky boy, after all.</p><p>His door opened.</p><p>The 27 year old bombshell made his throat go dry. He hadn't seen Rukia like this. Long, wavy curled hair hollywood style. A nice, tight short black dress. Red bottom heels and silver jewelry making her look even more delectable. She was beautiful without makeup but now she had it on - bringing out her eyes further and glossing that red plump pout.</p><p>How did Isshin even get such a wife? The sexy woman in front of the boy belonged to the younger Kurosaki yet he still felt upset about it.</p><p>"You look.. <em>wow</em>, you look amazing Rukia." The teen's heart even beat a little faster.</p><p>She beamed, crossing her arms, appreciating such a compliment. "Thank you Ichigo. I also noticed the flowers. I was foolish to believe they came from your father earlier.." The 18 year old watched intently as she came closer. "It's Mother's Day today.. but don't think I won't treat <em>you</em> tonight.."</p><p>He bit down, grit his teeth for a moment. All the images ahead rolling around in his mind..</p><p>"So..my husband sent his apologies. Work will occupy him for much longer than he hoped. The reservations he made at Hueco Mundo won't be any good <em>tomorrow</em>. Will you accompany me?"</p><p>Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki was very lucky after all..</p><p>"<em>Of course</em>."</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The place was busy. A lot of couples came in and out. It was dark and luxurious. Even the music playing. No wonder Isshin Kurosaki had to make reservations months prior. This was a hot scene, booming with all sorts of people.</p><p>It wasn't somewhere you'd take a mother for her special day though. It was clear Ichigo's father figured he'd opt for something more young considering his wife was so. The teen should of felt bad. But he didn't..</p><p>The tired looking host eyed the ginger after finding the name, quickly shut down as Rukia vouched for his age. The lazy man let it go, having to tend to much more customers and not wanting to be bothered with checking I.D.</p><p>"This way then, <em>lovely couple</em>.."</p><p>The <em>mother</em> and <em>son</em> looked at each other, smiling..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>They were sat at the back in a nice booth. A candle lit in the middle of the table set the romantic mood Isshin missed out on. The secret couple didn't choose to be across, much more preferring to sit next to each other.</p><p>Rukia could feel her once mean step-son's eyes on her. She met him and he didn't remove the contact, only exchanging the view for her lips. Then her small little bosom the dress hung delectably over. The sweet creamy skin on her neck was adorned with silver moon and stars, a gift from his father.</p><p>He couldn't help it, kissing his step mom's neck.</p><p>"Ichigo~.."</p><p>She smelled so good and tasted just the same. The eager 18 year old pushed the older beauty's hair out of the way and necklace, closing his eyes as he left a trail of his lips from her neck down her shoulder.</p><p>The pressure upon his thigh from his step mom felt good. She gripped his leg, moving dangerously close somewhere else..</p><p>"Such a naughty boy.. we'll have fun, I promise. Do you want to give me my gifts now?"</p><p>He pulled away hesitantly, drunk on the taboo haze which was granted by his sexy step mother.</p><p>"It's.. nothing that great. But yeah."</p><p>The teen scratched his neck nonchalantly, bending to the side to grab the bag he got from the mall. He placed it on the table, watching Mrs. Kurosaki's reaction..</p><p>The raven haired woman said his name once more, but it was different this time. She melted upon pulling out the small chappy plush, holding it close to her chest as those dainty fingers slid across the box of chocolates.</p><p>"You've outdone yourself.. " Good response so far. He smiled. But she didn't.. "However..this was unneeded. You didn't need to do all of this. In fact.. I don't want it."</p><p>What?</p><p>She placed the items back in the bag, pushing it with her elbow to the side. Ignoring the teen's furrowing features and grimace. The vibe <em>instantly</em> shifted. Ichigo was.. well, pissed! He couldn't believe what happened.</p><p>"W - what the hell? Damn Rukia, If I knew you were gonna be such a .. a <em>bitch</em> about it, I wouldn't of.." The heated 18 year old grunted.</p><p>But suddenly..</p><p>"<em>Woa h</em>, fu<em>ck</em> -"</p><p>His breath hitched and voice bubbled up inside his throat. Once more his father's wife had her hand on him. But this time it was on his dick. Ichigo's step mother didn't play around either, taking the shape of her son within her palm, gripping him through the slacks then <em>moving</em>.</p><p>"Ahhn ~ <em>Aah</em>.."</p><p>"When you're rude to me.. it turns me on. I can't wait to be fucked by my <em>mean</em> step son.." Rukia's voice was hot against his ear, warming him up deliciously.</p><p>Ichigo realized her game then, biting down hard as he tried to keep quiet. Too many unsuspecting waiters were walking past.. Damnit was his mom hot..</p><p>"I appreciated what you did for me. Very much. Thank you.. I just wanted to tease .."</p><p>"Damn.. Y-You're welcome..I'm happy you.. like it-"</p><p>"But Ichigo ~"</p><p>Brown half lidded eyes met amethyst ones. "It's still Mother's Day.."No more were honey pot orbs almost closed. They were opened wide now, looking down as his father's wife pulled her little dress up beside him. No panties, revealing nice plump heat. Waxed bare for him, blushing pink.</p><p>His balls clenched. His erection wasn't tended to anymore, twitching. It wasn't enough the teen was hard, now he was pulsating too..</p><p>The 18 year old didn't need to be asked twice, slipping a hand down low to play with his step-mom's pussy. <em>Woah. She's wet. Too wet..</em> His fingers slipped up and down, no solid grip as her folds were slicked with heat. More self made lubricant leaking down her tight little hole..</p><p>"Such a sexy slut.. hot and bothered for what? Having me help you masturbate in public?"</p><p>Rukia beamed, leaning on her palms, happily sipping her drink from it's straw. She read the card from the gift bag, smiling at the cute message. A waiter suddenly appeared, taking out a notepad to list their orders. The sexy milf held her hand down low around her step son's wrist, encouraging him to not stop playing with her swollen clit..</p><p>Little brows rose sweetly, she covered her mouth, masquerading a little moan as a hiccup. She nodded, confirming their order, clutching the table ever so discreetly as Ichigo's fat finger prodded her entrance. He teased her like she did to him just earlier, pushing her hardened knot and refusing to rub, abandoning post to circle around her ring.</p><p>Oh, that tangerine haired boy. He knew how to drive her insane. She needed friction!</p><p>The waiter left, promising the food wouldn't take too long..</p><p>"Perfect. You have time."</p><p>"For what, exactly?"</p><p>Oh, did he love the way she smiled..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>"Fuck.. <em>nnh ♡ Haaah</em> ︎ ~" Rukia took another bite out of her chocolate, making passerby's jealous wondering what it tasted like. The woman was moaning from the candy after all!</p><p>At least.. that's what they thought.</p><p>"<em>God ye</em>s.. s-so good ~ !" She whispered, closing her eyes in utter elysian paradise. The more sugar melting on her tongue, in perfect sync, her melted sugar was slurped up by Ichigo..</p><p>The restaurant was dark. No one could see the tangerine haired teen under the table, eating his step mother out. The 18 year old closed his eyes, getting lost in her juices. He had never done such a thing but it quickly became his favorite! Porn wasn't a realistic teacher but it had helped.. A woman's clit liked being licked and sucked. It was easy to know. Just like his dick.</p><p>Plus, the way Rukia's thighs squeezed around his head encouraged the idea.</p><p>He lapped up his milf, curling his tongue to gather as much as her heat to swallow. It was other worldly, driving him crazy and leaving him with a hazy buzz like she was alcohol. He needed more, pushing himself further into Rukia's heat to punch his tongue inside, sucked in by the velvety tight walls..</p><p>"Ichigo, <em>Ichigo.. baby</em> ~.."</p><p>It was so hard to keep quiet then, she had been whispering but her voice seemed to give way at the end, promoting a palm over her mouth.</p><p>People looked over, curious at what was going on. The hostess's joined them, wondering what had happened to the woman's date?</p><p>Rukia's bit down on her dark crimson lips. Her son was better than his father in more ways than one and it was his first time doing it! This was the best gift she had received for Mother's Day so far..</p><p>Suddenly a new waitress appeared, placing another menu beside Rukia, in front of the empty seat. Her harsh breathing settled, being held back as confusion greeted her.</p><p>"This way sir."</p><p>Huh?</p><p>"My beautiful wife. Look at you.. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Isshin sat beside the younger woman, kissing her lips as he did. He chuckled, taking a napkin to wipe the color from his mouth.</p><p>Rukia's lids grew ever heavier. Her body became hotter. Her wet, wet pussy tightened further. Ichigo's eyes went wide, he moved to the side, making sure not to jam a shoulder toward his father by accident. <em>Damnit, really dad?</em>! However, his step mother.. did not want him to stop. Her hand was now fisted in Ichigo's hair under the table, her grip grew too.</p><p>Taking the wife belonging to the man who raised was one thing. Making the man who raised him a cuckold was another. Ichigo.. didn't feel bad.</p><p>He tilted his head, leaning his head on her nice fat thigh to comfortably lick and suck that juicy clit, entering a long finger..</p><p>One more for good measure..it struggled but after some force, made way.</p><p>And he began to curl them, pumping his hand each stroke..</p><p>Rukia turned her head, pleasure written on her sweet features, muffling her slutty mouth.. "<em>nngh</em>..♡"</p><p>"I asked the girls where you went. I thought after work we'd stay home and you wouldn't go by yourself. Who knew you were gonna come?"</p><p>Rukia's lips fell apart, her gaze met his.</p><p>"I — I did. I knew I was going..</p><p>going to..ccuum♡!"</p><p>Isshin smirked, amused by the love of his life's strange behavior. What had gotten into her? But suddenly, she buried her face in his shoulder, making the man feel missed. It warmed his heart!</p><p>Rukia's eyes rolled backward as her lips mouthed out each little curse against her husband's suit, the more Ichigo ate up her orgasm. Her legs clenched beneat the table as her womanhood did the same, tight little gaping hole the more her lower body locked up.</p><p>The hug ended abrupt but Isshin wasn't complaining!</p><p>Ichigo sat back, wiping his mouth impressed. Rukia held onto his hand, squeezing tightly as she came back down. The teen was rock solid, sitting down to avoid any suspicion. He couldn't believe what just happened.. near who it happened next to.</p><p>He licked his lips, swallowing her remaining climax. The way it had felt as she warmed his tongue freshly out of the oven..</p><p>He'd never forget it, so wrapped up in the feeling long after it was done.</p><p>Man, was this fucked up. But man, this was incredible!</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Eventually Rukia's husband excused himself to the bathroom, giving Ichigo the chance to leave his hiding place and stretch. Luckily no one noticed. The teen farewelled his hot and bothered step mother, leaving to go and wait at home..</p><p>When Isshin returned he looked at the gift bag beside the table, picking it up to investigate. His beautiful date stayed calm. The older man scratched his head.</p><p>"What is this? Is this yours?"</p><p>"Are you teasing me? I don't mind when you play dumb.. sometimes."</p><p>The raven haired man rose a curios brow. Was he forgetting something? <em>Oh crap</em>. He thought.</p><p>"Ichigo.. told me you purchased that. Was he lying? Isshin it's alright if you forgot. I'm not materialistic. You know this, I only need you."</p><p>The father of three smacked his head lightly, <em>lying</em> to his wife.. "Ah, what a moron! Yes, I did buy those things!" <em>Wow, he covered for me.</em> "My boy never fails to disappoint. He must of knew I'd leave it at home. What a great son!"</p><p>..Rukia smiled.</p><p>"That is very true.."</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>When the couple arrived home Isshin was the first to knock out like usual. His duty as a husband was fulfilled, he took out his wife! What more could you want? Sure, originally he was planning on staying up.. using two fingers to creep up his wife's neck and plant some kisses in the same area..</p><p>But Rukia seemed opposed, so he let it go, wishing her sweet dreams before he went to his pillows.</p><p>The 27 year old took a hot steamy shower. Getting into something light when she came out.</p><p>No, she wasn't getting ready for bed..</p><p>Not yet..</p><p>After all, Ichigo didn't get his Mother's Day thanks. The petite vixen took a moment to study the flowers she received, smelling them deeply. She squeezed the torso of her bunny, pulling it closer to hug before placing it neatly back on her night table.</p><p>He was just too kind, her boy..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The teen was listening to music when his door was opened. A long awaited smile appeared on his face. The sound was muted then, something else needed his full, undivided attention. He watched as his step mom locked the door, walking up to his bed. She looked amazing. A naughty little expression on her face. She was a succubus with a lithe sexy body. Wearing booty shorts and a tiny tight tank top.</p><p>"I don't want you to think I didn't appreciate what you did for me. It was a nice gesture..No one has really done such a thing. For any occasion in my life. Birthdays or holidays. Not my friends, family.. even my <em>husband</em>. But <em>you</em> did. Chocolates and flowers, paired with my favorite character? Are you.. after my heart, Ichigo Kurosaki?"</p><p>The way she says his name is like a game. She gets under his skin and he wants her there.</p><p>The older woman was remarkably close now, had been since she climbed onto his mattress. Rukia was breathing the teen's air. He can't help himself, positioning himself so she can sit into his lap.</p><p>"What if I am?" He responds to her investigation, lips grazing lightly over hers. Vision switching from her lips as they tilt to accommodate, back to those plum colored eyes.</p><p>There's a kiss, the 27 year old holds onto the back of the 18 year olds neck, slipping a tongue inside his mouth to taste him. It lasts for a minute or two, they take their time like usual.</p><p>"I'd be happy, I think. Very happy. Is that what you're after?"</p><p>Ichigo took a moment, slowly pushing her down on her back, positioning himself missionary as his arms lifted to rid his shirt.</p><p>"Yes. I'd go through a 1000 blades to get it."</p><p>The raven haired beauty beamed. His words resonated deep with her, unlocking something. Her violet eyes sparkled.. then half lidded. Suddenly she pushed up one palm toward his abdomen, stopping him from going any further as he unbuckled.</p><p>Ichigo's lips opened softly, his mouth watered and his lips stung from not being able to properly heal, once again being bitten into. But the teen couldn't help it, tingling and twitching, aching and pre-leaking as he re-hardened..</p><p>"You can have everything.. anything you want. <em>Take it</em>."</p><p>Rukia had flipped over, head down on the foot of his bed, waist high. Shorts between her bent knees, hands held backward to spread her nice little rear, stretching her gaping small pink puckered hole, letting it rest and doing it all over again.</p><p>"You'll get my heart Ichigo. In the mean time..<em>you can fuck your mommy's ass♡</em>"</p><p>Nothing else mattered in that moment. His concrete hard cock sprung out of his pants with vengeance soon as he unzipped. The teen sighed a different way than before, having to grip his shaft to remove himself, pull his aching balls out too. His tip was wet with anticipation, enjoying some pre-game as he watched his step mother spread her super tight asshole.</p><p>"Fuck.. I- I never been <em>this horny.</em> Damn Rukia.." The hard tangerine haired teen leaned forward, completely possessed to taste her pink ring. His father's wife made hot sounds, swallowing her jagged breaths every time her step son gripped her fat cheeks and dug his tongue a little further.</p><p>"<em>Aaahh♡</em>, you wanted it this much? I apologize for keeping it away for so long. Mhm! ~"</p><p>Her back arched as he slapped her rear, making her creamy milk skin turned bright pink. He loved the look of it, slapping again and getting her to whimper. This could definitely last a bit longer.</p><p>He was so full and so ready to be relieved..</p><p>"Fuck, I'm in love with this." The 18 year old had to make it up to her, kissing the red marks, licking the affected areas after.</p><p>Her cheeks burned hotly as he backed up again, getting on his knees to position himself. The step mother of three turned her head slightly to get a look at him. <em>So proud</em>..</p><p>Ichigo asked her to do what she was doing earlier, wincing in pure agony delight as her tiny little anus flexed over his cock tip, contracting ever so slightly around him. The teen took another moment, holding her cheeks together as his length slid in-between. Deep honey eyes watching it disappear before it popped out on the top. His foreskin held back, precum falling down onto her skin.</p><p>Their gazes met as he applied the lube. But he was being too careful, prompting Rukia to reach her hand under to apply it herself, making Ichigo much too eager as it looked like she was fingering her own asshole.</p><p>"Go ahead, baby."</p><p>Ichigo swallowed, biting back some type of sound when he listened. His entire body clenched as his swollen cock slowly slipped in. The walls of her ass were so tight and hot. Slicker now from her own fluids and the lubricant mixed. Those soft, sexy, moans set Ichigo's skin on fire. Every part of him.</p><p>His whole body was flushed. His face was focused, brows raised from the unbelievable pleasure hijacking every sense. The pace wasn't even nearly there, just starting to pick up as he got more familiar what what he was doing.</p><p>The twin sized bed moved with them, creaking and squeaking as Rukia puffed hot, hot air. Her lithe body tightening around him, making the teen fall over to hold her from behind, place all his weight on her small body.</p><p>"Rukia,<em>Rukia</em>.."</p><p>The way her name felt against her neck and back was unforgivable. The way her tits were gripped as he pumped himself into her over and over, his balls hitting her pussy each time her ass was stuffed..</p><p>She forced her head to the side once more, looking back at her husband's son. The way he looked back at her behind his damp fringe..</p><p>His pace got sloppy. Irresponsible fast and hard. Rukia was losing it, pushing her abused rear back up on him, completely drunk on heavy arousal and under this 18 year old boy's control.</p><p>Each buck of his hips granted relief to the ache she instilled inside, further solidifying the borderline need to fuck his step mom.</p><p>A sexy milf was already seeing hearts and stars, tongue out as her step son made sweet, sweet love to her asshole.</p><p>"<em>Mom♡</em>, fuck, <em>momm</em>.."</p><p>Ichigo interlocked his arms over her chest now, keeping her still as he buried himself into her like a hammer. Dirty slapping skin upon skin, squelching and need.</p><p>"I'm..I'm gonna cum inside you!"</p><p>"Please, please cum inside me, hmm~ haa<em>ah</em>!"</p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p>The load was huge, pumped into Rukia's ass, spilling back out the more he kept working inside her, only getting more turned on as it came pouring down her ass and down her legs. The spent teen sat back up, one knee bent to the side as the other knelt down, giving better access to fuck his step mom's bouncing, pink ass. One small neck tensed as her long hair was pulled taut, wrapped around his fist.</p><p>He had completely marked his territory, taking ownership of that ass.</p><p>His other hand dug it's finger tips into her hips, leaving marks that would turn light purple later..</p><p>It was painful but the small woman had a high tolerance, delighted she could make a troubled, bothered boy calm down..</p><p>The penetration slowed. Ichigo's breathing filled the room. He was <em>empty</em>.</p><p>"Feel better, now?♡ Did you like my return gift ?"</p><p>A dirty dark smirk took place on the 18 year old's face. No choice but to wince, groan a bit and curse as he pulled out his softening dick, hot seed still connected to its tip as a little bit more spilled out of her.</p><p>"I.. I did." Another hot slap to her stinging cheek. "Thanks, <em>mom</em>."</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The shower from earlier was only in vain, once again having to be run for another set of washers. Ichigo held his father's wife up against the steamy tiled wall, making out with her slick heat. No inch of her was untouched, receiving love and care. The teen boy was more than eager.</p><p>It was past 4 AM then. It was impossible to part. All they wished to be was with one another, tasting each others lips and talking, touching and feeling.</p><p>But she had to go. Before his father awoke.. to put herself in his bed. As much as it irritated Ichigo, he had to accept it..</p><p>For now, at least.</p><p>The petite 27 year old vixen stopped in her tracks before she opened his door. She turned around for a moment.</p><p>"Thank you.. for such a great <em>Mother's Day, Ichigo</em>."</p><p>The teen rubbed his neck, the weight of how wicked and corrupt their relationship was settling in..</p><p>"..You're welcome." He smirked.</p>
<hr/><p>I was originally gonna end this a lot sooner but I figured fuck it, why not write another? So there is gonna be a few more :) I just want to formally apologize here though - shout out to Isshin Kurosaki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Family Outing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Spring. We often describe spring as a time of rebirth, renewal and awakening. Many trees are blossoming and early flowers are pushing through the earth.</p><p>The new weather greeted Japan with an alluring smile. Granting oh so many who suffered from winter's fever. The air was fresh, flowers bloomed through the earth, new trees began to grow. It was the type of year where renewal was expected. Things were lovely, blissful and beautiful all around.</p><p>Spring meant verdant greenery, cherry blossom trees and perfect weather.</p><p>As the mountain snows began to recede and the bare trees started producing leaves, an exciting sense of tension took over cities and towns across the country.</p><p>It was Rukia's favorite time of year just like Isshin's. <em>Oh, they just had so much in common!</em></p><p>School was currently out for Spring vacation so the oldest Kurosaki wanted to make the best out of it. With the lovely weather and all his kids by his side, a family outing at the park was just asking to be had!</p><p>"That's a lovely idea, Isshin. I'll go to the grocery store to pick up what we need. Would you like to BBQ?"</p><p>Without even answering the raven haired man only turned around, hands out suggestively to bring attention to the apron he suddenly had on.</p><p>
  <em>'Kiss The Chef'</em>
</p><p>His beautiful young wife cracked a smile, marching over to follow orders.</p><p>"I'll be back. I'll take Ichigo with me as well."</p><p>"Sounds good, love of my life!" Isshin whistled, heading out of the living room to clean and gather his cooking utensils.</p><p>Mrs. Kurosaki headed up stairs to gather her son..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Mhm</em> - ♡ <em>Ichi.. Ichig</em>o, we need to leave. We can't stay.."</p><p>"Give me another, <em>fmhm</em>, one more minute damnit."</p><p>There wasn't much to do leaving the young man's stepmother in his mercy. The teen had his father's wife up in his arms, keeping her higher than he was against the wall. Her swollen pink peaks were licked and sucked, kissed and <em>cared for.</em></p><p>Rukia's step son had disappeared into her blouse, under the fabric to breast feed like some aggressive kid. The 18 year old used a knee to keep her up in place, as his hands held her tiny tits together.</p><p>"<em>Nngh~ mhm,</em> fuck yes... that feels sooo good."</p><p>A big, wet tongue slid from each nipple, prodding and encircling each bud.</p><p>"But.. Ichigo ~ we <em>have</em> to leave for the <em>groc - gro</em>cery store.."</p><p>She got to slid down carefully once his knee was removed. Rukia fixed her blouse, ignoring the annoyed look on her mean step son's features.</p><p>"You're a buzzkill, you know that?" The younger Kurosaki complained.</p><p>"You're too horny for your own good, you know that?"</p><p>The ginger stretched, wiping his mouth as his <em>dad's wife</em> unlocked the door. No denial here.</p><p>"Well, it's time for us to part. Come on, w– <em>wait</em>." One petite woman crossed her arms. A smug look. "..That cannot be seen by anyone. Let me take care of it first, before we leave.." Oh, how helpful..</p><p>Ichigo followed her gaze, lowering his own to what called it. A grin drew on his lips. The door was suddenly locked again..</p><p>The bed sunk in as it's owner sat on the very edge. Warmth hotter than the current season sizzles upon the young Kurosaki's skin. Something wraps itself around his guts, tightening the space around his chest.</p><p>He can feel his pulse point in several spots on his body as his step mother rids her little top. No bra to be seen as she gets on her knees in front of him.</p><p>"You make me so happy. ♡ Mommy's <em>tiny tits</em> turned you on," Her words stick to his cock tip, feeling the warmth of her breath. "– <em>this</em> much?" One digit pushed against his erection, making it move like a damn bobble head toy. "Mhm.. you're much more veiny today♡."</p><p>The teen just leans back, enjoying what was next. So much for the grocery store..</p><p>His head falls for a moment, wincing and puffing a hot breath as she sucks on his cock head. Slurping some pregame as those pretty purple eyes roll backward. Watching her enjoy it just as much as he was made that misty cum gush onto her tongue even more. Damn he was already so close to the edge and the way thay gaze was fixated on Ichigo made it that much more hotter.</p><p>"Use your — <em>your</em>.."</p><p>"Say it, baby. Use my what?"</p><p>"Your tits.."</p><p>"What kind? Are they big? Small?"</p><p>His vision was getting foggy the more his legs began to freeze in place. His pelvis did no such thing however, moving to spread his swole cock against her lips.</p><p>"Your hot, tiny tits!"</p><p>"<em>That's my baby ~~~</em>"</p><p>Rukia sneered like a proud mother, holding her breasts tightly together to jack her step son off, opening her mouth as his cum pulsated out.</p><p>"Fuck, <em>Fuuuck – Nn</em>gh~~" The teen groaned in a whisper, holding his mom's head still as he fucked the inside of her awaiting, warm mouth. Tight, hard suction pulling more of Ichigo's hot jizz out. His vision went dumb and black the more his load shot down her throat. "<em>Mom</em>~... damn it.. swallow your fuck<em>ing son's cum.</em>.." Heavy, labored breaths fell from Ichigo's lips as he tried to settle down. Woah, how could he even say something so twisted? So twistedly hot!</p><p>Slowly he began to pull out, soon fix Rukia's hair after. Can't have his step mother at the store looking like she just got throat fucked.</p><p>Isshin's wife looked quite pleased with herself, grabbing a near by towel that belonged to her step son. He even graciously helped her clean up, kissing once and twice in the meantime.</p><p>The pair left their spots, heading for the door. The comedown not even acquainted yet..</p><p>"Time to go. Are you happy now~?" Rukia teased..</p><p>The spent citrus haired 18 year old took a moment, still tense from his orgasm. One arm aside the milf, against the wall. "Are <em>you</em> happy now?"</p><p><em>Touché</em>.</p><p>Rukia smiled.</p><p><em>Her and her son just had so much in common</em>!</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The teen pushed the cart absent mindfully, in his own world as his step mom picked out what they needed for the day. His old man was gonna grill some hot dogs and burgers. All they needed was some refreshments and buns.</p><p>But Rukia didn't take her step son in the bread aisle, or the soda aisle. She lead him into the candy one.</p><p>His father's wife didn't even like chocolate. Why was she even bothering? Two big bags of his favorites. TimTam's. Some violet crumbles and even a pound worth of kisses. Holy shit!</p><p>"Wait, you're the one who always gets these? I thought dad was. It's my favorite."</p><p>"I know. It's always been me, though."</p><p><em>That's.. really sweet. </em>Rukia always seemed to be thinking about him. Something as simple as getting treats but still - It was really thoughtful.</p><p>If there wasn't any cameras and faces they see all to many times around, he probably would kiss her right now.</p><p><em>When you receive a bit of kindness from one another, you can tell a little of what their thinking. Some expect gratitude, some only do it to be seen kind by others. I'm not saying you can read their mind or anything like that, but you can tell what kind of resolve lies behind their gift, whether it's a </em>bag of chocolates<em> or a </em>shiny new car. <em>Is it to receive thanks, or to make someone happy? </em></p><p>"Your sisters really like violet crumbles too. But the others are for you. It was worth receiving hell from you when I'd spot you soon after marching to the pantry to get chocolate. It was always so..cute."</p><p>
  <em>Rukia just had a good heart. </em>
</p><p>He was blushing a light red now, itching his neck.</p><p>"Whatever. I never gave you hell by the way."</p><p>The cart, which was in Rukia's hands now – stopped. "<em>Please</em>, say that once more?"</p><p>"Shut up.."</p><p>The pair walked side by side through the aisle, one delicate arm interlocked with a larger one.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The park was lively. So many had the same idea Isshin had. Dogs ran and barked, people were having fun chasing after them. Folks had nice music playing as the grills sizzle. It was a bright and sunny day after all, with cherry blossom's falling all around.</p><p>Yuzu and Karin joined a group of their age by the swing sets, leaving their old man and mom by the table/picnic area. Ichigo was there as well, keeping busy by staring at Instagram for half an hour. His father just loved to burn the burgers and take his time..</p><p>Rukia was helping the older Kurosaki, assisting him with the hot dogs. She could tell her step son wasn't a fan, distracting himself by the table as his father rubbed her back.</p><p>"Isshin, what do you have in place for our son? His report card was amazing, don't you think?"</p><p>"Ah, I'm proud of my boy." The 42 year old cheered, turning his head half way to get a peak of his kin. "I have a gift for him alright. I just haven't been able to get it just yet. But I will! Accomplishments don't go unanswered in my home!"</p><p>
  <em>But dad, you already gave me a great gift.</em>
</p><p>The phone didn't hold Ichigo's attention anymore. His mom did.</p><p>"That sounds thoughtful." Rukia beamed, eyeing her step son behind her husband's back. "I'm sure he can't wait."</p><p>The teen grinned like a devil.</p><p>The truth was, he really couldn't..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Isshin was waiting for the extra hot dogs to grill, taking a seat across his son at the picnic table. Yuzu and Karin ditched the fam, opting to eat alongside their new friends by the monkey bars.</p><p>Wow. Isshin really couldn't believe how close his family had become though, watching Rukia tease their son and <em>fall into his lap</em> was hilarious. The way Ichigo <em>let her stay there</em> as they both ate was adorable!</p><p>The trio talked and laughed, reminisced and thought.</p><p>The whole while Ichigo's grip around his step mother stood sturdy..</p><p>"Dad, are you taking mom anywhere later?"</p><p>Oh, how the oldest Kurosaki really appreciated how far his son had grown. It must of been so incredible for his wife to feel so accepted! The 42 year old knew how hard it was in the first few months. Ichigo was so distant and quite rude toward her. Rukia always looked saddened by it. But look at his wife now! A bigger smile than the moon! Sitting in the lap of his son. How loving!</p><p>"No, we don't have any plans. Why son?"</p><p>"Great. Just asking. Wanted to watch a movie later."</p><p>"Oh! I love that! My family is so close now~~~ makes a grown man want to cry."</p><p>Ichigo shook his head. "Enough crocodile tears, old man."</p><p>"I can't control my emotions, son." He pouted.</p><p>Rukia giggled, taking a sip of some strawberry soda. Turning her head to look deeply into the eyes of her husband's son. "What movie did you have in mind?"</p><p>They all sat and listened, keeping cool in the Spring weather. Trying to keep cool as Ichigo slyly entered a hand through her skirt..</p><p>
  <em>Oh no. Not in front of everyone! We're at a park, you moron! In the daylight! Next to your fa – </em>
</p><p>"A<em>h♡</em>~"</p><p>The grown woman couldn't help but whimper, muffling her sounds with a bite of a American cheeseburger. Isshin looked proud, thinking his grilling expertise brought such pleasure to Rukia's tastebuds. Completely oblivious, like the rest of the park, that his son was playing with his wife's pussy.</p><p>"You like it that much, Rukia?" Isshin whistled, smirking.</p><p>Oh, things couldn't get more twisted could they..</p><p>"I <em>think</em> she does, dad."</p><p>Rukia had to turn and look back at her step son, raised brows and all. How could he play along? He really was a naughty little boy. A fucked up one. She was sort of .. impressed.</p><p>Her little brows were knitted as Isshin's kin rubbed two fingers up and down her slick lips. Such a little tease, once or twice pressing a sensitive clit. It didn't take long to grow wet, the more her husband and his son began to talk about who knows what; The whole while she was being messed with.</p><p>Ichigo's cock grew hard. Increasingly did blood draw south, filling him up like no tomorrow. Her soft bottom pressed against him every time she suddenly jerked from her juicy heat being teased, making him want to kiss her in front of his damn father.</p><p>Wrong – this was sooo wrong.</p><p>There's too many people around.. and Ichigo has his hand down her skirt! She wants to tell him off, even if she doesn't wish for him to stop. Fuck.</p><p>Her head lays back onto her step son's shoulder. Blissfully does that lady sip her strawberry soda through a straw, using her free hand to clutch at the table.</p><p>Isshin swallows down his burger, grabbing that little trembling hand. "Love of my life, you really love American style burgers, don't you? Hahaha."</p><p>She smiles like a little housewife. "Oh, <em>yes</em> ~ I do."</p><p>Ichigo sneers. No she doesn't, she's obsessed with <em>Japanese cock</em>.</p><p>Suddenly Rukia stirs a bit, coughing to cover up as Ichigo positions himself to enter her from behind. Eyes go wide, gaze turns to meet his. <em>What are you doing? </em></p><p>"Can I?"</p><p>The woman takes a second, letting his whisper settle on her skin. Isshin begins to talk with her, asking what her plans were for a upcoming holiday celebration with her side of family.</p><p>"Uhm – I.." She can't think straight, stuttering like a fool. One thing taking over her senses..</p><p><em>No</em>, she <em>should</em> say no. But damn, <em>damn</em> she wants it so fucking bad! Each girthy movement accompanied by her tightening, just like the grip her hand has on his father's..</p><p>"I think we'll invite them, <em>ah</em> ~ for, <em>excuse m</em>e,'" She fake sneezes, slamming down on her step son's erection, taking him in. "<em>Nngh~~ </em>For Halloween..!"</p><p>Ichigo can't help but exhale a huge breath of relief. Pressure finally elevated as his mother sunk down on his thick, hard cock. Warm, soaking wet, tight hold all around his length. Not even completely all the way in yet. "Fuck." The teen whispered, looking elsewhere as his grip grew even tighter around her waist. The other hand in that flowy long skirt, rubbing the top of her pussy.</p><p>Good, no one was noticing anything. There back was to a large bush anyhow, so they'd only get caught if someone really tried to find out..</p><p>"That sounds great. I can't wait to spend more time with them. I don't think your family liked me much." Isshin confessed, taking another bite of his meal.</p><p>Rukia couldn't speak for a moment, only shaking her head as her step son grew inside her and her clit was rubbed.</p><p>"N – <em>no. Not </em>at all. They did like you."</p><p>Isshin chuckled. "There's my wife, using those rose tinted glasses. It's fine. It takes time for a family to come around, just like mine! <em>Isn't that right, </em>son?"</p><p>"A <em>– yeah, d</em>ad.<em>. it is</em>.."</p><p>Slowly, ever so carefully did Ichigo move inside her..blissfully enjoying every taboo fucking second. His vision focused on the back of her head, or those eyes whenever she'd turned back to 'ask him a question'. There was no such thing from recovering from this moment. It would forever be implanted in his twisted mind.</p><p>The older Kurosaki beamed, opening his arms to really feel that Spring weather. "Ah. Today has been a great day. My woman is happy, my son is happy. What more could I ask for? Except.. a new child."</p><p>Ichigo didn't pause but his thought process did. "Really? You're gonna have a kid?"</p><p>Rukia stood quiet, too lost in her own world. Strawberry soda colored blush flushing her features..</p><p>"Yes.. we talked about it!" The 42 year old beamed. "Not right now. We only now just got married after all. But it is something we'd like."</p><p>The oldest Kurosaki got up from his seat. "Well, I'm going to check on the girls, keep an eye on my wife for me Ichigo!"</p><p>"You got it, old man."</p><p>Shakily, did a long awaited moan leave Rukia's lips. Once Isshin was out of sight the penetration got a little more involved. The picnic table area still had people all around, but the pair of lovers kept their eyes on the lookout, feeling safe as everyone seemed to be doing their own thing; Much too busy to notice the step son fucking his mother. The teen uses two digits to swirl tight knitted circles against her swollen bud, giving her more sensation each time he moved inside. His own shaft rubbed against her fat clit too..</p><p>"Ichigo ~ <em>oh, Ichig</em>o..♡"</p><p>"You're sucking me in harder than before. You're so wet too. You little slut, getting off on fucking me in front of my own dad?"</p><p>"O<em>h God</em>," His dirty filthy words make her clutch her own head, gyrating her hips to let him feel every wet inch of her pink insides. The grip on the table grows increasingly tighter as her son moves carefully but his fingers move quickly. "D-<em>don't</em> stop, so close…"</p><p>"Do it, do it for me <em>mom</em>. <em>Cum on my cock </em>in front of everyone.."</p><p>"<em>Nnghh</em>, ♡fuck! mhm~ <em>Yes</em>!" The woman uses both hands to cover her mouth, closing her lids tight as her orgasm flushes out her hot and heavy core. Her whole body reacts, shutting down and relightening each nerve as the world crumbles all around. Each abrupt surge of energy making her knees shake under that picnic table. Warm liquid gushed down, coating the milf's step son's dick.</p><p>Feeling such a rush and a <em>pulsating creamy hold </em>didn't make Ichigo last long, soon emptying his hot, thick load up inside of his father's wife.</p><p>Who, speaking of which, just joined the table once more.</p><p>"Alright, let's go!~ The kids are already in the car. I'll clean up and we can head home."</p><p>"<em>Coming</em>..♡" Ichigo and Rukia <em>both</em> replied.. breathily.</p><p>The 42 year old smiled. "Great!" Completely unaware Ichigo was balls deep inside Rukia.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The whole family really enjoyed theirselves today. It made perfect sense to wind down with some popcorn and a good little movie. Ichigo picked it out. Karin hated it from the getgo, considering he was a fan of Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, Christopher Marlowe – his movie choices held the same sentiment. Masterpieces to a lot, but boring to some. Especially his family..</p><p>The girls were half asleep on the other couch before ditching completely for their bedroom. The youngest mean Kurosaki deemed the movie too long and Yuzu followed the exit. Isshin was half way there but was soldiering on. Rukia didn't mind, enjoying Hamlet. She relaxed on Ichigo's abdomen, laying her head there. The woman was lying between her husband and step son, leaving her feet to relax in Isshin's lap. He was quite good at foot massages.</p><p>It was about an hour into the movie when it started..</p><p>Ichigo – well, Rukia, had a blanket but sometime near the middle of the film she placed it on her son's lap. The quilt simply got too hot for her. Then, as the side of her head was resting upon his stomach.. a hand snaked it's way in between her silk robe.. Clutching her breast from behind!</p><p>Slyly did she turn her vision to get a look, noticing Isshin's son focus on the film. However, when Rukia turned her head back to the movie, Ichigo's other hand disappeared into the blanket.</p><p>She smirked, only pictured what was next. Her heated orbs once more returned up, taking a look at her step son making sure his father's eyes were closed. Once that was settled, a big, fat cock sprung from behind the covers.</p><p>Rukia followed along, opening her mouth for him to enter. They both kept their cool, eyes on the movie ahead as Ichigo held himself from the base, clutching his balls to move his shaft into her mouth. Fisting that tit in his clutch. Fucking his mom's mouth in secret..</p><p>His groans were low but it turned her on. Isshin was so out of it, falling asleep as Rukia's feet stirred a bit, offering a nice massage the further he went under..</p><p>The night went on perfectly executed. Completely in the clear as Rukai sucked on her son's cock during movie night. It never ended there, soon abandoning Mr. Kurosaki to settle their bout in Ichigo's room.</p><p>The bed creaked for too long, his fucking fringe was damp. It only came to a standstill when Isshin called out his wife's name.. but even then did the teen hold on tight, kissing her for far too long..</p><p>"This is farewell, Ichigo.. <em>just</em> for now.." Rukia promised, beaming like a little succubus. The woman grabbed her clothes and his towel, having to surely take a shower; To clean his scent and liquid. Perspiration and sin.</p><p>"You made me feel..great today. Thank you, Rukia."</p><p>Before the door opened she turned around once more.</p><p>"You do not have to thank me for doing that. That's what mothers do ♡~"</p><p>Something surged deep within him, almost possessing the young man to lock the door and beg for more time. For her to reference such a thing, from so long ago – fuck; He was <em>obsessed</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Anger Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was a few days before Kinrou Kansha no Hi. It is similar to American's Thanksgiving in the sense that it centers around gratitude, but for a different historical reason.</p><p>The Japanese continue the tradition every year, celebrating on November 23rd. It is a day of giving thanks and showing appreciation to laborers and people who work hard. School is closed, work is off. It's all about family spending their time enjoying a well-deserved rest rather than partying like their American counterparts. Rukia loved Kinrou Kansha no Hi. It meant loved ones and food. What wasn't there to be excited about? She'd get to see her father and mother, brother and possibly even Seaweed Ambassador! (..The only thing her father truly loved. The family's precious cat!) Well.. that was the<em> plan.</em> The young woman looked forward to it a whole month before.</p><p>Everything was going according to, until October ended. During Halloween, Isshin's in-laws visited. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was even better than the original assumed idea. His wife was suppose to visit them; Take a plane. But her husband surprised her, flying out the love of his life's relatives to her. It was perfect. Until.. that night.</p><p>Byakuya wasn't a drinker. He had turned his back on the gut-rot moons ago. <em>'C'mon! Just one. Afraid I'll out drink you?'</em> It was a simple, fun scheme by Mr. Kurosaki. Halloween night, why not party a little?</p><p>
  <em>'..Just one. I have no interest in a game or competition however.'</em>
</p><p>That was a lie.</p><p>When Rukia abandoned her<em> step son's room</em> for the night, that's when she saw it. That's when she heard it. Yuzu and Karin frozen on the side lines, Hisana her mother trying to be the peace maker. It was bad. There stood a drunken Byakuya revealing his truth, how much he despised the relationship held by his daughter and the older man and how he hoped it would end. The flushed doctor didn't cower or lower his head, condemning his father in law's opinions and promising how much <em>harder</em> he was going to love his wife.</p><p>It got bad.</p><p>Ichigo had to step in, pissed off anyone thought it was okay to argue like that with his dad - much less in in front his little sisters. However, the teen was a little more graceful with it, respectively coming between the two heated men and causing ceasefire. Isshin, soon to be forgotten by morning felt frustrated his son didn't pick a side. <em>His</em> should of been the only option..</p><p>But at the end of the day, Ichigo didn't want to get on Rukia's bad one neither. The other man in question was her dad..</p><p>One week passed since then. Rukia was empathetic and embarrassed. She felt for her husband and tried her best to make it up to him. But no special dinners or sexy lingerie could dispute her family hating him. Isshin became distant after..</p><p>However - his son couldn't be happier! Reaping the benefits of his absent father like no fucking tomorrow. He felt like a damn cow <em>being milked</em> so much. His mom was just way too hungry the past 7 days; The ginger was more than willing to quench her guilty thirst with all his cum. If his<em> 'parents'</em> wanted to undergo some type of conflict soon, the teen might have to stuff the resolution far away; If<em> this</em> was the alternative!</p><p>One month then passed. Things were returning to normal. After what Byakuya Kuchiki did, Isshin felt bad and wondered if it<em> was</em> wrong; If<em> he</em> was wrong; Dating such a younger woman.. However, that all came down to how <em>he</em> felt, not others. Rukia is the one who vocalized that, begging him to not pay attention to such a cold opinion from another. Not wanting to upset his wife, whom must of felt so..'alone' the past few weeks, he abandoned the practice of distancing. No more visits to the bar with Kisuke, no extra hour shifts, no more doubts.</p><p>Isshin was all Rukia's again!</p><p>.. Ichigo hated it. Despised seeing them work things out, scoffed at the low conversation of 'adding an addition to the family.' It only made the high schooler smile harder than he ever had upon walking into a fight. It was a few days before Kinrou Kansha no Hi and although Isshin was over the whole thing with Byakuya, the cut wasn't healed yet. Therefore, the older Kurosaki found it very frustrating his wife wanted<em> that man</em> in his house again!</p><p>Rukia was.. pissed. She couldn't believe the things her husband was spewing, saying such vile words about her father. Word like bigot, prick, snob and cock sucker. Almost every word you don't say about a woman's family.. But it seemed as though Isshin was at his boiling point and Mr. Kuchiki was the one who put that pot to cook in the first place - so he finally let it out. Unfortunately, it wasn't on the man who it needed to be on. Just his daughter.</p><p>''<em>Fuck you</em>!'' Rukia cried, slapping her husband with intent. Red in her face, red on her hand; It hurt more than she thought.</p><p>Isshin stood still, trying to process what had happened. Harsher breath releasing from his lungs as the moments went on. Ichigo remained quiet, trying to be unnoticeable from the opposite side of the room. He was empathetic with both sides, believe it or not. But had his step mom's dad really gone that far? He couldn't remember ever witnessing or hearing his own father be so pissed; Much let tell off someone he cared about due to the actions and words of another. Who cares if her family doesn't like you? What a moron.</p><p>'' '<em>Fuck you</em>'? Then you hit me?'' The oldest Kurosaki was angry.</p><p>''You just got done telling me how much of a bad person my father is! <em>I'll do it again</em> if you don't refrain from using that language about him.'' The petite woman threatened. She wasn't done just yet though. ''You speak as though he is the devil. He is your senior, who told you he didn't like us being married.<em> That was it</em>! What is wrong with you?''</p><p>''Why is my wife taking his side? He told me how much he despised me. Said I was as ugly as I appeared to be in the inside, that I was sick for dating a woman so young due to me having daughter's who aren't teenagers yet. What did he even mean by that? As if you're 11 and not in your mid 20's. He called me a pervert, Rukia. Said I should stay away from you and hoped the marriage would fail.<em> Fuck him</em> - I will not allow that bastard under my roof again. It's final.''</p><p>The hand Isshin used to slice the air to emphasis his point was smacked. ''Wrong. You will not treat me like that,<em> 'It's final'</em>. So don't do it again,'' The heated beauty snapped. ''I am inviting my family over. You will not dictate what I can and cannot do. We're married.''</p><p>The raven haired man had enough, walking away. ''Watch me.''</p><p>''Isshin Kurosaki! I will leave you for Kinrou Kansha no Hi. I will take a plane -''</p><p>''I'm starting to think your old dad was right.''</p><p>There was a tilt to her head. ''What exactly does that mean-?''</p><p>''We shouldn't be married. I went into this too quickly. I could of waited and found someone better.''</p><p>Even Ichigo's eyes went wide.</p><p>Rukia was still cut off from earlier, now completely frozen in position at her husband's words. ''...'' But the silence angered the young woman's husband far greater than if she had spoken. The doctor walked beside her urgently, almost soliciting a flinch; But the older man only threw several plates off the table at once, causing a harsh shattering. His wife didn't mind, keeping her gaze straight ahead and unblinking, crossed arms and all.</p><p>''Ah. So I say something like that and you don't disagree now? You stay silent for the first time?'' The way Mr. Kurosaki had risen his voice even woke the girls up. The atsmosphere was struggling then.</p><p>But the reason Rukia Kurosaki hadn't spoken wasn't due to agreeing with his last statement; It was her way to try and halt the tears that formed from his earlier one.</p><p>''R<em>-Rukia</em>? I'm sorry.''</p><p>Enough was enough, the young step mother took her leave, walking past her hurtful husband who was now trying to switch things up. He had realized his mistake too late and his pleas to turn around weren't working. It irritated him just a bit much. ''I said, I'M SORRY!''</p><p>''Hey, get the FUCK off of her!'' Ichigo demanded, grabbing his father's hand from the woman's wrist. The way Isshin had gripped her and forcibly pulled her back was crossing the line. The poor beauty even moaned in pain.</p><p>As Rukia held her wrist and stepped aside something awoken deep inside. Watching on as her husband apologized and Ichigo refused it for her.. The way he had just removed her from him.</p><p>''Please, I just.. I got upset.'' The older Kurosaki tried to persist, swarmed with guilt and realization at the sight of those tears.; But his wife shook her head.</p><p>''No. I need a break. I need to get out of here -'' The 27 year old sighed.</p><p>''Please -'' Isshin tried.</p><p>''Stop trying to touch her dad. Let it go.'' The ginger irritatedly snapped, playing peace maker and trying to take away his prize.. Surprisingly, it worked~! Everyone came to the conclusion that it would be better to cool off elsewhere. So Ichigo offered to drive for a bit with his step mom.. take her out of the house for a little. His father agreed, apologizing once more before the two left and having his words fall on deaf ears. His wife wouldn't even look at him. She was so angry. So hurt. So..<em>spiteful now.</em></p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>''<em>Fuck Ru</em>kia.. I'm not even parked yet.'' Ichigo whispered, biting his lip as they approached a red light in the dark night. His mom was all over his dick, massaging him through jeans. The 27 year old milf couldn't help herself, still feeling unseated anger due to the boy's father. The only thing making her feel better being his son's cock growing in her palm. <em>Perhaps the real case is that you </em>have been <em>too busy waiting for someone better; that is why you have no idea your own child has been making love to me under your roof.. for months.</em> Her jaw clenched just picturing him. How could another think he had the say-so over her life and plans? Oh, it drove her mad! Then to say something so stupid!</p><p>''Hey, it's alright. Don't let anyone get you this upset. He isn't worth it.'' The 18 year old year old could tell it was getting to his<em> mom</em>. Although the milf was pretty cute pissed off, it wasn't right to let her boil with it. The teen tried to say more with similar chords and the more he did- the harder he got. The appreciation from his encouraging words came in his jeans getting unzipped and cock getting pumped tighter. ''Shit,'' Ichigo cut off, squeezing the back of Rukia's head rest when her warm wet mouth engulfed him. Strained features, squelching mouth sounds and sighs as he drove into a packed lot.. <em>Hope no one sees this.</em></p><p>The relief of putting the car in park couldn't come sooner, allowing his hand to finally abandon the steering wheel to grab Isshin's wife. The grip on Rukia's hair tightened as her step son clutched the back of her head, forking his fingers through black locks to semi force her throat down a little further. ''God yes..'' The 19 year old groaned, head falling backward. This petite beauty just always knew how to make him feel good. Even just the fact she was upset and the way to make herself feel better was sucking <em>him off -</em> The little succubus was <em>really</em> an angel.</p><p>''No - <em>wait</em>..'' Ichigo begged, contradicting himself as his own hips didn't listen, fucking the inside of Rukia's mouth softly. ''Stop. This isn't right.'' The teen insisted, slipping out. His step mother re-adjusted in her seat, leaning over the middle compartment. Sexy, violet eyes shining up at him - waiting to find out what was next. The way she licked her lips of her saliva and his pre-cum driving the ginger mad. That absent-minded grip she held on the<em> gear shift..</em></p><p>''What is it, baby?''</p><p>''You're not suppose to cool me off.'' Her husband's son reminded. ''Let me make <em>you</em> feel better.''</p><p>Oh, her son was simply too sweet, always earning a smile from her.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>''Ichigo, <em>faster</em>! Fuck ~ You feel so good.'' The raven haired milf praised, little sun dress hiked around her waist as she sat in the boy's lap; Facing one another; Hooking her arms around his neck, bodies pressed up against in the backseat. Veiny big cock sliding up and down her folds, rubbing that needy clit. The woman giggled, biting down on her son's neck as Ichigo gripped her rear. ''Mhm - keep making mommy feel better. Such a good, indecent boy.'' Her pitch raised.</p><p>Their kiss was sloppy as usual, exchanging taste upon from their tongue. The ginger is in another word, not giving a damn if someone was to walk up and see. The whole lot had folks leaving their cars to head to stores yet no one else existed in this moment. Just tight, wet mom!</p><p>She was soaked ~ His damn dick was slimy now. It made the teen pulsate, eager to get inside. Like wild, hot pheromones grabbing him in a chokehold - he <em>needed</em> to get inside. ''Mo<em>m.. can I?</em>'' Kurosaki whispered, still rubbing one out as he helped her do the same. Holding that tiny waist tight, desperately wanting in to Hedone's palace.</p><p>But something shifted - Rukia pulled away. The 19 year old was devastated, relief cooling down his beating heart as she stripped herself of the clothes keeping her skin from him. But that didn't mean she returned to his lap.</p><p>Ichigo watched as she backed up, sat down on the middle compartment between the two front seats.</p><p>''Can you?''</p><p>Oh, is that what this is?</p><p>A smirk appeared on Kurosaki. Rukia laughed as he attacked, getting on his knees in such a small confinement of a vehicle, letting those thighs rest on each side of his shoulder. The milf bit the nail of her thumb, squeezing as her son felt up her sides; Pulled and twisted pink peaks, pressing his lips closer to what was importantly and aching.</p><p>The 27 year old beauty was overwhelmed. It was all so soft and contagiously hazey in warmth.</p><p>The nearer Ichigo got to her empty, needy core, the wetter her thighs were. It drove him mad and the only antidote was licking all of her slick heat off.</p><p>Her thighs clenched as every possible nerve tingled. If she bit down any harder her lips were soon to bleed. ''That's right baby, make it up to mommy for how harsh your father treated her.<em> Eat me out</em> ~''</p><p>The first slid of his tongue was accompanied by a an expulsion of breath. A sexy pitch of a labored moan as Rukia held her lips apart with two fingers, tightening below as her son lapped away at her pussy between those digits. Sounds of his enjoyment of her taste filling the small car.. ''Fuck! <em>Mhmm </em>Ichigo - just like that. Fuck me with your tongue ~'' The grip on her right breast abandoned post to grab the teen's hair; But her cute little tits were still played with by her son; The whole while he sucked on her juicy clit.</p><p>Sugary sweet moans bounced around the car as Rukia leaned a little back, allowing more comfortability to spread and hump her husband's son. Curling up those hands to clench her fist, eyes rolling to darkness as one pink wet muscle played with her.</p><p>The ginger got so much better at his job, listening to the way she reacted to where his tongue was, feel her little body tense against him. Fuck! This was amazing. Making out with his step mom's pussy couldn't be beat.</p><p>Mrs. Kurosaki begged and pleaded for more, trembling as he finally pushed his fat tongue inside her. She was held in place, crying out as her young step son used other means to make love to her.</p><p>Isshin could never make Rukia see stars like this.</p><p>She couldn't hold out, cumming in the boy's mouth in thick gushes. Hot liquid warming Ichigo's taste buds, making his dick twitch as her pussy throbbed violently. Dark brown eyes rolling backward as his step mother sucked in his tongue. The teen wasn't over it just yet, beginning to move again and penetrate her ring, eat up the rest it leaked.</p><p>''<em>Ichigo</em>!'' Rukia cried, eyes wide and mouth agape, bending forward as her whole body rewired. All 86 billion neurons in her brain screaming his name. Orgasm still fucking her up as he devoured her hot hole. Another stutter of Isshin's first son was accompanied by red cheeks. Burning her skin and flushing to the rest of it as her pretty lavender eyes crossed, the whole while she's<em> still moving her hips. </em>Crash after crash, moan after whine, beg after pea<em> -</em> her climax was astounding, sending her to oblivion as she rested down. Long drawn out breaths now. Weakly did her eyes fall upon the kind boy who made her feel better. A soft smile upon her features.</p><p>The teen wiped his lips as he leaned over her, pressing the same thumb into her mouth, biting back a groan as her step mom sucked it off. Moving her bang out of the way to look at her better.</p><p>''Feel okay now?'' Ichigo questioned, smirking like the piece of shit he was - the boy who stole his father's wife. Had her under his thumb more than anyone knew..</p><p>''I always feel better with you.'' The petite girl revealed, sitting up. Isshin's son helped her with putting her dress on, rubbing her back as she returned to her rightful place in his lap, kissing away until there wasn't anymore frustration.. ''I don't want to return just yet..'' Rukia admitted, stalling her hands on the hem of her clothes. There was a slight tilt to Ichigo's head. ''I am still crossed with that..mongrel.'' She thought it was over, but the idea of returning to the Clinic reminded the 27 year old it wasn't. ''Plus,'' Her words lingered on the teen's neck. His knees knocked as the milf surprised him, gripping him once more through pants. ''Relationships are 50/50. I can't leave you like this.''</p><p>The petite girl revealed, sitting up. Isshin's son helped her take her dress off..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was still on his mind. Just earlier. The way his step mother held the gear shift in her hand. It made him sweat.</p><p>Now, it made her sweat too.</p><p>''You like that? Huh? <em>Feel good inside you?</em>''</p><p>It was uncomfortable as first, they struggled. Being between chairs, squatting over the center console. But the more Ichigo moved into her hot ass, the better it got! And then - he moved her over the gear lever.. Rukia had never felt such a sensation, two things in at once, fucking her, taking her higher as her step son's groans warmed her ear. It left like she was being double teamed, having the teen's cock in from behind and the fucking stick shift inside her pussy!</p><p>''Answer me, Rukia- '' The teen demanded, grabbing the back of her arms tighter, pushing in her perfect peachy ass harder. It earned a sweet whimper.</p><p>''Yes, It feels good–"</p><p>''You want two cocks inside you, don't you? You want me and my dad to fuck you at once? Is that what you're saying?''</p><p>His tone was one of disapproval and his pace got sloppy, making her pant in love as her body moved with him, taking in that gear level to the right spot; Over and over! The milf was fucked silly, tongue hanging out as her step son made sweet love to her tight, tight hole.</p><p>''After he told you what he did - after he was as mean to you as I used to be - is that what you - really - like?''</p><p>It was too much! Each last word emphasis with a deep, hard plunge, sending excruciatingly tense nerves to implode, making her want more. The grip the teen held on her crossed arms behind her back, made Rukia feel even more naughty at her step son's jealous mercy.</p><p>''Yes! I want to be fucked by my mean husband and his mean son! All at once ~'' Rukia cried, humping the car's equipment and taking her son's cock in the ass like a pro. Whole body sheen with tasty pesperiation and obscured vision as she ascended closer to another place. Ichigo wasn't truly upset, eager to make his mother cum on his dad's gear shift and tighten around his dick; Moving his hand low to play with her clit.</p><p>''Come on, cum for me you sexy little slut.'' Ichigo's whispered before licking the milf's ear. ''I'm so close, I can't wait to put it all inside you..''</p><p>That was it. She completely melted in his arms, washing the thing she was moving onto with transparent, slimy mess, letting her head fall back on the teen behind; As he filled her tight hole with his thick load. "Fuuck Rukia!" The ginger exclaimed, emptying everything he held.</p><p>His step mother was appreciative, clutching the front of his thighs as she cried out her orgasm in front of him. The sun and moon disapeared, the trees gone from the earth, the sky held no stars - only to reappear and come back harder than before, bring life to their world's as their heads spun beneath sinful serotonin. Pure ecstasy in the air.</p><p>Ichigo grabbed her petite body, pulling her up and away from the thin lever and back into his lap. Enjoying the warmth of her still trembling body and taste of those lips.</p><p>His semi hard cock got excited from her ass, he just had to smack it. "Now do you feel better?" He had to quiz.</p><p>"Now I feel better," She teased between breaths.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Things were intense when they got home. Isshin tried to talk to his wife but was only met with her back. They didn't even share a bed for days, the front couch was the doctor's only option – much to his son's delight.</p><p>It was so fucked up having his step mom under him in his father's bed! But - what can you do? It would be more cruel to leave his dad's precious wife all alone, right?</p><p>"I want your babies ~" Rukia begged, fucked silly by her 18 year old horny son. "Let me carry your baby for 9 months, <em>breed me </em>~"</p><p>Ichigo gripped her hips from behind, pushing into her deliberately. The soft pillow beneath the petite woman's pelvis offering nothing but support and a higher, easier angle. But he couldn't help it, sliding his hands up under her to pull her back to him, still fucking that tight hole as they stood half off Isshin's mattress. Hot kiss and whines, tongue teases and groans.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Mr and Mrs. Kurosaki technically never got on better terms. Kinrou Kansha no Hi rolled around and Rukia denied Isshin's begging and didn't invite her family. Only cousins and other relatives from his side came along. It was sad.</p><p>The whole ordeal made Ichigo's father feel guilty. <em>I should of never opened my mouth.</em></p><p>But Rukia didn't seem heart broken. Just pissed off. Sure, when people would talk to her she was nice as could be. But when Isshin even just walked past - it was bad. Dirty looks, negative mumbles and shoulder bumps. The woman was not letting it go.</p><p><em>Maybe it was jitters? </em>Isshin hoped. His wife was cooking for 15 extra people. People she didn't know much. His family was always overbearing.. Ganju nearly ruined dinner earlier by dropping the yams - Kūkaku complained about the color of the turkey. Anyone would feel irritated.</p><p>But even so - nothing made Rukia truly mad until dinner..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The main table had folks all around. Loved ones, new faces from marriage. Kids sat all around a smaller table in another room.</p><p>Conversation in all directions 'Can you pass that?' in the others. Remember when's and laughter filled the air.</p><p>Rukia found it <em>laughable</em> when Isshin seemed to opt out of using his voice at all. But she knew why. Her husband had his eyes on someone. A young woman, aged like her - one of his cousin's wives.</p><p>She had to ask and it caught him off guard, her question snapped the older man from his day dream..</p><p>So, why did this woman hold his attention?</p><p>"She looks so much like Masaki, doesn't she?"</p><p>Ichigo nearly choked on his food. He sat just beside his step mother and heard the whole thing. <em>That's the last thing your upset wife wants to hear, dumbass!</em></p><p>But it almost seemed like she <em>did</em> want to hear. Any reason to justify what she'd do next..</p><p>"Hey, man - come on! Tell us about your new life with the wife." A older brunette begged, wiggling his brows and gaining a eye roll from his siblings. Other voices of adults sounded off, wanting the same exposé. Rukia blushed, fake persona settling as she fluttered her lashes up at her lovely husband..</p><p>"Oh! Well - " Isshin started, taking the chance to mend things now. Smiling at his beaming wife who was rubbing his neck. Everyone at the table was almost jealous, the Kurosaki's looked so happy, so in love. The red on Rukia's cheeks were so pretty as her husband listed off why he was so lucky.</p><p>But all Rukia could <em>really</em> hear was how regretful he was - how he could of 'waited' to find another. But she didn't feel hurt, she didn't feel remorse. All the step mother <em>could feel</em> was her son's cock growing in her other hand.</p><p>Ichigo was struggling hard. It was impossible to keep his composure, trying to eat and remain calm. His features strained but many didn't think weirdly of it. Not when he readjusted several times; Bit his lips and quietly groaned; staring intently at his dinner. Even the cold glass of water didn't help. The teen boy was so damn horny now, rubbing his head as Rukia rubbed <em>his</em>.</p><p>Shit - his damn father was telling the story of how they met; And his wife was circling Ichigo's cock tip under his foreskin! Tapping his small slit and playing with the stickiness of pre cum, testing it's elasticity under the damn table between her index and thumb.</p><p>The ginger went still, swallowing hard when she abandoned him to take a bite of food — using <em>that</em> hand to lick her fingers.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>What would happen if he got up and fucked her on the table then and now?</p><p>"So she's the one, huh? I know you waited for a long time." Another relative congratulated.</p><p>"She is." Isshin smiled, going in for a small peck. The whole while his beautiful wife was pumping his son's big cock, playing with his balls as she suddenly became a leftie when eating..</p><p>"Well.. I oppose this is where we speak about what we're thankful for." Rukia brought up after the kiss, earning smiles and nods across the room. There was a exchange of gaze between her and her husband once more; The older man was in such a good mood. Finally their differences were set aside. Rukia looked as though she liked him again!..</p><p>"I'd like to go first." Isshin inclined. Everyone let him. It was perfect. He knew she'd talk about him so he took another shot at kissing her ass.. Speaking of how long he 'truly' waited to find someone like her.</p><p>Maybe the other's bought it, but deep down, fuck - surface level, Rukia Kurosaki didn't.</p><p>"I'm thankful for.." Rukia began, feeling a knot deep down as her son's knees bucked. Over and over, up against her fist. His thick, fat cock so swollen with lust for mommy under the table cloth. His gaze low and hot, knitted brows and clenched jaw. "– For Ichigo. If I hadn't met Isshin, I would of never got to get so close with my new kids. He means a lot to me."</p><p>Isshin felt a little sour. <em>Alright.. I deserve that. I think</em>..</p><p>Nonetheless, everyone thought that was oh, so cute.</p><p>Especially her son.</p><p>Thick hot load after load stained the underside of the large rental table..</p><p>The pace of his step mother's hand got crazy, making the 19 year old cum unlike before, ashamedly in the presence of fucking family. He pinched the bridge of his nose to occupy himself, surprised to feel the kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"That was adorable," A woman whispered. "I'm happy for Isshin."</p><p>"Better watch out there," Ganju teased. "Don't want them too close. Ahaha.."</p><p>"What us wrong with you?" His sister quizzed.</p><p>Rukia left that dick twitching to start eating normally again, winking at Ichigo as he tried to reclaim his breath..</p><p>Kinrou Kansha no Hi might be his favorite holiday now too..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The teen wondered how long they had. Was someone going to find out? Would Rukia end it eventually? It was a hard situation - a complicated one. But besides the sex, he did care for her; a lot.</p><p>His feelings only seemed to grow. Whether it be cooking, ice skating for a family outing or simply talking, he longed for it to never come to an end; Not when he was beside her.</p><p>
  <em>Rukia, Rukia, Rukia</em>
</p><p>She was like a song stuck in his head. The only remedy that brought relief was her face, prompting the ginger to open his phone.</p><p>Their little pictures always put him in a good mood.</p><p>A nice selfie with his mother on her special day. <em>Rukia looks amazing here.</em></p><p>A cute image of his father and his wife at disneyland. <em>That cotton candy looks bigger than her.</em></p><p>A quick shot of step mom smiling by a rabbit store. <em>She's really happy here.</em></p><p>A video of her deep throating her son's cock, licking and swallowing all that fucking cum.</p><p>..Another pic of her and Ichigo. <em>Dad took this photo, no wonder his thumb is in the way.</em></p><p>The teen put his phone down, running his hands over his eyes. Was this going to end? He didn't want it to. He had never been this happy..</p><p>But then the thoughts of his father crept in. The conversation of 'another addition' with Rukia. Her having Isshin's kid.. - <em>It would be so fucked.</em> It made Ichigo's skin crawl. No way that was going to happen..</p><p>A knock to his door caught his attention. He didn't need to look when it opened but he did so anyway, smiling soft at the sight before him. "Couldn't sleep?" Ichigo quizzed. "Or just missed me so much? Pretty needy, Rukia.." The teen tsk'd.</p><p>The raven haired beauty made way, getting comfortable under the sheets, relaxing on her son's chest. "You know I sleep better with you. Shut up now, fool."</p><p>A low laugh left the ginger's lips.</p><p>He was never this happy. No one could make him feel so.</p><p>There was no way he'd let this go or give it up..</p><p>"Rukia.." The young boy whispered.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I wanna make a baby with you."</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Lol. As I was writing this I wondered what am I creating xD Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You And I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I made a long chapter for you guys :) It's actually two separate chaps, but I figured it be better to just join them together.</p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p><p>Take care and stay safe out there :)</p><hr/><p>Tomorrow was very important. It was the end of the year and the beginning of a new one. The Kurosaki's were looking oh so forward to celebrate! But<em> beside's Rukia &amp; Yuzu</em>, no one was looking forward to the tedious work. But alas, it had to be done. In Japanese culture, the new year must begin on a clean slate. As a result, Japanese people usually partake in something called oosouji, or "big cleaning." A lot of times, every inch of the household is cleaned, including places that remain untouched other times of the year. Every inch of the house and the clinic side was scrubbed clean. Sure, Ichigo enjoyed seeing Rukia in latex gloves and a high pony tail; But he wasn't a fan of her chore reminders..</p><p>''Move the fridge for me, will you?''</p><p>His face responded before he could. ''W<em>hat?</em> Why?''</p><p>''Because if you don't..'' Sinful orbs checked each entrance before continuing. ''You won't have any <em>Toshikoshi soba</em> tonight.''</p><p>Ah, Toshikoshi soba. A delicious soup traditionally eaten the night of New Year's Eve. But that wasn't<em> really</em> what his step mother was referring to..</p><p>''<em>Thank you,</em> Ichigo.'' The petite woman cooed, finally grabbing a broom to sweep all that excess dust now. What an angel her son was..</p><p>He had to give it to her, the little vixen knew how to get her way. The high-school senior chewed the inside of his cheek, he didn't feel defeated. More like whipped. That had to be stopped soon.. No way Isshin's young wife was going to have the 18 year old wrapped around her finger like this any longer.</p><p>Right?</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>Now he was vacuuming under everyone's bed's as she wiped down all the dressers. What was the big idea? He hadn't done oosouji like <em>this</em> last year, and look well his life turned out the past 365 days!</p><p>''Big brother, you missed a spot.'' Karin spat, crossing her arms.</p><p>The older Kurosaki's eyes grew wide. Annoyed was an understatement!</p><p>''If<em> you don't</em> -''</p><p>''She's right, Ichigo ~'' Their step mother cut him off. ''Go over this whole area once more.''</p><p>A muscle in his jaw twitched.</p><p>Both girl's smirked.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Hours had passed. Ichigo never thought his house was this big until today. All this cleaning, every single one of them doing work - and it still wasn't done. Well, not to Rukia's standards. He had about enough! The autumn haired teen was about to let his father's wife know; But then she sat him down and gave him a massage..</p><p>She got lucky!</p><p>''Thank you for helping today.'' Rukia whispered, kissing his cheek from behind. Her step-son was sitting in the front on the couch, caving in sooner than his fake anger. Isshin was almost compelled to do the same from across the room. Truthfully? He was lazy today! His girls and son did most of the work and he felt bad the burden of lifting heavy furniture was on his kin. What a man his boy turned into, though!~ ''Such a keeper..'' Her voice was soft like snow,<em> wet like it too</em> as her tongue slyly ran up the shell of the teen's ear.</p><p>Ichigo bit his lips, completely under her spell once more.</p><p>''Isshin,'' The petite beauty called out, abandoning her step son and patting her daughter's head on the way past. ''I will start on the soba as soon as I finish the laundry. Only one load as well. So please, relax on our couch, I won't be long.''</p><p>''Sounds perfect, my love! I cannot wait for your perfect buckwheat noodles and green onions! My heart is singing already~''</p><p>His happy wife shook her head. The man she married was simply too over the top and corny. He made her laugh. But what was better? His son following her as she left..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>''Kiss me again~'' The little succubus begged, sick of her husband's son's teases. The so loud, <em>vibrating, shaking</em> washer felt so good as she sat upon it and Ichigo's hands all over her breast made that chest swell up. ''P<em>lease.</em>.''</p><p>The door to the washer and dryer was locked as he tasted his step mother's lips. She was so hungry for his own but he wouldn't give in, not allowing the older woman to gain control of their mouths. The milf just obliged, accepting his big tongue being shoved down her throat. ''You want this somewhere else, don't you?'' The 18 year old investigated hot against her ear, making the whimpering woman blush ruby red. Her gaze went toward heaven as he pressed a thumb through her soft little dress, pushing his fat digit down in-between that pussy. The garment beneath completely soggy.. ''Fuck,'' Ichigo let out, returning back to his rightful place in her mouth. He sucked on her little tongue, holding her waist with the other hand. Isshin's son was still working on that swollen clit through clothes, moving his own body to make Rukia's do the same with that <em>vibrating machine</em> beneath. The lithe woman's arms around the younger Kurosaki's neck grew tighter.</p><p>''N<em>nghh, mhmp, y-yes! Keep makin</em>g mommy feel good. <em>So good, Ichigo.</em>.~''</p><p>He had to give it to her, the little vixen knew how to get her way.</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>There was an immediate lack of touch. The 27 year old was stunned, waiting for her step son to return but he just didn't. Her gaze wasn't shy to notice his throbbing erection. So what gives? She was<em> immediately</em> answered. The high school senior grabbed his mother off the washer, leading her to believe he wanted to take things ground level as he pulled her low. But then the young man opened the empty dryer. Confusion couldn't be used in the current circumstance. The petite milf was lost. Until..</p><p>''You should try to get that problem fixed, mom. Figure out why it doesn't work.''</p><p>Her eyes narrowed for a second, suddenly having her head and arms shoved into the machine! ''Ichig-!?''</p><p>''Damn. Now you're stuck, right?''</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>She couldn't help but smirk in the dark. Her step son's cock pulsated as he got on his knees behind her, slowly raising the back of her dress; Soon seeing a sexy little ass sway.</p><p>''I'm so stuck.. Will you help me get ou- <em>Ohhmhm..</em>~'' The raven haired young woman moaned quietly, a higher pitch than usual, knees shaking as her <em>pussy was licked</em> from behind. Hot and heavy tension enveloping her sweet little body as her husband's son gripped and spread her apart. So low to ground just to eat his step mom's tasty cunt. Lips were now overlapped with a new glossy sheen as Ichigo repeated, over and over. Moving into her hot heat a little more than before each new time. His thumbs separated her folds wide before he could go to town, drowning in her scent and juices as that tongue pushed into her tight little hole.<em> So fucking good!</em></p><p>But the younger Kurosaki man was a fan of fruit too. Peaches especially.</p><p>Rukia's features alternated perfectly. Little brows scrunching up as plump lips fell open agape. Her back embowed hard in that tiny little machine as her step son tasted her other ring. The muscles contracted around his tongue and he needed to put a finger in to keep her open long enough. Shit - again with that happy little ass sway.</p><p>''You want it bad don't you? This cock?'' The red head quizzed, slapping her plump skin, gripping his erection to rub against her other cheek.. Licking his lips at the sight of her desperate fingers playing with herself..</p><p>''Give me<em> your creamy load</em>,<em> please Ichigo</em>. Shoot it<em> all inside me~</em>''</p><p>Oh God. He never wanted to listen to one of her demands more than he did today!</p><p>The fit 18 year old positioned himself well, getting ready to breed Rukia the way she needed. It took a few tries but once he entered her creamy tight walls several times, his dick was completely coated with enough<em> lube</em> to enter the other; And damn, did it feel perfect. Ichigo Kurosaki fucked his dad's wife once more, moving in and out of her ass like a dog gone wild. The grip her hips felt increased in pressure as he slammed into her, getting revenge for all the damn chores she put him through.</p><p>Hot, warm, mother insides ~</p><p>Every desperate sound that left her lips was like divine music, bringing so much peace and gratitude to her son's ears. He wasn't lost from these amazing sensations and rough penetration - he was fucking found. Then - oh Jesus, then she started to<em> bounce</em> her ass back into him!</p><p>''S-shit! I'm - I'm going to -!'</p><p>That woman saw stars as her step son's cock erupted inside her. Her pink insides began to contract all around the rock hard intrusion, sucking out that hot seed. The teen's whole body stiffened as he couldn't stop moving, groaning hard under the mask of the loud washer beside them. Rukia at the same pace, creaming on her fingers as her boyfriend rocked her world. His mouth was round once more, brown eyes shut tight, relishing in those pulsating walls down below. Thick fat crash after crash of euphoria settling deep within his bones; Every time the more he filled that fat little ass with cum.</p><p>Weakly did they breath and slowly did they calm down. He slipped out, giving a peck to her still red cheek before helping his father's wife straighten out. He regrets not being able to watch her, promising they'd have to have another round in his room soon..</p><p>''Fool, making your mother get stuck.'' She complained, teasingly. ''I helped you with your load, yes? Help me with this one..''</p><p>He almost got excited, then the washer finally stopped spinning.</p><p>''..<em>Alright,'</em>' He sighed, grabbing the clothes..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was New Years Day! Everyone was so excited. Isshin was looking forward to the fireworks, Yuzu and Karin were looking forward to <em>some money,</em> and Ichigo - well, he was just looking forward to his mom like usual.</p><p>So he was more than pleased when she woke him up..</p><p>''Accompany me. I'm going to buy some fukubukuro.'' Fukubukuro were essentially surprise bags that many retailers sell at different price points, that people buy without knowing what's inside. Usually the collective retail value of the items inside are worth more than what the bag was bought for, but part of the risk is not knowing what's inside. These bags usually sell out fast as there are lines of people waiting to buy one, and it is a pretty popular little New Years tradition. Rukia knew her girls would just love it. Maybe someone else, too.. ''Ah, and some cute pochi-bukuro!'' She reminded, rubbing a hand up and down her son's chest.</p><p>He kept his own crossed behind his bed, enjoying her ministration as he looked at it.</p><p>''Sure. Let me get ready.''</p><p>The corners of her mouth turned up. ''<em>I'll help you.'' </em></p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The teen's head hung backward for a moment, biting down hard on his lips as he pulled a new shirt over his head. His cock currently deep within Rukia's 'mhm'ing mouth by the closet.. The heated ginger couldn't help it, slipping out for a moment to let her get a mouthful of balls instead, weakly rubbing his erection over her face.</p><p>His father's wife was just the best!</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was a busy street not too far from the clinic. Vendors and lines pack through out. Rukia wasn't the only one who had the same idea today. But frankly it was nice to spend time with one another alone. The pair walked around for a good hour, picking up what she needed for Yuzu and Karin's envelope money. They even managed to snag a few surprise bags before the stall had sold out! The perfect way to end their shopping trip was some street food! Delicious dango and yakitori ~</p><p>''Here, drink some.'' Ichigo's sweet step mother insisted, handing him some of her beverage. He didn't refuse, pleasantly drinking from her straw. They had sat by a bench, watching passerbys scramble to get last minute items. Softly did Rukia's head fall on her boyfriend's shoulder, humming quiet as she took another bite out of her dango.</p><p>Things felt really serene. Too serene.</p><p>The way things felt without having to worry someone was to walk in was quite nice. The autumn haired young man found himself wishing it would last longer.. She looked so peaceful.</p><p>''You're aware of Hatsuhinode, yes? Or does your family not participate in that tradition?'' The beauty quizzed, disposing of her treat properly before coming to snuggle against the high schooler once more. The ginger shook his head, taking one more bite of chicken. ''No. Dad never wanted to wake up that early. So we never did.''</p><p>Rukia looked pleased with his answer, nodding softly to herself before locking eyes with him, accepting a bite of his meat he offered. ''I would like to. I want to observe the first sunrise of the year.''</p><p>Easily did Ichigo's arm wrap around her. ''You think he's annoying now, wait till you wake him up at -''</p><p>''No - just<em> you</em>. Not him. You and I.''</p><p>...</p><p>The 18 year old didn't know why her words resonated so deeply within him. It wasn't as though it be the first time they'd shared a special moment. But for some reason it felt like that. He couldn't respond. Honey eyes only locked with her own and waited. Waited for his heartbeat to abandon his eardrums because right now Ichigo couldn't focus.</p><p>No..</p><p>He can't.</p><p>They aren't far enough. The people here, they could be neighbor's.. They could know his father. It was dumb to even conside-</p><p>The kiss is different than before. It's as hard and deep but yet, the connotation is riddled with a golden hue and overflowing heart. Even Rukia was nervous but somehow her hands didn't try to softly push at his chest to tell him <em>no,</em> but warm the side of Ichigo's face instead. Their lips crashed against one another without a care, reluctant to part.</p><p>Big eyes the size of a lavender moon bore up into honey ones. She searched for something she had found so long ago in his gaze and yet again she accomplished doing so.</p><p>''..I would like that, Rukia. <em>You and I</em>.''</p><p>..No one had ever made her feel like this.</p><p><em>''</em>You and I.'' She repeated.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Nightfall was approaching and the family all sat around the table. Rukia Kurosaki did not disappoint, making delicious Ozouni with the help of Yuzu as well, also known as ozoni or zoni. It was a soup dish that is traditionally eaten on New Year's Day. It consisted of chicken and various vegetables; the mochi in it, much like the noodles in the toshikoshi soba, are supposed to represent longevity, due to it's stretchy form. Isshin asked to add kazunoko, which was herring roe. A salty and crunchy add, it represented fertility..</p><p>There was also black beans; Made sweet, they were to represent hard work. Rukia also added, datemaki<strong>; </strong>A type of sweet rolled egg mixed with fish cake, the dish is supposed to represent scholarship. So she put that in for Ichigo, rubbing his neck as his father went on to bring up the college talk..</p><p>Lastly, she added konbumaki<strong>;</strong> It was supposed to represent happiness. So she added that with her heart full for her entire family.</p><p>The kid's had thirds, Isshin was in a food coma and Ichigo had died and went to heaven. It put such a smile of the petite woman's face.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The Kurosaki's headed out soon after, wanting a good view of the fireworks that were soon to come! Isshin had drove the whole family to a great little spot at a nearby park. The usual place they'd watch the countdown from. It was great. The relaxed festival atmosphere was calming. The nearby streets were lined by food and game stalls. The firework shows were soon to start. Ichigo and Rukia couldn't wait to watch the lit up sky.</p><p>Now, the place <em>was</em> packed but not too overdone. Many people were not occupied with their own friend's and loved one's.. to notice the woman and her<em> step son holding hands</em> behind her husband's back..</p><p>Once a nice spot was secured, the kids sat down on the grass beside their father. Once the fireworks had started, the new year would have begun!</p><p>And when it did..</p><p>The ginger just had to get his girlfriend alone..</p><p>''Happy New Year!''</p><p>''Happy New Year!''</p><p>So many people exclaimed to their family, shouting and laughing. Folks used party poppers and began to take pictures of the nearby town clock. Many even cooed at the couple before their eyes..</p><p>Ichigo and Rukia kissed, holding each other tight as the new year officially begun. Violet eyes sparkled under the sky when they opened and controlled his world. The pair returned quick - Isshin hadn't even known they left..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was January 1st. 6:25 AM.</p><p>The sunrise's beauty reminded Ichigo of someone. It was a powerful force, one capable of imparting it's warmth on the most hardened of souls. It inspired, it energized, it renewed, it gave hope.. It pushed the darkness away. <em>Fought it</em> - then pushed it away. It was wrong to look at yet it was calling out for him, captivating the teen whole-heartedly. He didn't dare abandon the sky..</p><p>Not a cloud in sight.</p><p>
  <em>''..I love you.''</em>
</p><p>Rukia didn't even turn to him, eye's glued to the changing atmosphere. A warm chill dancing over her skin gently. The air filling her lungs almost halted for a moment but the second her orbs looked in his direction - everything was alright.</p><p>He always made everything alright..</p><p>''<em>Ichigo..''</em></p><p>They kissed once again. He felt complete. She made the season change and it felt eternally sunny and warm. Even if.. she hadn't said I love you back. It was hard at first. Maybe she did and he hadn't heard it. No - the three words never left her lips.. But it was fine. The younger Kurosaki never wanted to pressure one to say something, not if they weren't ready. So he'd wait.</p><p>For as long as he needed to.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>How did things go from that - to this?</p><p>The relationship was supposed to progress.</p><p>Not.. <em>end.</em></p><p>Nearly 25 days had passed and yet it felt like time had gone backward; To<em> months</em> prior. The teen found himself avoiding his step mother once more, giving her the cold shoulder and blurting out cold words whenever she'd try to press him. Rukia was lost. Hurt. Hopeless once more. Ichigo Kurosaki went from 'I love you' to not wanting anything to do with her.</p><p>All she wanted was for him to have options, not settle or get into anything too quickly..</p><p>But now..</p><p>It all started a few days after their sunrise outing. The two were even more inseparable if that was possible. Then Ichigo said it. He said it <em>again</em>. The highschooler didn't let it go like the first time, he meant it now.</p><p>''Mom..I..I want to have a<em> baby with you.'</em>'</p><p>It was 4:00 AM. The pair was in his bed. He was<em> in her</em>.</p><p>'<em>'Rukia</em>... I want to make a baby with you ~''</p><p>The 18 year old was drunk off her, drowning himself inside, pressing his face against her neck and hair, so delightedly close.. But suddenly -</p><p>''Do- Don't finish inside.'' She pleaded, running finger nails down his back.<em> Again</em> - for the second time.. She didn't respond to him.</p><p>''Don't you want my baby?''</p><p>''<em>Please Ichigo</em>, don't c-um inside me. I- I'm not on the pill ~''</p><p>The wind changed.</p><p>The teen pulled out, doing as told. Pumping himself with knitted brows, looking to the ground with a scowl as he emptied his load over his step mom's stomach.. No words said, not even when she took him into her mouth. The red head had slipped away, putting his pants back on.</p><p>''Ichigo?'' Rukia quizzed, not a fan of the dry air. He wouldn't look at her. She sat up half way. ''Did I do some-''</p><p>''You want a kid. I <em>hear you s</em>aying it; All the time. You tell my old man you want to have a baby.'' The scowl didn't leave. The only difference is their eyes met this time. ''You add ingredients for the new year that represent<em> 'fertility'.</em>.''</p><p>She stood quiet and that response seemed to upset him more.</p><p>''But you don't answer me when I tell you that<em> I</em> want one. So what is it Rukia?'' The heated young man left the bed, still looking at her. ''I'm suppose to remain as your son while my father fucks you? Forever? He's gonna get you pregnant and you're gonna give me a brother or sister? What .. what is a matter with you? Do you know how fucked that is?''</p><p>''I<em> never</em> said that.'' Rukia tried to defend, feeling like she was on trial.. ''Ichigo,<em> please</em> - try to understand. I care about you and want the best for you. College is right around the corner. You're so young. You shouldn't have to close the door on your education and future, to stay home and raise a <em>child.</em> You're not realizing what you're saying. Your entire life will change.''</p><p>''What is it with you and my father about<em> college?</em> Neither of you heard anything about college from my own damn mouth.''</p><p>Her brows furrowed. ''Yes, I did. Right before your birthday, you spoke to Isshin about Osaka University.'' It took a second, but the step mother could see how his gaze fell to the floor, the memory dawned on his features.<em> ''See?</em> I was correct..I did not forget that. You're placing me before your future. You're throwing away something you yearned for not too long ago. Why? Why do you want a child? Do you love me that much? You truly want a family? Or; Are you just afraid your father will 'beat you to it'? Ichigo, that is the <em>wrong</em> reason.''</p><p>His fist balled. Now the teen felt as though he was on trial. ''I .. I don't want that to happen, but that's not the real reason I want to have a kid with you, Rukia. Jesus,''</p><p>''In the future, then. Not now, alright? In a few years you might not want that at all. I feel grateful to have someone who wants to start a family with me. You know I want one. But, maybe in a few months, even - you'll regret saying such a thing in the first place.''</p><p>''No. I won't..'' The ginger mumbled.</p><p>''So please.. experience life. The door hasn't opened yet and it will soon. You will have new beginnings. No matter what happens.. I'll be here, waiting for you. If you change your mind about.. <em>anything else as well</em>.. I'll understand.''</p><p>''..W-What does that even mean? ..'' Fear seemed to consume him. The teen knew this was going to come. The fact it was actually here felt unbearable. How did everything crash and burn so fast? A dark cloud formed atop his head and what she said next was the thunder.</p><p>''I want you to experience life, Ichigo. If you place me before college and a future.. I will never forgive you.''</p><p>Everything was crashing down and no one planned to stop it- nor clean it up. The ice was breaking all around them and Rukia Kurosaki had a pickaxe.</p><p>''I want you to feel out your options and give everything a chance. Not just me.''</p><p>The woman got up after her speech, trying to get closer to her boyfriend who obviously seemed defeated.. She added, ''If you get a girlfriend, I will not be upset. Because I want you to find out what you truly want.''</p><p>Rain started.</p><p>The tension shifted, shifted to something much darker and sorrowful. The betrayal stung and it was humid in the air. The broken hearted's pupils flared.</p><p>''I - I can't believe you just said that? A girlfriend? Don't you care about me? <em>I love you</em> -'' Ichigo was dumbfound. He felt so stabbed in the moment. ''Now you're telling me to go find love with someone else?''</p><p>''If you did, I would understand. I just don't like this idea of you settling down right before your future begins. I want you to know you should find out what you truly want. That's all.''</p><p>''<em>'You'd understand</em>'<em>,</em> huh?''</p><p>The 27 year old pressed her lips together. ''<em>Please</em> don't do that. Do not talk to me with that tone. I meant no har-''</p><p>''It's fine, really. I think I'm going to sleep now.''</p><p>His expression hardened, her's dulled.</p><p>Softly did she walk out.. knowing Ichigo didn't want her to turn around.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>After that.. the next day, it was like they had never gotten together..</p><p>He was her mean step son. All over again..</p><p>Then eventually - she stopped trying. All over again..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>He felt gone - empty. A shell. Ichigo shut everyone out and felt deceived.. He had wanted his girlfriend to tell him differently, oh so differently. But she didn't. He was more than willing to skip out on college. He could work at his father's clinic, it wasn't this huge ordeal - but apparently she only wanted ' the best ' for him.</p><p>
  <em>'If you fall in love, I will understand.'</em>
</p><p>Her words kept him up at night. He remembered asking her if she felt anything for his father months ago; Which she replied: No. Was that a lie? It was getting harder to avoid her. The ginger couldn't stay out for hours weeks on end anymore..</p><p>But then March rolled around.</p><p>''You got in!? I'M SO PROUD, BOY!'' Isshin sang, grabbing his son and turning him purple. Rukia was all smiles. Ichigo..surprsingly was too.</p><p>Before he left they talked.. The teen pulled her outside and they were alone for the first time in <em>months</em>. The woman's heart beat like crazy, ready to feel his lips upon her's. Missing his touch.</p><p>But all he said was -</p><p>''T<em>ake care of my sisters.''</em></p><p>She felt lost again..</p><p>''<em>I</em> - of course.''</p><p>Maybe there was more to say. Perhaps he changed his mind..</p><p>But she wouldn't know.</p><p>Because Ichigo Kurosaki left for college..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>4 months had passed. He didn't visit<em>. Not even once.</em> Ichigo Kurosaki was experiencing life. He.. got a girlfriend. Fell in love.<em> I guess I got what I wanted</em>.. Hearing every new change in his life from Isshin hurt. Now she was going to see him..</p><p>''Are you excited? Our boy is coming home!'' Rukia's husband exclaimed. 'I got one week to annoy the crap outta him! Hah, he's gonna love the party you're planning.''</p><p>The poor woman only nodded, not holding her breath.. The older Kurosaki wished his wife would be in a better mood by now. It was easy to tell something was eating her up. He offered her a massage but his wife only seemed uncomfortable. ''I'm sorry.''</p><p>She shook her head. ''No, don't be.''</p><p>A small peck.</p><p>The door bell rang.</p><p>''Ichigo!'' Yuzu and Karin sang, springing from their chairs to jog over to the front door; Right beside Isshin. ''C'mon Rukia,!'' The twins begged, making room for their mother so the <em>whole family</em> could be in frame when the door opened..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>After playing catch up, Ichigo headed to his old bedroom to unpack for the week. The only reason he was here was due to his birthday coming up. That old man made plans months prior, so he couldn't say he was 'busy' last second, could he?</p><p>Nonetheless, the college freshmen missed his family, so he was happy to be here. Even if.. things still felt raw with another. It was taxing; Exhausting.. Burdensome to look at Rukia. Fake some bullshit small talk in front of everyone. Thank God it was over. He might just spend the rest of his visit up here.</p><p>But to be honest, the autumn haired teen nearly expected that door to open..</p><p>It didn't.</p><p>He couldn't figure out if he felt disappointed or.. relieved. He didn't search for the answer, neither.</p><p>''SON!'' The door barged open and Ichigo nearly got thrown out the window from the electrifying velocity his old man ran at him with. The younger Kurosaki groaned, elbowing his father for not knocking and doing such a thing. ''What the hell's a matter with you!?'' His raven haired father only laughed, letting go of his bear hug.</p><p>''I just wanted to tell you how much I missed you. I'm excited to have you back.''</p><p>''..Yeah. Missed you too,'' The teen replied, wincing from the pain his ribs were dealt with..</p><p>''So tell me, how is University? Is it everything you dreamed of?''</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>''Yeah, it's alright.''</p><p>
  <em>I don't think I've ever been unhappier.</em>
</p><p>''I just gotta say - that girlfriend of yours you brought home.. she is gorgeous! I'm so proud! Us Kurosaki men know how to pick em, huh?'' The overbearing, obnoxious doctor placed his arm around his kin. ''Tell me, you lose your virginity yet?'' Those black brows even wiggled.</p><p>Ah, jesus.</p><p>''Dad, please get out.''</p><p>
  <em>Happened a while ago, actually. Ask your wife about it.</em>
</p><p>Isshin sighed. ''My kids never want me included in their life, it's so sa- Hey!'' The fake teary eyed man was forced out. The door shut in his face. ''Kids.'' He sighed.</p><p>A breath of relief released from Ichigo's lungs. He locked the damn door, returning to unpack. Orihime was probably chatting up his sisters right now.. Rukia too. He only imagined what his step mother currently felt like. That night between him and Rukia still played within his mind for months. So now, he'll see how well his ex will truly 'understand'. He squeezed his eyes shut. Was the whole baby conversation back in January a mistake? It's been so difficult to feel normal again..</p><p>But it had to be the right decision, because it made him realize where that relationship was heading.</p><p>
  <em>Nowhere.</em>
</p><p>She didn't even say she loved him.</p><p>It was just some taboo, fucked up fling.</p><p>
  <em>I'm better off.</em>
</p><p>He didn't even regret bringing along his girlfriend. Truthfully? The crossed young man<em> wanted</em> Rukia to see her. Feel her words she muttered that night. He didn't care if she would feel hurt - he knew it all too well. The face, the way she was so ready to have him once more right before he left for college. He watched the light drain from those round eyes as all he left her with was<em> nothing.</em></p><p>His father's wife still loves him.</p><p>But now, now - it was too late.</p><p>The 18 year old could picture it now.. downstairs, his step mother was forcing a smile, playing pretend with Orihime. But inside, she felt as betrayed as he did that cold January night. The jealousy would turn her skin emerald green. Her heart would burn once she saw him kiss her. It would cease to exist the moment her ears picked up his voice telling her he loved her..</p><p>But it's fine, because 'she'll understand'. Then realize how wrong she was.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Dinner was supposed to be awful, right? Movie night should of held resentful stares? Pillows and comforters weren't supposed to be offered for more warmth in Ichigo's shared bed next to Orihime?<em> Wrong.</em> The next few days went effortlessly. Mrs. Kurosaki had even sat right beside her step son's girlfriend during dinners, complimenting the beauty often. A line was soon to become permanent between the college freshmen's brows. Why was.. she so<em> alright</em> with everything?</p><p>The rest of the week was.. quite clear.</p><p>
  <strong>x</strong>
</p><p>'<em>'If you two want to take the car for a date that be fine. Just let me know, I only have one errand to run today.'' Her nose crinkled.</em></p><p>
  <em>''Wow, Mrs. Kurosaki you're so sweet. Thank you! I think we'd love to.''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''Perfect!''</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>x</em> </strong>
</p><p>Isshin seemed happier than ever, dancing with his wife in the living room, stepping on her feet and apologizing profusely. Rukia never got mad. No, Rukia seemed too.. in love to get mad.</p><p>
  <strong>x</strong>
</p><p>Orihime had even kissed her college love, right in front of everyone at a restaurant. When brown eyes tried to search lavender ones for any distaste, he never.. found any.</p><p>
  <strong>x</strong>
</p><p>''Happy Birthday!''</p><p>Rukia and his girlfriend sang, snapping him from his nightmares on a early, brisk July 15th morning. Party poppers all danced in the air and fell on his blankets. Curled lips written on both girl's faces, hoping for one back. The 19 year old forced a lopsided smile, nodding his head as Orihime exclaimed the family's plans for today.</p><p>...</p><p>Once his room was cleared and it was time to take a shower, Ichigo laid back in his bed instead.</p><p>I<em> painfully feel it. So this is what happens when you breakup. You 'understand.' We disappeared. Our relationship, it's existence in this world… vanished without a trace… like the wind.</em></p><p>Did she ever care? Pathetic as it was, the teen realized he never stopped. Think about it, he came all this way to see how she would feel. Brought along a girl to make her jealous and realize her true feelings. But all Rukia could do was root for them..like it was nothing. Like her and Ichigo were <em>nothing.</em></p><p>
  <em>Fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll forget about you too.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>x</strong>
</p><p>The day was soon to farewell. Ichigo caught up on some crappy reality show he didn't even want to watch as his family decorated a bit for his party. Few more hours and him and Orihime would be headed for the airport..</p><p>His neck got itchy.</p><p>Rukia had a particular dress on..</p><p>Obviously there was nothing more to it. It just.. she was wearing that the first time they -</p><p>The teen occupied his hands, cracking his knuckles and trying to look back at the tv.</p><p>''<em>Are you after my heart, Ichigo?''</em></p><p>
  <em>''I'd go through 1000 blades to get it.''</em>
</p><p>His nostrils flare, he rubs his head, hoping the memory burns away. The echo of their relationship was a sham - it was never -</p><p>''Don't look sad. It's your birthday, dummy.''</p><p>Rukia pulled Ichigo away from his head, gaining his attention. He sized her up before crossing his arms, looking elsewhere for a moment as his step mother sat down beside him. ''I'm not sad at all.'' He defended irritably.</p><p>''From your eyes, from the way you say your words, the body language.. All week, you've been sad.'' The tiny woman scrutinized, but she seemed genuinely curious. Ichigo wanted to roll his eyes. Then suddenly, she began to<em> rub</em> the nape of his neck. What the hell was this? "Listen. I have no right to know. I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of your heart without it getting dirty. So I'll wait. When you want to talk, when you think it's okay to talk...talk to me."</p><p>The younger Kurosaki's mouth set in a hard line. ''You know …You talk too much.''</p><p>Her mouth snapped shut. Rukia sucked in her cheek before failing to conceal her smile. The world's cutest laugh graced Ichigo's ears. ''Y-you bastard!''</p><p>Fuck it, he was smiling now too. Only a little.</p><p>No - no, why was she doing this? Why was she making his chest swell up all over again?</p><p>Why was she making him wish her hand wasn't going to abandon his skin again?</p><p>...</p><p>Slyly did eyes look down. That dress. It was so low cut. Her fucking tits weren't big enough to fill it out! He could see her <em>little pink nipples. </em>Her hand on the nape of his neck still present.</p><p>Hotly did their eyes meet. Ichigo's torso sunk deep and rose far.</p><p>Oh, fuck.</p><p>Her stepson drew his lower lip between his teeth. Rukia's own gaze investigated down below, getting stuck on that throbbing cock in his pants.</p><p>It was immediate; The woman pulled back her arm, quickly getting up and calling out to Isshin before leaving; saying something about more plates on the table. Ichigo's entire throat closed, feeling painfully dry. So much embarrassment filled his bloodstream. The shamed teen pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing himself for slipping.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>''Tell me Orihime, how did you two meet?'' Rukia quizzed, taking one more bite of cake. The pumpkin haired teen brought her hands together, blushing red as she re-pictured it.</p><p>Teasingly did Rukia stare at Ichigo, winking from across the table. His throat went dry. Was this a good thing or bad one? Why was she so happy for him?</p><p>''We have the same classes, like every single one. I think within the first week, was it the first week?''</p><p>''..Uh, yeah.''-</p><p>''- He asked me out!'' Orihime raised her shoulders, placing her excited fists just below her chin. Isshin's wife tilted her head, delighted with that answer. She even repeated the time frame..</p><p>''That quickly? How eager.'' She stuck her nose in the air toward her step son. His sisters all laughed. But was Rukia really joking?</p><p>''I'm happy you two found each other. I can tell you make him happy.''</p><p>Even Isshin picked up her dull tone that time. But Orihime didn't, smiling at Ichigo's mom. Then, Mrs. Kurosaki's mouth twisted. The beauty nibbled on her bottom lip as she smiled toward her step son.</p><p>Was she making fun of them?</p><p>God - why didn't he want to look away? Rukia had to be supernatural, a succubus witch, a fairy - something or someone who knew how to cast spells. Because the youngest male of the family was under it. Even if he pretended to hate her - it was impossible.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. No - that isn't true.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm better off without her.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The flight was missed, so Ichigo and Orihime would be staying one more night. His sisters and father jumped up in the air about the news. The <em>victim</em> of it sighed. After tonight, the college freshmen just wanted to leave. He felt so dumb for slipping. He came to show Rukia how he moved on and to see how badly she regretted it.. Now all his step mother got to do was see him act like a idiot and get hard. Like a fucking pervert!</p><p>But more importantly, besides that embarrassing mess that Rukia abandoned..</p><p>There was no feeling anymore, whatsoever. Yes. She cared for him, wanted him to excel. But truly didn't<em> care</em> for him. Not in the way .. he hoped.</p><p>And it hurt.</p><p>''Presents?!'' Yuzu exclaimed, wondering if her brother was finally ready to open them. No one had asked earlier, because Ichigo was always so weird about doing so in front of others. But luckily he gave in! (Just wanting to get it over with.)</p><p>The family and his girlfriend gathered around the table, handing out gifts they got.</p><p>Of course, Isshin's was a gag present. He got a great big laugh, but all Ichigo did was keep a straight, bored face as fake snakes jumped out. The girls all giggled though. Yuzu gave her big brother a drawing of the family. Karin revealed she didn't care to get a gift and Orihime handed him a big bag. Everyone watched with sparkles in their eyes. It was an adorable white bear plush that had orange hair.</p><p>''Uh, thank you. I appreciate it.''</p><p>Inoue looked sort of let down. ''Good. I asked our friend to help with the hair, he sewed the top of it! I'm glad you.. like it.''</p><p>The ginger nodded, putting it back in the bag. Isshin could see the air sort of shift, but Rukia played peace maker before he could. "He's always been bad about accepting gifts. Don't worry about it.'' Her words seem to caress her son's girlfriend's heart. Orihime's smile was brighter than the sun as she nodded.</p><p>''Rukia, what about your gift?'' Ichigo's father quizzed. Whether he'd admit it or not, it made his eyes open a little more.</p><p>''Ah, I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me~''</p><p>Ichigo's hot step mom left for a moment, coming back with a large box. Red wrapping paper crumbled atop the table as he took a look at the familiar present.. A hot, fiery delighted feeling resided deep into his bones as his gaze bore at the piece of technology. His pupils dilated. He was silent.<em> Their</em> eyes locked.</p><p>''All in one..Vr headset, 64 gbs..'' Karin read aloud, ''Great for.. video games, internet and streaming movies. Oh, that's pretty cool.''</p><p>Casually did the birthday boy abandon his gaze, looking back at the box at hand. ''You had that before, didn't you?'' His father asked.</p><p>Rukia smiled. ''He did, but it broke and he had to throw it away. Now he has a new one. Do you like it, Ichigo?''</p><p>the corners of his mouth turned up.</p><p>''I love it.''</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo felt confused more than ever. Rukia was more hot and cold than ever before. Once again, the 19 year old felt like a fool. After receiving his old gift that started everything between them, he was more than sure a reunion was in the works. The ginger lingered in the living room past everyone's bed time, expecting his step mother to come and sit beside him..</p><p>But she never did.</p><p>It was time to officially let it go.</p><p>The college freshmen was about to walk upstairs and join Orihime to sleep when he felt someone touch his back.</p><p>He straightened out, acting casual as he turned around to see Rukia.</p><p>''May I ask you about something? Something I learned from Inoue.''</p><p>Isshin's son scratched his neck. ''Sure.''</p><p>''Is it true? Are you unhappy in college?''</p><p>Ichigo sighed, putting his cold hands into his pockets before answering. ''I think it was just something I thought I needed to do long ago. I felt like.. it what's I should of yearned for. Now that I'm there.. Yeah, I'm unhappy.''</p><p>His step mother took a moment, holding her hands together as she stared elsewhere. ''I see. Goodnight, Ichigo.''</p><p>''Later, Rukia.''</p><p>With that, they went their separate ways..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Orihime was peacefully asleep toward the window side, Ichigo was on the outer side of his bed, unable to drift off as easily. His chest felt heavy. His bones felt weak. His mind was fucked. Why did he even come here? Why try to make her jealous when all he wanted was.. Rukia to be his again?</p><p>Her present sat beside him, just perched up on his desk.</p><p>A fever seemed to start. His breath got a little more airy in between. Something was calling for him..</p><p>He bit the bullet, trying to be quiet as he eagerly opened it and set it up like before. Cock getting hard from every memory going through his head. He cursed under his breath, fucking up the settings once or twice before getting it work.</p><p>The hardening teen placed the headset on, his vision turned completely black before it synched up to his phone.</p><p>But Ichigo didn't open safari to search through porn videos.</p><p>He opened his camera roll..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The teen shut his eyes tight. Hands fisted on each side of him. No - he won't keep watching. He can't. He <em>won't</em> continue, he won't finish. Because Ichigo was <em>better off.</em> It didn't matter how hard he was, how badly his body begged him to keep going.</p><p>Oculus Rift's technology was lifted from heavy eyes, sitting on the ginger's forehead now instead. The VR would serve the trash much better.</p><p>There's a quiet, rapid expulsion of air leaving Kurosaki's lips. The blanket over his hips formed a tent over a aching erection. One Rukia craving cock that didn't feel shame as it throbbed under the bedcover.</p><p>How much time had passed? The amount of times Rukia's video played was outrages, right? 2 hours in the dark, almost getting there, <strong>finally</strong> getting there then — <em>stopping </em>just before.</p><p>Who knew his step mother unintentionally caused the poor, insufferable teen to edge himself?</p><p>He was hopeless. Despair crept up on him and teased the dark colored soul repetitively. Even Ichigo's heart got fucked over, almost getting there, <strong>finally</strong> getting there then — <em>stopping. </em>The teen bumped his head, tugging on skin between brows to try and figure out how everything got so screwed.</p><p>There was a forced, calm breath then. He dragged his palm over his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Forget it.</em>
</p><p>Not only was he better off, Rukia was too. His father was. His family was. The whole ordeal with a mistake, a big, irreversible twisted mistake that <em>somehow..</em> the both of them undone. So this <em>was </em>the<em> right </em>thing<em>. </em>—</p><p>Then the door opened.</p><p>Every fake delusion he had<em> just</em> tried to convince himself of vanished, kicked into a pathetic pile of ash without an ounce of shame. Ichigo's tartarean heart throbbed, no guilt, no repentance for feeling such a way. His gorgeous step mother standing by his closet, arms crossed as she scrutinized her son. Closing the gap carefully not to awake his sleeping beauty beside him - pushing his chest down as he tried to sit half way up.</p><p>Softly does Rukia's index press to her lip.</p><p>The teen is enchanted all over again, under the succubus' dirty spell.</p><p>Royal purple eyes study his face, soon wanting a taste of her finger to occupy her mouth, nibbling the tip of a digit as her head tilts slightly. The heated boy holds his breath, swallowing hard at her touch upon his bare torso. Not wanting it to stop.. Judgmental and unacceptable, all casted looks upon her husband's son. But then the older woman pulls Ichigo's blanket down. Revealing his, veiny, leaky, pulsating shame -<em> that's when</em> he received the best look from her.</p><p>One of a disappointed mother..</p><p>An unexpected, prayed for happiness consumed him.</p><p>No more pretending she was alright. She couldn't bare it anymore..</p><p>Rukia placed her hands atop the VR headset that was sitting on her son's forehead; Pulling it back down to his eyes. Her own glanced over to his phone on the desk, witnessing his choice of porn material that was never stopped from playing. Feeling nostalgic. The video reawakened that memory of that day, that time, and those eyes. <em>Brown irises begging for mommy's attention, filmed in his own father's room.</em> What a sick bastard.</p><p>That she just couldn't ignore anymore.</p><p>Uneven breathing left her step son's lips as her hand moved against his torso, getting even more tensed as her cold palm slid lower. His pretty girlfriend sleeping just beside, completely unaware her boyfriend's step mom was about to make him feel better than she ever could.</p><p>Excess wet accumulated deep down, making her inner thighs moist. Something tingled all over her skin just watching her husband's son's lips part the way they did. No more teasing, the sinful milf couldn't help it any longer; Gripping herself a girthy handful of dick, releasing a hot pent-up breath as her hand slid down to Ichigo's base. The control to restrain from touching herself non existent as she cherished her son's throbbing cock. Clear conscience groans leaving the carrot top's throat as everything made sense again. The fear of waking up soon too real as his dad's wife began to jerk him off; whilst he used her birthday present!</p><p>''<em>Mo</em>m..- Rukia-!''</p><p>A strong, tight pressure began to build. More unbearable than before, due to how many times Ichigo had edged himself. Watching what he recorded on the VR of his step mother taking it like a champ; Whilst she pumped him beside his girlfriend - it was too much!</p><p>That's what he thought at first.</p><p>Suddenly all motion stopped and her touch was gone. His entire body became sorrowful and the teen was about to remove his headset once more to figure out what happened.. Until -</p><p>''Fuck! `''</p><p>He pulsated in thick movements, holding the side of a fist over his mouth as he groaned. The jealous milf had got on her knees, rubbing the side of his thigh; As he throbbed violently in her small<em> throat</em>, hot air leaving his mouth as his brows knitted together hard. Orihime dreaming of something sweet while her boyfriend's step mother wanted his cum. The teen's fist balled, clutching thick parts of his sheets. Working his hips into his father's wife with a grateful dick. The bed creaking and moving, soft, dirty muffled sounds bouncing off the walls.</p><p>One delicate hand holding her son's erection up to place kisses and leave long wet strides, all the while her other held his. Interlocking fingers as her hot eyes watched his strained features. Ichigo felt so fucking good! Being twisted with two hands in alternating directions, having his tip sucked in bobbing motions from his skilled, hot step mom, then having her take him deeeep ~</p><p>The VR was pushed aside, falling somewhere no one cared about as the ginger grabbed the back of Rukia's head. Hotly their gaze seared into one another, right before both of their vision went heaven ward. Thick white cum shooting into the back of her throat, satisfying her tastebuds as she drank every last bit down; Causing her step son to lose it from having his balls drained, pulsating loads being sucked out as his entire body was in the state of supreme bliss. She helped him find the land of nirvana, still pumping weakly as she covered his wet dick in loving kisses. The taste she missed too much and so happy to have had it again. Too grateful to have such a son who fed her well.</p><p>But then .. Rukia needed more.</p><p>The teen was still recovering and she gave him some time, whispering how much she had missed him.</p><p>''I never stopped thinking about you. I..I'm sorry.'' The ginger managed to get out, looking down at his step mother who was rubbing his thigh. Still so under her spell, thankful to have her back.</p><p>''No. Do not apologize Ichigo..'' She convinced, straightening out and holding out her palm. ''Please.. come with me.''</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The couch's cushions dipped in as the cheating couple finally kissed once more. Hot searing lips crashing, fighting hungry tongues tasting one another. Rukia grabbed a fistful of orange hair, crying out his name as he held her tight..</p><p>Their bodies collided against one another for some time.. but eventually Rukia needed him to know.</p><p>It was hard but the kiss did part. Slowly and deeply did the secret couple catch their breath. Warmly did Rukia place a hand on the side of his face.</p><p>''I just didn't want you to say 'What if' in the future. No matter what happened between us.. I don't regret it. Do you.. regret this?''</p><p>The teen didn't answer the woman laying on top of him, simply grabbing her hand instead to feel his beating heart.</p><p>She beamed softly.. So full of light again.</p><p>''Rukia, don't feel guilty. I appreciate you telling me I had room to make decisions and encouraged me to find out what I wanted. <em>I did so</em>. I found out. So I'm not returning to college tomorrow.''</p><p>Both hands fit on each side of her face. She was silent.</p><p>''I only want you.''</p><p>It was 4:23 AM at night. Dark and cold. Yet, in this very moment, for the both of them - it was like that brisk morning on January 1st; watching the warm, gorgeous sun.</p><p>He was surprised to see her eyes water but it wasn't out of sadness, the small woman held him tight, capturing his lips once more.</p><p>''Please Ichigo.. make love to me.'' The beauty begged, making his heart overfill and tighten. ''<em>Please..</em>''</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo clenched his lower muscles, making his Rukia craving cock move on it's own toward her creamy entrance. Rubbing up against her slick folds. It was so dangerous to do this; spread his bare step mother on the couch, grip his erection to drag up and down inside her wetness; Her husband could down any minute. Yet..</p><p>They puffed each other's air as their reunion was carried out. Or,<em> in</em> more so. Tightly did Rukia clench her palms, making fists as her attractive features scrunched up. Swollen lips open for Ichigo to lick the inside of her mouth as he sank himself further in. Groans,moans and sweet whimpers of bliss as her walls were stretched by her favorite cock. Veiny thick intrusion loved so much by her soaken wet pussy it sucked the teen even deeper. Harsh love bites as the horny, in love ginger's hips started moving more sporadically. Big fat grip of Rukia's ass as he moved harshly.</p><p>Then both hands groped and abused his mother's tiny little tits, spanking and twisting, rubbing and sucking..; Biting and pulling. She was so sore, never wanting anything but.</p><p>Her pink nipples were lapped and treasured by her step son, kissed too.</p><p>''Rukia - I ..I love you ~'' Ichigo choked, so enchanted by the goddess beneath him. Never willing to walk away from her ever again. Never allowing despair to grip him like it did..</p><p>''Ichigo..I -''</p><p>The penetration got harsher, completely unable to control as every second without Rukia was fucked back into her. Her lithe little body rocked under his larger one, sweet crys blessing his ears as her hands gripped at his back. ''Oh Ichigo! B<em>aby, keep fucking me as har</em>d as you want. Shove your cock deep in your mommy's p-pussy~~ Show me how much you missed me ~''</p><p>He lost it.</p><p>The sweaty college freshman held his father's wife tight, bucking his hips and making up for the lost time. Creaky couches and loud body slaps as he hammered into her. Hot, needy kisses that pulled the two of them even closer. Their connection was on fire, smoking above their working bodies.. red string of faith forever binding.</p><p>''Ichigo I - <em>I love you!'</em>' The 27 year old finally said, felt so long ago..</p><p>It was like she shattered his world<em>. His old one</em> and made a new one. No more drowning water he could ever fall into. The complete loss or absence of hope was no more. Because of Rukia, his destiny was changed then and there.</p><p>
  <em>I remember now... why I wanted to be with you so badly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you Rukia, thanks to you I know the rain... has stopped.</em>
</p><p>Each stride was perfect, pulling his foreskin all the fucking way back to relish in Rukia's perfect hot velvety silk. Her fat little pussy gushed around him, accepting it's pounding with thankfulness. Utterly bullied by her step son's cock and begging for more.</p><p>''Please Ichigo, I'm not on the pill, <em>p-please</em> cum inside me.'' The heated woman begged, wrapping her legs around his waist, arching her back to feel him even deeper. Eyes going wide as his thick cock hit <em>every. right. part.</em> of her. Those pink insides squeezing him hard.. But Ichigo nearly stopped, unsure of what she had just said. Did she? ''-I want your babies, please make a baby inside me ~''</p><p>Is that truly what feeling whole was?</p><p>''R-<em>Rukia-</em>'!'</p><p>They groaned into one another's mouth to muffle their orgasms; Sucking each other's lips as Ichigo Kurosaki's hot seed shot inside his step mother's uterus. His second thick load after load, filling her up with intent as her delighted pussy throbbed hard around him. Tightening unlike before and gaining the teen to see sweet, sweet stars. Moan her name like it was the first time. Thick rock hard wave of euphoria slapping and shaking their world over and over. The milf was panting, completely spent and thankful, tasting Isshin's son's lips all over again..</p><p>Whispering how much they love each other as their bodies craved an even tighter embrace..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The next morning all anyone knew was Orihime Inoue left crying, snagging her plane ticket and leaving without saying goodbye.</p><p>Ichigo's sisters only shrugged.</p><p>''I assume he broke up the girl. Perhaps she was no good for him,'' Isshin suggested.</p><p>''I agree..'' Rukia smirked.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Once Isshin had a talk with his son, he helped him with submitting a withdrawal request. They had talked through his reasons and everyone agreed he would be happier not apart of university anymore. Plus, his father was overjoyed hearing his son's interest in working the clinic! The older Kurosaki had actually abandoned it, having a job at the Karakura Hospital. Knowing it will be put to good use by none other than his own son was fantastic! Of course, there was quite some time for Isshin's kin to learn everything he didn't know already, which is only a little but still required lot of practice - but who other than Ichigo's own father to teach!?</p><p>Yuzu and Karin were happy about the decision, getting to see their brother more often.</p><p>But <em>Rukia</em> was ecstatic.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was cold mid August in Japan. The Kurosaki's were very happy. Not a complaint insight. Ichigo was officially home, too. He never remembered feeling this way and not having the fear of it being stolen or ruined.</p><p>Isshin Kurosaki was the same, because he has news to deliver..</p><p>''Well.. you're probably wondering why I gathered you all to sit here in the front.''</p><p>''Hurry up old man..'' Karin sighed, earning a giggle from Rukia.</p><p>''Well.. I ran some tests and.. RUKIA IS PREGNANT!''</p><p>The twins smiled and turned purple soon after their dad got ahold of them. They were all too busy to notice the way Ichigo was staring at Rukia. He looked so glad, Isshin might think<em> his son </em>was the father of the baby! ...</p><hr/><p>xD Lol. Hmm, wonder who is the dad? Hope you liked it. Next chapters will not be this long I promise Lol</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Have a good day, sweetie.'' The glowing woman smiled, waving off to her son beside his father doing the same. Isshin snapped to himself, remembering something he needed to tend to; and leaving early before his college student would take off. Rukia couldn't help but close the gap between her and Ichigo's car, holding the bottom of her growing belly to poke her head through the passenger side window. ''We'll be waiting for you. I'll be waiting for you..'' She hinted.</p><p>The 19 year old couldn't help but punch the inside of his cheek with a tongue. Impish little smirk. ''I guess I can skip a class or two.''</p><p>Isshin's wife took a second. Her eyes lit up, then recognition dawned on her features. ''No! You will not do such a thing..'' After all, she only wanted the best for him. ''I won't be going anywhere.'' There was a all too genuine look now. A serious one. ''..You're worth the wait,<em> Ichigo Kurosaki</em>.''</p><p>The corner of his mouth quirked up.</p><p>''Come here.'' Early voice was raspy and his father's wife didn't mind obeying it. There's a quick kiss. A peck. Very mother and son. Until well, it isn't. <em>Another</em> peck. Rukia's guilty. One soft hand perched up on his shoulder as he leaned more toward her, feeling that smile with the tilt of their heads.</p><p>It was hard to part but the two had an obligation to.</p><p>The rear view mirror was adjusted as he drove off, watching his secret lover grow more distant in the reflection. A hand on her belly, not leaving until he cut the corner. The mother of<em> his</em> baby. <em>God.. I love you.</em></p><p>Hirosaki University's drive was a smooth one. The Medical school was much more closer than the other; By hours. Only a 20 minute drive! Of course, back when Ichigo withdrew a few months ago Isshin was on board. But when the older Kurosaki found out his son wanted to opt out of campus living and re-enroll to a school in town, it was a different story.</p><p><em>''When you're in campus, you can be doing things, about which you could never tell your parents!'' The big jock of a father elbowed his son suggestively. ''I mean, c'mon boy! Don't you think the college experience is living there? Meeting new people? ..Get out there and have sex! Hell, make a baby!'</em>'</p><p>...</p><p>Wide amethyst eyes met copper ones. How long could their lips lay in a flat line?</p><p><em>Holy shit. </em>If only his son could tell him he did already..</p><p>But then the eldest Kurosaki began to suggest other Universities, other degrees, other ideas..</p><p>If Rukia had never stepped in those few months ago, the poor teen might of just backed away from <em>all</em> of it. Ichigo didn't cave into pressure nor was he overwhelmed. But man, did his father make him have second guesses. Isshin's young wife sat beside the two men at the kitchen table, rubbing a comforting hand down her son's back. ''Enough,'' She softly scolded her husband. ''Let him make his own decisions. The only individual who knows what is best for Ichigo.. is Ichigo.'' Speaking of, the beauty turned to him. ''If you want an opinion, I will give it. If you want an answer in which direction to go..because you are feeling lost - you will receive it. But if you choose to tell me your <em>decision,</em> I will not try to change it.'' Now amethyst eyes met copper ones again, but the orbs belonged to someone else this time.</p><p>The doctor was reprimanded with that one! His lips bunched to the left.. He was wrong for that.</p><p>''Rukia is right son, I'm sorry.''</p><p>Ichigo played it off, shaking the whole thing away with a simple left and right of his face. ''It's alright, old man.''</p><p>After that, the eldest Kurosaki even helped him with the paperwork; Even the schedule to a degree. Rukia alongside the entire time. The long nights of doubt she was there, promising him there was no use in feeling doubt or fear. Hirosaki University would be fools not to accept him; and she was right. The father- to- be got in! It wasn't going to be easy.. The ginger would attend medical school generally for four years (2 years basic science and 2 years clinical). Then obtain an MD, but not licensed to practice just yet. He'd have to do a residency for some time before officially working in the clinic.</p><p>But you know what?</p><p>It was everything he wanted. The 19 year old was more happy than he'd ever been. Because to Rukia, he was worth<em> waiting for</em>; Luckily for her, she only had to wait until 4 PM every day..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>His classes held the same subject yet felt different in Hirosaki. Ichigo's focus was untouchable. Not a word went unheard; not a lesson in any of those classes went over his head. Was it simply knowing she was 20 minutes away?<em> Can't tell her that. She might scold me for putting her first..</em> The teen wanted to laugh.</p><p>The end of his last 90 minute lecture was coming close.</p><p>After it did a few girls had come up to him, offering the ginger an invite to party. One very obviously into him.</p><p>''Sorry, I don't drink.'' The teen scowled, looking uninterested.</p><p>''You like, really don't have to. Why not just hang out with <em>me</em>~''</p><p>''I have a pregnant girlfriend.''</p><p>''Oh -<em> Sorry.</em>''</p><p>He readjusted his bag before walking off. American students were quite direct. At least they can take a no.</p><p>The last thing on his mind was fucking around. The mere idea of even flirting with another almost made his chest hurt. Cheating on a pregnant girl? That was fucked up. People who did such a thing were pieces of garbage.</p><p>Like he was, technically...</p><p>The way his father had been so helpful these past few months (after Rukia set him straight) .. Ichigo can't help but feel bad. He's infatuated with his dad's damn wife and made a<em> kid</em> with her. The old man thinks it's his for crying out loud..! The whole situation was done past wrong. Not like the teen didn't acknowledge it. Yet; he was unwilling to change it..</p><p>Who knows? Had she never said those three words maybe Ichigo could of walked away. Perhaps it would of been easy like that. But now, with a child on the way - splitting up was out of the question. No matter how hard <em>guilt</em> tried to tear at Ichigo's heart. He simply loved her too much.</p><p>The truth was Isshin's wife had told her step son the news a little earlier; regarding the 'new addition' to the family... His father didn't realize he and Rukia had never been intimate <em>off</em> of the pill. The only person she stopped taking them for was Ichigo, for that one week. <em>Then</em> she was pregnant.</p><p>The drive home couldn't come fast enough.</p><p>Just picturing her made his heart race. Made his eyes burned with anticipation. But none of it was like before; To see her to <em>ravage</em> her, <em>taste</em> her when no was looking. It was simply to be within Rukia Kurosaki's presence. Hear her ask for a massage, knead her aching back from being in her second trimester, carrying<em> his</em> baby. The passenger seat holding her favorite food just to see her surprised smile.</p><p>
  <em>God.. I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>xxxx</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>There was car parked in the lot when the teen arrived home. Almost familiar but no rings sounded off. He noticed his father wasn't home yet neither. Pumpkin colored brows compete in height.</p><p>Ichigo parked his new car in the driveway as well, grabbing his bag and books before walking up to the door way. The voice gave it away immediately. The 19 year old couldn't help but sigh as he took off his shoes.</p><p>"So tell me, does Kurosaki treat you well in bed..?" Rukia lost the color in her face. How did 'May I have some tea' turn into sex talk!?</p><p>"That's really not appropriate conversation and none of your business, you pervert."</p><p>''I can <em>make it my business~</em>''</p><p>"Uncle, why did you show up?" The teen groaned, taking a seat next to his step mother. The blonde man sitting across got a chuckle, airing his heated skin off with a hand fan. "Because I missed my nephew and nieces of course! .."</p><p>Que the eye roll from the teen.</p><p>"That wasn't very nice.. You've killed my spirits.'' Kisuke fake-ly pouted. ''Just wanted to <em>check on you</em>. What's the harm in that?''</p><p>''I walked in and you were acting like hentai protagonist with dad's wife.''</p><p>''Noooo, there's no way I, a mere handsome and sexy shopkeeper, could possibly want to re-enact a hentai with your step mom!''</p><p>The small woman shook her head, getting up to excuse herself. ''- I'm going to - <em>Oh, thank you Ichigo!'</em>' Rukia exclaimed, grabbing the food beside her she had just seen now. ''How sweet, my favorite. I'll go see what the girls are up to upstairs and bring them down to eat. Let me know if you two need something,'' She offered before going, placing the take out on the kitchen table before heading off.</p><p>As soon as she did, Hat and Clogs dropped his fan, abandoning his seat to take one beside the ginger instead. His features hardened as his uncle got comfortable.</p><p>''So tell me, Ichigo..how long has your relationship with her been going on?</p><p>The teen gave him a once-over. ''What the hell is wrong with you?''</p><p>''Love in each other's eyes, the special<em> food</em>.. I'm suppose to believe she looks that happy with your father who resembles an ape?'' The hat casting a shadow upon his eyes didn't hide the way they narrowed. For a second.. just a second, the 19 year old had the fear of him knowing the truth. <em>Could he?</em></p><p>Then the blonde man began to laugh.</p><p>
  <em>That was close..</em>
</p><p>''I really did miss you all. It's going to be hard when the girls come down. I feel 11 whenever I look at them, as if I'm looking at my sister when she was the same age. They share such a resemblance to Masaki. She simply copied and pasted..''</p><p>Enough small talk already. Ichigo's uncle only showed up when it mattered. ''So what's the big idea, huh? Why did you decide to pop into our lives again?''</p><p>Kisuke's mouth twisted. ''My, I hit a nerve? Did I have to make reservations to spend time with family? Or you just want me out of the way <em>so you can have Rukia all to yo</em>-''</p><p>''Hi Uncle!'' Both girls exclaimed at the same time, well - Yuzu did, Karin sighed.</p><p>''Girls!'' Their real mother's brother sang.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The early dinner went off better than expected. The only thing missing was Isshin. Ichigo could tell Rukia was trying to get into contact with him during their food, texting her husband but only seeing blue on her messages. Eventually she gave up and just focused on what was in front of her, the whole while Ichigo was receiving a nice leg massage under the table.</p><p>Once the older woman realized Kisuke's humor it was a little easier to get along with him. Annoying, yes. But he wasn't a bad person. He had even brought bags of candy for the girls.</p><p>''Ichigo, did you know Isshin didn't even pick out that car you're driving?'' Their uncle spilled.</p><p>The med school student's forehead furrowed. ''What do you mean?''</p><p>''If it wasn't for your <em>sexy</em> step mom,'' Karin and Yuzu covered their faces and sighed. ''You would of ended up in some beaten old starter car! How <em>lovely</em> is that?''</p><p>A set of brown eyes met purple ones for assurance. She simply was too modest to nod. ''Well, no - Isshin di - I do<em> not</em> deserve the credit. I simply told your father you'd get more value out of a newer car. Less miles, better safety features..''</p><p>''Hear that, Ichigo? Your old man wanted you in a car that was gonna break down and could of killed you!''</p><p>''Wha - No! What is wrong with you!?'' Rukia scrutinized, holding back a laugh. ''That is in-correct.''</p><p>Well, the teen didn't know how to react. He was never materialistic; but finding out <em>Rukia</em> was the one who made sure he got a nice car was quite.. sweet.</p><p>''..Thank you. I appreciate it.''</p><p>''Please, don't even worry about such a thing.'' She beamed.</p><p>What a wonderful sentiment. Until his uncle ruined it; That look he gave Ichigo was <em>all</em> too telling; And that <em>wink</em>.</p><p>The teen shook his head.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was getting late then and Kisuke finally grabbed his coat to head out. The older man explained to his nephew why he had shown up in the first place. The only problem was Isshin never returned home. All he wanted to do was speak to him about something. ''Next time, I guess. I had fun annoying you though.''</p><p>''Yeah, see you.''</p><p>But the blonde didn't walk to his car, instead he stopped in his tracks and turned around. <em>Oh no, here we go.</em></p><p>''Give your step mom a nice,<em> big</em> kiss for me. Bye-bye ~''</p><p>
  <em>Jesus christ.</em>
</p><p>Finally, he closed the door -<em> locking it too</em> for good measure. When the teen returned to the living room it was empty. Except for one.</p><p>He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek as he bent down; feeling the bottom of her belly. Rukia was scarlet then, chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to phone her son's father once again. Suddenly - Ichigo's eyes glinted and his voice got loud. ''It moved! I- I felt the baby kick me!''</p><p>Another big kiss was delivered to his secret girlfriend's cheek as joy overtook him. Rukia giggled as she cancelled the phone call, pressing her hands over her step son's. More gasps left his lips as he re-located his palms, his chest letting out more excited air as their son or daughter really let his hand have it. ''I can't believe it!'' Honey eyes glistened as he couldn't stop smiling ear to ear. Pure awe at the little movements against him. ''He's gonna be a kick boxer, for sure.''</p><p>Rukia laughed, turning around and sinking deep into the aroma and love in the air. Ichigo never looked so happy. It warmed her heart to an extent unknown. With the coast clear of the Kurosaki girls, she pulled her secret lover down for a kiss.</p><p>''I love you.'' She whispered and it settled like a balm, melting deep into his skin.</p><p>No, he truly hadn't been this happy before.</p><p>Suddenly, the door opened and the couple had to part, straightening out like nothing.</p><p>Isshin walked in with a long face, putting his things down. His wife told him about the visit from his ex- brother in law; but the man seemed annoyed, not caring and even groaning when Rukia vacuumed a little too close to his feet. She blinked, apologizing before heading in another direction. Then the mumbling started. Even Ichigo was confused.</p><p>''Dad, everything okay?''</p><p>''I do not care about Kisuke. Also, it be nice if there was food to eat. Or if the house wasn't being cleaned when I walked in.''</p><p>A muscle in her jaw twitched. The glowing pregnant woman crossed her arms, having enough. ''Well excuse me, you came back home 5 hours late. Your son had food ready for all of us to eat if you would of arrived on time. The house is also spotless, by the way. Your daughters and I cleaned it quite some time ago. I was only vacuuming to tidy up a bit. Is there something <em>else</em> you'd like to complain about?''</p><p>''..You could of quit calling me as well.''</p><p>Okay.<em> Now</em> things were enough.</p><p>''What is your problem?'' Ichigo snapped, walking up to his taller father. ''Leave her alone. She waited all day for you to come home and the first thing you do is talk down to her.''</p><p>The man gave him a dirty look. ''If you try to tell me how I should treat my wife I w-''</p><p>''Ichigo, go to your room. Let this go.''</p><p>The teen's head snapped toward Rukia who was suddenly acting like his mother for the first time. ''What?''</p><p>''Now. Let your father and I talk.''</p><p>His shoulders fell and he reluctantly listened, feeling a bit sour about the whole thing.. But he didn't truly leave, only walking a few steps to eavesdrop on their conversation. Apparently the reason his father was pissed was due to being warned about something at work. He wanted to be transferred to another hospital any way. Then Rukia actually told him she had a connection with someone who was related to that hospital's board of directors. His father seemed all to pleased then, apologizing for acting like an asshole. That didn't mean anything to Ichigo. Who treated their pregnant wife that way over something at work? The med student felt pissed. Not to mention the way his father seemed saddened by the rejection of sex soon after. <em>'You never want to do anything with me anymore.' </em>He pouted to his bride<em>.</em> Then when Rukia said she was pregnant and everything was much more sensitive than before, his father seemed to take that as a invitation; instead of a explanation as to why she was saying 'no.'</p><p>The teen almost ran down stairs when he thought he heard a struggle. But it was simply Isshin playing with his wife's sensitive breast while trying to kiss her..</p><p>'<em>'Pl-please, not now.''</em></p><p>
  <em>The older Kurosaki signed. ''Okay, sorry.''</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The next few weeks went well. Isshin was in a better mood and actually got to transfer to his sought after hospital (thanks to his wife). Everyone was happier, especially Rukia. But that was probably due to all the massages she got to get from Ichigo.</p><p>''Very good son! Keep rubbing! During your step mother's first prenatal visit, her pelvis was examined to decide if it's roomy enough to deliver the baby,'' The oldest Kurosaki began to explain. ''- But nature has also provided a way to help create more space in and around a woman's pelvis, and that's by secreting pregnancy hormones, including one known as relaxin, to loosen joints and ligaments! Relaxin not only relaxes ligaments in a woman's pelvis to prepare her for labor and delivery though, it also stretches joints and ligaments all over the body. This can lead to back pain and sciatica, or pain along the sciatic nerve — which starts in the lower back and runs through the backside and down the leg. So please, deep tissue massages all over your mommy!''</p><p>Rukia couldn't help but smirk at her son..</p><p>''You heard him, Ichigo..'' She whispered..</p><p>A red flush ran across his nose and cheeks. ''<em>Of course, mom</em>.''</p><p>The short beauty was laying on the couch, letting her legs rest over her step son's that he worked out the knots from. The teen couldn't help but feel a little.. heated, moving closer to her thighs under a summer dress, as she let out sweet little hums of relief. But it sounded a awful lot like something else.. But the student swallowed, trying to ignore it.</p><p>''So tell me, do you think we can do natural birth?''</p><p>Isshin sat across then, relaxing his arms on the frame. ''We'll know once we're closer to your due date. Your stature is quite small. Too small.. But I will be the one to deliver, no matter what we go through with; you and the baby will be safe in my arms! I'm the best at delivering them!''</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>''So how was your day?''</p><p>''It w -''</p><p>Both of the Kurosaki's stopped talking at once. The raven haired woman couldn't hide her giggle.</p><p>Isshin spoke then, assuming his wife was curious about his first. ''It was.. it was good.''</p><p>She nodded. ''That's great to hear.<em> Ichigo</em>?''</p><p>''I'm learning quite a bit, more than I realized. It's all in the little things I didn't pay attention to growing up. I really have to study more. It's almost intimidating, but I'll do it.'</p><p>There was a tilt to her head. She was sort of waiting for his father to speak up, offer help since this was quite literally his department (she didn't want to step on anyone's toes); But Ichigo's dad didn't, simply interested much more on his phone - ''<em>I'd</em> love to help you any way I can.'' The step mother offered, receiving a little smile in response.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was bright early morning, everyone was asleep as the college student finished up an essay. The teen groaned, scratching his forehead and neck. Completely stuck. The willingness to complete what was in front of him fading. This wasn't him, he wasn't a quitter. But damn, this sucked.</p><p>Suddenly a cup of coffee and a tiny plate of chocolates were placed beside his work.</p><p>''Please, place some of your workload onto my shoulders. We can do it<em> together</em>.''</p><p>Damn, she was cute.</p><p>''You wouldn't last one day in med school Rukia. Not with that positive attitude.'' He insisted, biting down on some delicious brown candy; swallowing it down with sweet hot drink.</p><p>Her nose crinkled, joining him at the kitchen's table. ''Oh, is that so? How would I, then? Sulk around, write incoherently and sigh?''</p><p>Ichigo couldn't help but push air out of his nose. ''Well, <em>yeah</em>.''</p><p>''No really,'' Rukia insisted, smiling. ''How is school and what do they expect of you; homework wise? You are always so tense.''</p><p>''Well for starters.. they expect about 1 BS 1-3 page "reflection" paper every few months or so. I take at home multiple choice quizzes 1-3 times per week, random idle group discussions that I might need to prep for about 1 time per week, more bullshit clinical exposure stuff that is useless but drains your time and my school also does 1-2x monthly physiology worksheets; that you need to turn in online and discuss in class. Also I might need to prep for anatomy labs. There's probably more BS that I'm not remembering right now. But the jist is - a lot.''</p><p>''Yet you've come this far..'' His milf applauded, rubbing her hand down his leg once more. ''Why don't you fill out your paper. I'll encourage you..<em>every</em> line.''</p><p>''Encourage me? Wh -<em> ah. Mmhf-ffu</em>ck,''</p><p>The teen was caught off guard, seeing his step mom rest her little chin on her palm, eyes locked onto his; the whole while she used her other palm to <em>tease</em> his cock through jeans. <em>That's what she means, huh?</em> He involuntarily bent inward, brows raised as he began to write. Holding back from making any more sounds.. trying to bite down to muffle it.</p><p>''<em>By assessing these difficult situations from all relevant perspectives and</em> - Shit, that feels so good..'' He quietly groaned against his fist, snapping out of it to return to his work. Rukia's own hot eyes visited his paper, reading each new line he produced and rewarding him for doing so.. ''<em>working to integrate the knowledge I've gained from exploring narratives,</em> - just unzip me already.'' The horny teen begged, dropping his pencil for a moment to grab her delicate hand, about to force her to do what he asked until she denied him.</p><p>''No. Finish first.''</p><p>He sighed through his smile. <em>Damnit.</em></p><p>Her hand remained on his growing hard on, too sensitive to her touch - way too sensitive. It's been too long after all..</p><p>Chewing on the pencil's eraser as he rocked his thighs ever so gently, closing his eyes at the feeling of her against his swollen shaft.</p><p>''No cheating~'' Rukia teased, lifting her palm so the friction faded. God - it turned him on even more! He pulsated in his pants, so needy for his <em>teacher's</em> touch. If only.</p><p>''<em>I have begun to</em> -'' He resumed to write, hovering his pencil over the sheet, waiting for his step mom's hand to return to his hard dick. Biting his lower lip when it did. ''r<em>eflect upon the impact the humanities can have on medical -</em> Just massage the h-head<em>.''</em></p><p><em>'</em>'You know just exactly what you like, Ichigo. You deserve to have it that way.''</p><p>His features hardened as he tried to focus on his paper, failing miserably. Eyes going heavenward, brows bunching up as he tried to keep his mouth shut. One soft hand pushing it's lower half up and down his erection, kneading gently at him while her fingers hyper focused on his tip; Feeling it out, tracing the shape of him through his clothes. Drawing circles against it. So proudly did it show itself off, twitching delightedly in Rukia's loving care. ''- <em>c..are. In a world that has become increasingly ..data driven, where ..p..atients c - </em>I'I-m gonna cum just from this, fuuck.<em>''</em></p><p>That news excited his father's wife, making her chew her moist lips. ''Are you gonna cum in your pants because of<em> mommy?'</em>' She whispered hot against his ear.. fueling a sinful fire of desire and an approaching, filthy climax.</p><p>''..You can't wait to get back inside me, can you?''</p><p>''..Ruk<em>ia.</em>.!''</p><p>He winced hard, head low. Both hands balled on the table as his features scrunched up; Jaw clenched hard and body rejoicing in the sweet, sweet bliss of a Rukia Kurosaki handjob. Deep, early voice groan as he tightened down below; Lower body pulsating as he emptied his <em>workload</em> onto his thigh. Soggy spots appearing in his jeans. Plethora of gratitude and curses slipped from his lips as his step mother jerked off his cumming cock. Double barreled shot of explict bliss from down below, traveling all over his skin and deep into his bones. Jagged breaths then. Weakly did their gazes meet.</p><p>''You're almost done now, are you not?'' She quizzed, all to proudly.</p><p>He couldn't respond for a moment, only offering a impish smirk. ''..Yeah. T<em>hanks, mom</em>.''</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The next few months went by quickly and well. It was sort of different not being intimate with her for so long, but that didn't matter. What was weird however was their relationship and it's growth. It sort of became .. well - <em>normal. </em>After his classes were over and he'd come home, everyone would spend time together as a family. With Isshin's new position he was out later. But that didn't translate to rocking his bed or secret hand jobs in the shower. It somehow meant more of a window for the two to become closer elsewhere.</p><p>Rukia studied with him. She'd quiz him, raise up that logic skill and massage his shoulders when researching was becoming a bitch. Wake him up extra early with a nice kick to snap his ass into gear. The teenager thought he was gonna go mad by the fifth week but he began to love that part.</p><p>With Mr. Kurosaki not returning home until 9 PM, Ichigo and his girlfriend found themselves going to restaurants and the theatres, visiting theme parks with the kids. Laughing and creating memories. Eventually Isshin had to thank his son for taking on the dad role (more than he even realized..) and Ichigo began to feel..<em>bad</em>.</p><p>These moments truthfully belonged to him. Hey, the night time kiss before bed was suppose to be Isshin's too. But his 19 year old son got to take it all.</p><p>''I'm proud of you. Thank you for being there for Rukia. I wish I could be home more. Wow, my son is such a man..I can't wait for you to meet your brother or sister soon. I'm gonna tell them how much they need to look up to you!''</p><p>The teen didn't know how to react. Sure, this wasn't the first time his father muttered 'I'm proud' but it felt different this time and the ginger felt something twist deep within his heart. Something spiky recoiled and it muddied his insides. An ugly grip took ahold of his chest and promised not to let go. An unbearing guilt he had stuffed far away finally at the surface..</p><p>Ichigo Kurosaki loved his father - even under the circumstances and everything he had done - Isshin was his old man.</p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry dad.. </em>
</p><p>Tears seemed to well up as the teen tried to sleep that night, pangs of guilt kept him awake. Perhaps it was emotions due to the birth of his child being so near. Only a month away.. But his chest winced. He was the perpetrator of unspeakable horrific deeds.. Picturing his father earlier, the way he glanced uncomfortably at the man who raised him; Who was rubbing the belly of a woman he thought was all his.</p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry dad.. I'm a piece of garbage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p>Classes let out early. A professor got sick so Ichigo got to come home around 2 PM instead. When he did, a familiar car was parked there now. Irritation clouded his features. Why was his uncle here again? Not like his father was home to talk to him or whatever. With the way he was pervy with Rukia last time Ichigo was more pissed off than pleased to see his relative.</p><p>He kicked his shoes off and walked into the house, ignoring the blonde man calling out his name.</p><p>Yuzu and Karin were down stairs too, with Rukia giving them some spending money. She lit up when she saw him. The teen shot her a curious look about the green bills to which she explained. ''Your uncle is taking them to the mall. Since you came home early, why don't you go too? Enjoy yourself instead of being locked in the house all day.''</p><p>''Please Ichigo!~'' Urahara begged, in a fake little girl voice.</p><p>Kurosaki cringed. ''Sure. We'll take my car instead.'' Better off, since his sisters won't have to sit in Kisuke's weed mobile..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was Thursday so the mall was pretty empty. The two men followed their kin into each store, standing by as they shopped. The blonde Kurosaki was a fan of barbies while the raven haired one was more of a shoe fan. Muttering about how she needed that certain pair to kick someone's ass on the soccer field.</p><p>''You see your old man much?'' Kisuke quizzed, looking idly at some Nike's.</p><p>Ichigo shrugged, hands in his pockets. ''No. Not a whole lot.''</p><p>Kisuke smiled. The teen didn't see it, but he heard it. ''<em>I</em> <em>did~</em>''</p><p>...</p><p>His expression closed up in response. ''What does that mean?''</p><p>But the two were soon bombarded by the twins who were done with their purchases. ''Can we go to the cafeteria now?''</p><p>''<em>Why not</em>?'' Kisuke agreed.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Sitting in the parking lot of Kurosaki's Clinic, the girls grabbed their stuff, huddled together and ran back into the house. It was raining and they feared their umbrellas might of broke if they took their time, leaving their uncle and brother in the car.</p><p>''Aren't you gonna ask, Ichigo?''</p><p>The teen sighed. His nostrils flared.</p><p>''<em>What</em> did you mean by that earlier?''</p><p>Kisuke adjusted his hat.</p><p>''..Did your old man ever mention something about his old job at Karakura hospital? Something about 'Getting warned'?''</p><p>Brown orbs searched for something in the distance, trying to remember.. recognition dawned on Ichigo's features. ''Yeah, he did. Months ago.''</p><p>''Did you ever figure out what that 'something' was?''</p><p>Apricot colored brows knitted together. No answer.</p><p>''You spent too much time fucking your mother, Ichigo.''</p><p>Okay, enough. ''Stop saying shit like that already.'' The ginger exhaled. ''One of these days someone is gonna hear your jokes they'll get hurt. That's sick.''</p><p>''..Have you<em> seen</em> how<em> happy</em> Mrs. Kurosaki is? Even before the baby in her oven, I'd see her walking into a store or picking <em>you</em> up from somewhere. You two were fucking like animals, I bet my life on it! A woman that happy, <em>that</em> in love - wouldn't have a husband FUCKING another woman at work! Would she?'' The hat wearer dropped the bomb, finishing his revealing with some fanning upon his face.</p><p>Ichigo lost the color within his own. Brown orbs went wide. His expression completely dulled.</p><p>''..He - dad is..? <em>What</em> are you talking abou -''</p><p>''Just like when you were in Masaki's stomach, your father is cheating like the garbage he always was.''</p><p>...</p><p>The storm was struck by lightning then. Shock was layered on the teen in thick patches. Ichigo was silent, feeling heat within his veins and seeing things on a heightened scale of red and <em>blue </em>and<em> black</em>. His own actual mother was also cheated on!? ''Wh-'' His heart seemed to skip.</p><p>''I'm so disappointed Ichigo, so very disappointed. I thought your father would of changed. He's been avoiding me for a reason. Even now, with a hot young girl who is out of his league once again, he still cheats. The poor bastard can't last without pussy for very long. What a prick!''</p><p>No, there had to be an explanation - none of this made sense..</p><p>He tried to find one, the ginger teen sat still and quiet for minutes, his hands fisted as he struggled to find an explanation.</p><p>''Your mother caught him 20 years ago. Now I caught him. You're probably wondering how.. I got a frequent customer at my store who works with him. Always complains. However, few months ago - they gave me some<em> new juicy gossip</em>. What's really sad.. is the mistress didn't work at his old job. She simply visited for some paper work. The new hospital he works at.. the one<em> Rukia</em> helped him get into - that mistress - works there. How fucked up is that?''</p><p>The college student was frozen, rooted into place. His stomach twisted. Sure, Rukia is cheating too - but his father was.. his father was a good man. Not someone who breaks the promise of marriage - not with the 'mother' of his baby. The earth seemed the crumble beneath. But perhaps there was no truth to it.. because it was hard to believe in.</p><p>''If you don't trust me, look at his phone. Her name is Satomi. Older lady.''</p><p>Ichigo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. ''Why did you even tell me this, any way?''</p><p>''Your father is a coward. He's hiding from me. You, he'll listen to. I don't want Masaki's daughters to go through another loss. Tell him he's been caught and maybe he'll change.'' With that, the stoner got out of the car and into his own, waving through his window before taking off. The teen sunk deep into his seat. What was he to do? No way he'd reveal such a thing. The last thing Rukia needed was hearing this - not that Isshin cheating would be a big deal. She was in love with Ichigo, after all. But any stress while she was pregnant was nothing he'd be responsible for.</p><p>But the actual party who needed to be held responsible wasn't home yet..</p><p>The teen put his keys back into the ignition.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo's face went blank. His eyelids drooped low; <em>so</em> over this bullshit explanation..</p><p>Everything Kisuke said - it was the truth. The ginger visited his father at work, walked into his office and walked<em> into it!</em> The woman excused herself and left. His father sat embarrassed. His son had walked in as he kissed his mistress upon his desk, clutching her behind.</p><p>''What the fuck is wrong with you?'' The doctor's kin berated, shaking his head as he refused to sit down.</p><p>Guilt a predator, and Isshin was it's prey; he was paralyzed to escape and doomed to be devoured by the gruesome beast within. ''I made a mistake..''</p><p>''Oh, it's a 'mistake' now? How could you do that to Rukia?''</p><p>But truthfully, Ichigo wasn't that upset over him cheating over <em>Rukia.</em> The rain wouldn't let up and it was crying<em> Masaki.</em></p><p>''Please, Ichigo. Do not make this harder on me. I know - I know I fucked up.''</p><p>''<em>She's pregnant.</em>'' Oh, how badly the teen wish to reveal the truth now, tell him how he knew of his past infidelity. Tell his father how he was actually going to have a <em>grandson</em> soon. ''Yet you hurt her like <em>this</em>? After she got you this job?''</p><p>The older man hung his head low..</p><p>''She doesn't sleep until you come home, she waits around the hour. Time after time you just put her down like she's nothing..'' So many revelations revealed themselves. It was almost like therapy. ''..You really are a piece of garbage, dad.''</p><p>''<em>Ichigo</em>..'' His father whimpered, in disbelief his own son had muttered such a thing.</p><p>But with that, the college student, and Rukia's secret lover, left.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The next week seemed pretty..normal. Surprisingly.. Isshin had started to come home a lot earlier than before. Rukia questioned such a thing, excited by the news. The older Kurosaki simply lied, saying he got a schedule change. The ginger was in shock still, unable to recover fully. <em>So dad's been cheating that long?</em></p><p>It didn't matter if he stopped seeing that other woman. Knowing he also cheated on Ichigo's real mother and then<em> repeated it</em> all over again..- the teen's hands fisted as he grit his teeth. He had to excuse himself, leaving dinner early; Completely unable to sit somewhere and be forced to look at<em> him..</em></p><p>It was laughable now. Feeling guilt for everything? Nope. Turns out, this was all Isshin's karma. Ichigo didn't feel an ounce of shame anymore. Everything he and Rukia had done was justified<em> fully.</em> He felt good for doing it!</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The day after, around 9 PM when the kids went up stairs Isshin had pulled his wife aside. The college student hid by the stairs, eavesdropping once more.. Then, he was surprised. Ichigo had heard everything. His father confessed and didn't make any excuses. There was trouble in his voice. He obviously dwelled on his mistakes and couldn't keep it in anymore. Rukia took it with grace and told him it was alright. Her lack of love leaving her unhurt by the situation; but she did put on a good act of being so.</p><p>The 'love of her life' got on his knees to apologize, promising he would never look at another woman. It was quite pathetic in Rukia's mind. Truthfully, if Ichigo hadn't existed Mrs. Kurosaki would of left on the spot.</p><p>''Lift from your knees, it is fine. I forgive you.''</p><p>''R-really? Oh I love you! I love you and will treat you like a queen! I'm so sorry!'' The tall doctor repeated, picking up his pregnant wife to cover her in smooches. To be honest it sort of pissed off Ichigo. He soon left, walking into his room and shutting the door in the process..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The upset Kurosaki could see her point, feeling more neutral about everything. Rukia really had a way to talk to someone. It was incredible. You couldn't fight her arguments and the particular subject at hand made a lot of sense.</p><p>''If it wasn't for you, the girls.. I would of left. But him <em>cheating</em>?'' The corner of her mouth quirked up. ''<em>Ichigo.</em>.I sucked his son's cock for months!'' She whispered, teasingly hiding the side of her lips with a hand. ''Hah.. It's okay, really. I almost feel bad for the fool.''</p><p>His mouth curved into a smile. ''I don't.''</p><p>''I'm sorry. I do feel bad regarding your mother though. That.. was quite horrible.'' A comforting hand found itself behind his back again, moving alongside his spine. ''But do not let your heart dwell on such a thing. It's dreadfulness will accomplish nothing. Even she forgave him and spent time being happy instead of upset. She loved you all despite of it and that saved them. Be grateful for that.''</p><p>Their gazes met and Ichigo remembered why he had fallen in love.</p><p>Rukia always found a way to dry his rain.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Not that the guilt part faded but the last few days Isshin started to impress Ichigo. Even if all he did was kiss Rukia's ass, it was a nice start. But it really got on the teen's nerves sooner than later. Now he regretted catching his father..</p><p>The older Kurosaki came home everyday with flowers and expensive dinner reservations. Foot rubs galore and compliments constantly. His girlfriend was blushing!</p><p>But whenever she'd look toward the med student's way, he'd receive a wink.</p><p>Once the kid was here she'd have to pay for all those giggles! ~</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was late March now. Rukia's due date was approaching. April 15th was going to be very important to Ichigo and he found himself counting it down.</p><p>With his father coming home early, he didn't get to baby shop the way he had hoped. Simply being a back seat passenger and not getting to give any input. Which was fine, kind of. His dad knew a lot more about car seats and what not. He raised three kids. But the teen did feel a little sour about it regardless.</p><p>When the day was said and done though, he did get to build the crib; so something good happened.</p><p>''Ichigo, where's dad?'' Karin quizzed, impressed with the assortment in front of her.</p><p>''I'm not sure, he was suppose to help me with this but left a little while ago.'' The ginger replied, getting up and moving the tools back in it's box.</p><p>''Oh - uh, mom asked me to get him. We thought he was with you.''</p><p>''Is everything okay?'' The teen asked, testing the sturdiness of the crib before him.</p><p>''Her water broke.''</p><p>''WHAT?''</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo sat in the waiting room, panicking bad. Rukia was in a lot of pain. Crying from it. A simple dull backache and pressure in her pelvis, 15 minutes later she realized she was going through preterm labor.</p><p>Twelve calls to his father. Eighteen text. Not<em> one</em> single reply. It made the anxious young man fume. Rukia needed him<em>, Ichigo</em> needed him. Hell - he was supposed to <em>deliver</em> the baby!<em> You really let us down, dad. I can't believe this. </em></p><p>
  <em>No .. I can.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Yuzu and Karin fell asleep. It was nearly 4:30 AM.. 14 hours since they had arrived. Not an ounce of sleep greeted their brother but he never tried. His whole body was on edge, every nerve too tight and every muscle too tense. When he seen a nurse finally heading his direction without a smile on his face.. his stomach twisted and turned.</p><p>''Where is her husband?'' The man quizzed.</p><p>''He isn't here,'' The teen irritably groaned. ''..I- I'm her step son.''</p><p>''Okay. Listen, we couldn't get in contact with him neither. Isshin Kurosaki was going to deliver the baby and possibly perform a c-section. He never showed. Your mother has been in labor for hours with no progress. We had a last minute Obstetrician take over your father's role and <em>he is</em> going to perform the surgery. Rukia is too small - her pelvis, the birth canal.. The baby might become distressed and she could deal with complications. This is the best - the<em> only</em> choice.''</p><p>Something dried up in the teen's throat. He lacked moisture and blood flow within his veins, turning pale. ''The baby will be okay though right? Sh- she'll be alright too?''</p><p>The nurse stood quiet and the fear subsided, over shadowed by the anger of a thousand suns. His father was suppose to be here. Not a single delivery had ever gone wrong that Isshin helped. The one day he was needed - he disappeared..</p><p>''Do not worry.'' The male in scrubs promised, hitting Ichigo's shoulder before leaving.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Another hour that felt like a lifetime.. Each minute eating away and spiting out his heart like it was nothing. Sweaty fist and bloody palms. Finger nails that dug too deeply into the skin.</p><p>He prayed, begging God to watch over them.</p><p>The clock beside the waiting room's tv mocking him, not moving an inch after 10 minutes.. Which felt even longer.</p><p>He just wanted to see her again.</p><p>Suddenly the door opened and someone appeared. A million nerves tightly coiled and released.. into disappointment. His <em>father</em> showed up, sitting down beside him and looking excited.<em> Like nothing.</em> Ichigo had half a mind to beat the shit out of him.</p><p>''Wh- where were you!?''</p><p>''Sorry, son - incident at work. I left my phone then got a flat tire. Had to stay with a co worker.''</p><p>It was then things made sense. Not like it wasn't the first explanation that crossed the teen's head since yesterday.</p><p>''No, you were with Satomi.'' Ichigo bellowed. ''They called for a last minute doctor.. to perform a surgery on your wife. While you..were <em>fucking Satom</em>i.''</p><p>''Ichigo! How - how da..I -'' The man was speechless, eyes wide at the sight of his fuming son. How was this real? ''I did not -''</p><p>''You can come in now! The baby is here, Kurosaki's! Come on, <em>dad</em>!'' A female nurse piped up, opening the large doors for them to follow.<em> Ichigo</em> got up first, leaving his father to wake up the girls. The older man felt irritated then.</p><p>The walk to Rukia was not fast enough. Ichigo was getting impa -</p><p>''Hi~ Say hello.''</p><p>The teen staggered in his steps. Completely rooted into place at the beautiful sight before him. Rukia smiling, holding a newborn healthy baby. The little strawberry onesie and mittens tugging on his heart.</p><p>''He's my baby Ichigo.'' The young mother cooed, kissing her son's head on top of his little beanie. The doors opened once more, revealing a squealing excited family. But before Isshin could hold his 'son', Ichigo headed over first. He was so gentle, impressing Rukia with how things seemed to kick in so quickly and naturally. The teen hushed his violet eyed kin, holding him warmly. Their first ever bonding experience.</p><p>''What are you going to name him!?'' Yuzu exclaimed, joining her father that stood beside her older brother now.</p><p>''Zangetsu.'' Ichigo whispered, having his entire world now owned by someone who was so damn small.</p><p>''How about - '' Isshin tried to suggest,</p><p>''I love it.'' Rukia insisted, cutting her husband off.; Smiling as she held her hands to her heart and melting at the sight before her.</p><p>Some nurses came in soon after and the twins left, waiting for their brother to also come with. He was reluctant to part with his son, giving a kiss to his head once more before placing him back in his girlfriend's arms. The staff suggested some early bonding experience, telling Mrs. Kurosaki everything she needed to know about breast feeding.</p><p>Isshin helped, removing the baby's beanie so he'd have nothing in his way.</p><p>
  <em>Orange hair.</em>
</p><p>The older man ran his hands through it. Thick too. Her heartburn these past few months made sense now, huh?</p><p>Rukia could see him think - really think about it.</p><p>''Just like Ichigo's.. when he was born.'' Isshin muttered, taking a stand back as the nurses helped the mother.</p><p>The woman got a little nervous to be honest, still watching something dawn on her husband's features.</p><p>''Truthfully, Masaki did not have orange hair. It was more of a light brown, could of passed as a strawberry blonde, really. Ichigo got his hair from my great aunt! Now little Zangetsu also did!''</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Dear God.</em>
</p><p>''Yes! How wonderful!~'' Rukia agreed, thanking God and her lucky stars Ichigo's father had 'connected' all the pieces. Even the nurses gave the young woman a concerning look, switching their gaze to themselves before minding their business..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Since she had received surgery, Zangetsu's mother had an extended stay, healing up. The doctor's thought it was best to also keep the baby as well so they could return home together. During those few days, Ichigo did not mutter a single word to his own father and eventually it got to him. Isshin pulled him aside and.. no bullshit, no excuses - he confessed.</p><p>However, it did not fix anything. It progressively made things 10x worse and Ichigo was done with it.</p><p>''..You said you'd stop. You promised to treat her like a.. what did you say? a 'Queen'. If something went wrong.. it would of been your fault. Because you were too busy with some woman.''</p><p>The older Kurosaki was frustrated. His tell all was suppose to fix things. Not ruin it. ''I told you son, I ended it right after. Please - ''</p><p>''No. I can't just forgive you. Her life and the baby's was at stake. You should of never involved yourself in this in the first place. She could of had a better doctor who planned ahead. Not someone only interested in their own agenda.'' Ichigo explained, not even looking him in the eyes. He got up from his seat soon after. ''..You've lost all my respect, dad. I mean that.''</p><p>The tile floors of the hospital held Isshin's half lidded, empty eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was quite hilarious at first, visiting the young mother who was high as a damn kite. Much needed pain killers to elevate the process of healing. Isshin had opted out of the visit, wanting to give his son some time. He had hoped Ichigo wouldn't reveal what he told him but that was the last thing on the teen's mind. Yuzu and Karin huddled up close to their step mom, bearing presents from the gift shop. Chocolates and balloons.</p><p>''I love it and love you, my babies are just perfect.~!'' The strawberry pink blush was heavily saturated across her milky skin. It was like she was drunk!</p><p>''Ichigo also got you something. Show her!'' Yuzu begged, moving out of the way.</p><p>The pumpkin haired teen revealed what he was hiding behind his back, handing his step mother a new bunny plushie. He couldn't believe how happy she got. Even Karin cracked up. Like a kid on Christmas morning, holding her cute stuffed animal like no tomorrow.</p><p>Of course, the new mother couldn't help but speak of her gratitude. ''Ichig.. Ichigo~ Ichigo...Ichigo!<em> I love it so much.</em> Thank you!~''</p><p>Brows rose. Man, how strong was the stuff in her IV? Cute but overboard.</p><p>Especially when -</p><p>The twin's step mother ran a delicate hand to the side of their brother's face. Pulling her fingers to her palm beneath his jaw, drawing circles with her thumb on his cheek.</p><p>''<em>I-I love you too much Ichigo.</em>.''</p><p>Yuzu thought it was adorable, Karin was soon to get cringed out -<em> that</em> was the que! Ichigo's eyes widened, noticing the way his step mom was looking at him; biting her lip the whole while!</p><p>''Alright, we should let Rukia get some sleep. Come on.''</p><p>With that, he parted quickly!</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The first week back home was great. With Rukia back on her feet and a son - Ichigo felt like he was on cloud nine. Every day was pure bliss. Nothing to complain about. Even his jerk of a father kept his distance..</p><p>But eventually Isshin wanted to bond with his other 'son'. Not realizing it was his grandson..</p><p>So Ichigo let him, taking a seat back from Rukia's side and letting his father play the part once more.</p><p>There was a mutual understanding what had happened the day of Zangetsu's birth wasn't going to be talked about and Isshin felt grateful. Little did the oldest Kurosaki know, Ichigo was sure to pay him back for doing such a thing to Rukia.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It had been a whole month now! The anticipation for Easter was building within the young mother. Bunny decor covered the entire house, much to everyone's .. fear (beside Yuzu) and the activities were planned months before. Egg hunts, picture with a bunny mascot and coloring eggs. The petite, raven haired beauty was so hyped no one had the heart to tell her they didn't usually celebrate Easter. But for her - they would.</p><p>She really had a spring in her step recently. Now that she fully and completely healed from her surgery, there was so much she could do again!</p><p>..Her son was really looking forward to it.</p><p>It was going to be..exciting. The fact the two of them grew so close over the course of 9 months - minus bare minimum intimacy; It's going to be amazing. As sick as it was, the taboo factor was once more going to be high. Ichigo and Rukia have really only been<em> mother and son</em> for the past almost year..</p><p>''Will you come in my room to sleep tonight..?'' The horny teen hoped, looking around before closing the bathroom door on them both.</p><p>His step mother's lips curved upward. ''Perhaps. If you're a good boy I might.'' She teased, finishing up her skin care.</p><p>Her eldest<em> son</em> and<em> father</em> of her baby wrapped his arms around her. ''Can we just.. do it here?''</p><p>Rukia was all giggles then, chewing on the inside of her cheek, pushing her ass into the erection behind her. Him being so turned on and needy - it really sent the milf over the edge. ''No, I have some stuff to tend to. But you're free to take care of it here.''</p><p>''Wait -'' The teen begged, his grip on her wrist vanishing as she exited. <em>Damnit</em>, he was defeated..</p><p>How long was she gonna tease him!</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The 19 year old had enough. At one point he announced to everyone he was going up stairs to use his VR, hoping for Rukia to get the memo. His step mother walked in and the teen could barely lay still. Licking his top row of teeth as Rukia approached closer.</p><p>Then she grabbed some clothes out of his closet to wash and left!</p><p>That was it!</p><p>...</p><p>Truthfully, it didn't really make Ichigo laugh. Were..things over between them?</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was one day before Easter now. Things were getting tough. The question of things being at a standstill were quite present and the very thought fogged up the teen's mind. Was their relationship becoming closer more detrimental than good? Did his step mother finally only see him <em>only</em> as a step son? That wouldn't make sense.. she carried his damn baby for 9 months!</p><p>This was all so distracting. Every day that went by was fantastic as usual. Spending time with one another, taking care of Zangetsu together, creating memories and increasing their bond. But at the end of the night, she warmed Isshin's bed and not his..</p><p>He missed her touch, her moans, that unbearable tightness..; The way her heated face would alternate to each, hard deep plunge of his -</p><p>''Rukia?'' The ginger called out, opening the door to his father's bedroom. He had come home from med school and couldn't save the conversation for later. The raven haired goddess snapped her attention toward him, abandoning the idea of adjusting the blankets once more. ''What is it? Something on your mind? Are you sick? Did a snot nosed brat cause you trouble in school?'' The little woman marched over to her son, placing the back of her hand on his forehead, raising his sleeves to spot any hidden bruises.</p><p>Ichigo's features knitted together. ''What the hell?''</p><p>His mother's investigation really seemed infatuated with his broad chest under his shirt..</p><p>''Ah, looking for any wounds.''</p><p>Air came from his nose. ''You can just ask me to take it off, no need to play mother.''</p><p>''That's quite perverted.'' She accused, abandoning her search; fluttering those lashes up at him. ''I really <em>was</em> worried. I wasn't trying to have my son strip.''</p><p>''I don't think moms do this, though.'' He pointed out, eyes down below.</p><p>He snapped her from her day dream, making the woman realize what was going on. The whole while, even before and after her earlier explanation - the petite girl never abandoned his body. Rubbing and running her hands vertically up and down the front of Ichigo's toned abdomen.</p><p>''Hmm. My hormones are confused. I feel this instinct to protect you unlike before, yet.. something else calls out.'' She revealed, taking her small hands back.</p><p>Finally! So this was why she's been distant, her emotions have been confusing her but now the truth - her inner truth was breaking through!</p><p>''Ah, it must of been nothing.'' The young mother shrugged, walking off.</p><p>The teen's features had disappointment sketched upon them.</p><p>But suddenly, his mother was back in the room!; and now - she was insanely close to him. Her tight body pressed against his, holding his hands..</p><p>''Ichigo Kurosaki you are a good man. I understand and respect your unwillingness to push a point when I walk away. You are scared to cross a line. But .. I look up to the way you know what you want. I know what you want. Why <em>aren't</em> you taking it?''</p><p>Holy shit. His skin was on fire! Each word that left her lips gallons of gasoline. It all made sense now now.</p><p>''Can we - can<em> I kiss you?''</em></p><p>The innocence of it all turned her on. So much time had passed between them being intimate he was back to asking permission for a<em> kiss</em>. Something wet dripped between her thighs.</p><p>''No - I told you before. Do not ask.'' The hot and bothered woman insisted, feeling so troubled she began to undress in front of the teenager. The only relief to ease her summer weathered skin. Wet, white gloss on her pink flushed nipples~ ''Why don't you remember? I told you.. go as hard as you'd like. You don't need permission, Ichigo. <em>You can ravage me</em> whenever you'd like. <em>Desecrate your father's wife</em> however you please..'' Her voice was smooth as silk and dripping sweet like peaches. Creamy soft pearl skin with pink undertones begging to be appreciated! Her breast even plumper now, full of milk and her thighs wet from pussy heat!</p><p>The spent teen might of never felt <em>this</em> hard before..</p><p>!He couldn't wait to -</p><p>The milf left, heading into the shower; closing the door behind her.</p><p>That didn't just happen.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was a bright and early morning. Easter was here and the most excited person was Rukia. It was her holiday after all.</p><p>Ichigo didn't care one bit, still sore - literally sore from last night; How could she do that to him! Jerking off was horrible. His orgasm sucked. He wanted - needed the real thing. He was getting desperate for her. Damn it! The way that woman teases, it drove him insane.</p><p>But he'd get over it. Once he saw how corny his milf acted today his sex drive might plummet, ahah. However,<em> that</em> didn't happen.</p><p>''Happy Easter!'' The 29 year old beauty exclaimed. Coming in with a bunny onesie. A really<em> tight one.</em> Long curled hair flowing from the sides of her hood with those big rabbit ears. Makeup light yet bringing out each of her features perfectly. But when the mother of four did that little spin - that's when he noticed it.</p><p>The damn thing had a flap in the back!</p><p>Everything his currently annoying step mother babbled on about went unheard as she showed him his empty basket. All the teen <em>could picture..</em> was pounding her ass!</p><p>''Now, there are tons of eggs hidden within the house. Your sister's have a head start and are down stairs. Your father is also participating. Do you think you can find the most? There's candy in quite a few and large quantities of money in some -'' The woman was suddenly backed up as her groggy step son got out of bed, pushing her toward his closet door.</p><p>It made her heart rush.</p><p>''I want to fuck you now.''</p><p>Hearing such words, it made the bunny girl blush hard. ''Ichigo,'' She dragged his name in the mud, like it was something he should be embarrassed about. ''Not now, I want to see what happens! I spent all night preparing this egg hunt.''</p><p>Oh, was that the case?</p><p>''..Fine,'' The teen agreed, taking the empty orange basket she held on to. The woman beamed, all too happy he was playing along. ''Where are you going first?'' His sexy mother quizzed, following behind.</p><p>The walk past the hall was a quick one. The small woman was Isshin's son's shadow. Sounds of Yuzu, Karin and Isshin finding their treasure sounded off below. It made the planner's chest tighten. She was so full of excitement and couldn't wait to see how everything was going to conclude. Once Ichigo could find at least one egg, she was sure to return down stairs.</p><p>Speaking of such - where did he go?</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Her husband's door was open. Once she got in, the door <em>shut</em> behind her. ''Ich-'' The 29 year old was wrapped into her son's arms, being kissed hard. She didn't deny him, moaning in his mouth at the return intrusion she truly longed for. It felt amazing, being so inactive, growing so close.. it felt like the first time all over again. The succubus couldn't help but hum in his mouth, whimpering sweetly! Her little tits were groped alongside her rear, standing on her tippy toes as Ichigo gripped one cheek and shook it vigorously. ''<em>Mhm~ Ichi</em>go.. j-just a little, then we have to go downstairs.'' But their make out only got more intense, sloppily exchanging saliva. Something beat heavily between his chest then, passionately humming to the sound of Rukia as their union was in session.</p><p>So much passion as he reclaimed what was his, both moving to the ground with the larger Kurosaki getting on top. <em>So much</em> frustration and need built up in his lower body, rushing to the tip.. making him swollen by the time he un zipped just the top of that little costume.</p><p>''No, I'm way too sensitive still Ichigo, s-so don't.''</p><p>It was wrong - way too wrong. Turn back, return to her lips.</p><p>
  <em>You don't need permission, Ichigo. You can ravage me whenever you'd like. Desecrate your father's wife however you please.</em>
</p><p>The sexy, <em>leaking</em> bunny beneath him pleaded once more.<em> ''..Z-</em>Zangetsu hasn't eaten yet.''</p><p>...</p><p>''..Neither have I.''</p><p>Her eyes snapped shut as she fisted the carpet below, back arching as her husband's son licked around her hard nipple tips. Trying the taste of her breast milk for the first time. Licking some off his thumb as he tested kneading her plump little tit. White gushes of liquid falling from tiny pink slits and making his mouth water. The sounds alone escaping her lips made him rock hard. <em>Pleaded</em> just earlier to not do it, yet relief spilling from her mouth the more he did.</p><p>''I'll make you feel so much better Rukia, don't worry.''</p><p>Even just feeling his hot breath against her sore peaks was enough to drive her mad..</p><p>''Ichigo! ~'' Her head fell back as he held her in place, sucking on her right breast with intent, letting milk fill his mouth before letting it all out, creamy Rukia liquid staining her bare chest. The teen bobbed his head murmuring in delight as more of Zangetsu's food was delivered. His entire being pulsating with wrong, firey hot wrong.</p><p>''It feels .. it feels so <em>good to have it taken out, nng</em>h~'' She mewled, her voice pitch rose just a smidge, grabbing a lock of his hair now as he switched to the other breast. The 29 year old was so unashamedly being sucked and covered in her own tit milk. Ichigo's tongue massaging her sensitive pink tips, draining her of the white substance.</p><p>But he wasn't selfish. This was his son's after all.</p><p>He was reluctant to part, wiping his mouth after placing special kisses against each little pert side, eyes locked with his girlfriend. She felt an unbearable warmth all over. Her face, ears, arms and legs.. belly.</p><p>The milf sat up, expected a rag or towel to clean the mess her step son had made. But that wasn't the plan; Oh no.</p><p>She was flipped over, eyes wide as to what was going on. Little bunny ears pulled down; her onesie's hood out of the way in the process.</p><p><em>Then, </em>then Ichigo pulled that little flap of fabric down behind, revealing her plump peachy ass! Slick fat lips..</p><p>God, it<em> excited</em> her even more.</p><p>''Ichigo, I need to return downstai - <em>Ahh ngh</em>!'' Her head snapped back, like her vision, eyelids too heavy. The pink bunny was on all fours, suddenly having her thighs shoved apart and <em>heat</em> licked from behind. ''...Ye<em>s~,</em> you can't stop tasting mommy,<em> can you</em>?''</p><p>Voice hot and warm like honey, somewhere between innocent heaven and sinful, sinful hell.</p><p>The hungry teen couldn't deny it any longer, laying down on his back under Rukia in the opposite direction now instead; That lithe, lower body hovering over his collarbone, knees tucked on each side of him, her own shaky hands holding her up over his legs. Biting her lips as she looked back and down, shimmying ever so slightly over his watering mouth.</p><p>''Mhm God, Ichigo.. make me cum ~''</p><p>His biceps sat behind and in-between her bent knees, bringing his hands up on the back of ass cheeks to spread.</p><p>''Baby ~ ! Mhmmm, nngn!''</p><p>Her violet orbs turned into little violet hearts. Her step son had leaned his head upward, using his thumbs to move her wet folds apart and dive right in. She felt the moon and stars down below, being wetly, sloppily teased vigoursly. One pink, fat clit sucked on as her husband's son's own eyes closed in pent up release. Rukia was going mad, forcing that trembling mouth shut with a hand as <em>her Ichigo</em> ate his only other favorite treat beside chocolate.</p><p>Everything was so heightened, every little nerve and sensation was x10 and the poor beauty wasn't going to last long. But when she noticed the tent in her teenager's pj's, her own tastebuds went insane.</p><p>''Shiit,'' The ginger choked, jaw clenced as his head fell back down. Mom's got a mouthful of his cock now too.</p><p>The two showed each other what they liked, giving more pleasure to the other when something really hit in right spot. Pulsating in each other's mouths the morning of Easter. Family members down stairs looking for eggs while Ichigo and Rukia were trying to cum.</p><p>''I'm - I'm so close!'' She promised, having to let the large appendage slip from her mouth to sit up, arching her back as she rode out her oncoming climax. ''God, God, yes - <em>Ichigo</em>!'' The woman muffled, one hand over her mouth and the other clutching a creamy wet tit. Humping her son's mouth like she was in heat; gifting his skilled tongue something to really taste and enjoy.</p><p>The way Isshin's son's throat sounded made her gush even more, sounding like he was lapping up something deliciously divine. Swollen fat erection twitching down below as his step mom's hot cum melted down his tongue.</p><p>Her entire lithe body began to shiver in delight with her heart skipping a beat, so much unresolved tension<em> finally</em> resolved.</p><p>But Ichigo's wasn't.</p><p>There was a bit of re-positioning, only on his part. She remained on all fours, orgasm still claiming her tiny body when the teen, under her spell, entered. It was like he was drunk, pink blush running across his face as he held his dad's wife; murmuring her name like he was lost but every time his hips moved; he was found.</p><p>''You're sucking me in, Rukia ~''</p><p>The way she had just been <em>rejuvenated; </em>it had kept her lower body spiraling, amplified when such a veiny, large appendage intruded within. The mother of his son was squeezing on him, pulling the med student even deeper into her hot insides. The slutty easter bunny couldn't take it, making incoherent sounds as her wet tongue hung from open lips. It was only a few months ago Ichigo had become even closer with her, turning the dial down on their relationship and making it feel like he really was her sweet son.</p><p>Now he was fucking her harder than he ever had!</p><p>''Rukia!?'' Isshin had called out from down stairs.</p><p>The woman of the hour got a little nervous, snapping from her pounding and turning her head back toward the teen. But he didn't care, not. one. bit.</p><p>''You're not going anywhere..'' Ichigo instructed, grabbing the back of her wrist, making her feel that heat throb and tighten. As if the roles were so reversed. A chokehold of superiority and strength, making her so damn wet. So intensely did the weight in her chest become heavier and only <em>Kurosaki cock</em> was going to fix it.</p><p>The teen leaned up on his knees and when he pulled Rukia's arms behind - toward him, she was almost doing the same.</p><p>''Ff<em>uck</em>!'' The young mother cried, heaving as her poor little ass was slammed into repetitively. Slaps of body on body as Ichigo pumped himself into her with vengeance. Her core was on overdrive, making every nerve end promise to implode; and she<em> loved it. </em></p><p>Vision going cross eyed as her figure moved back and fourth, so ready to take in <em>all</em> of Ichigo's love.</p><p>The warmth he had given her was immaculate, suddenly being wrapped up in big arms from behind, tightly pulled against his chest. Husky groans against her ear as he pistoled his hips deep a few more times; filling her up <em>good.</em></p><p><em>'</em>'I - I love you <em>so much</em>,'' The teen struggled to get out, letting out a big breath of relief. Satisfied to the hilt, pulling himself out slow.</p><p>He turned her around, letting the small little vixen capture his lips for a few minutes.</p><p>Another few names were called out eventually, prompting Rukia to instruct her son to leave first. She? She needed a quick shower..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was a few hours later, family was invited over for a nice dinner. Isshin even hired a real easter bunny to come on over, $25 a hour and a $100 for a family photo. If only he knew it was a waste since his son was already visited by one..</p><p>Everything was pretty adorable. The way Mrs. Kurosaki set up the pastel colored decorations and color coordinated everyone's outfits, Zangetsu was incredibly cute in the middle!</p><p>But a family get together wasn't one until Kisuke Urahara showed up.</p><p>Que the eye roll. Again.</p><p>No, he was fine this time. Until he held Isshin's ..'son' for the first time. The violet eyed, grumpy little baby didn't like the blonde very much but that only translated to Urahara pitching his voice even higher. To every one's surprise, after a few rocking back and fourth, the little ginger was fast asleep. The candy store owner even got a silent 'thank you' from his mother.</p><p>''He's pretty cute, oh yeah. He's gonna have like 8 pretty girls fighting over him.'' Urahara complimented to his ex brother in law. Rukia and her step children huddled around the sleeping Kurosaki, cooing over him as well. ''Are you excited being a dad?''</p><p>''I sure am!'' Isshin replied.</p><p>But everyone was so distracted by the new baby, they didn't realize who Urahara was <em>really</em> talking to - considering his eyes didn't meet Isshin's when he popped that question..</p><p>Ichigo remained unbothered (or tried to), even when Kisuke drove home the point by massaging the little boy's <em>orange</em> hair..</p><p>''Happy to hear it...'' The blonde smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Jesus.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The night was wrapping up pretty smoothly. Extended family grabbing packed food and fare welling. Everything was going off without a hitch.</p><p>Until..</p><p>''Uh, mom - something weird is going on.'' Yuzu whispered, coming into the kitchen to interrupt her brother and step mother's conversation.</p><p>''What's the matter?'' Rukia wondered, turning her attention toward the blonde.</p><p>A few whispers sounded off else where, people looking out the windows..</p><p>Brows rose.</p><p>''Outside..'' The Kurosaki twin muttered.</p><p>The secret couple looked at each other, ''Stay here.'' The raven haired woman insisted. Ichigo took Zangetsu in his arms instead then, patting the babies back as he followed. Soon leaving with his step-mom to investigate.</p><p>...</p><p>''No! I will not just turn the other way, I love you! Please, please leave her and choose me!''</p><p>''..I told you NOT to come to my house, we are over! Get a grip, Satomi!''</p><p>Ichigo's throat went dry. Now? Of all places!? He was lucky the girls were inside, he just hoped no one heard the nuisance that was currently happening. But before he even really had a chance to react, Rukia had already left his side!</p><p>''Ru-?''</p><p>''Rukia, wait!''</p><p>''EXCUS - <em>you bitch</em>!''</p><p>Eyes wide at the door step, witnessing his girlfriend slap the shit out of Isshin's mistress. The older woman holding the side of her face..</p><p>''..Take your garbage anywhere else, Isshin.'' His young wife spat, shooting kitanas into his eyes before walking back to grab her baby and return inside. The raven haired man's pleas went on deaf ears as he tried to clear the air. Satomi thought it was her chance, only to be left outside in the cold..</p><p>Things were awkward, really awkward. But the majority of their family didn't understand what happened. Some didn't even know so for now the three Kurosaki's kept quiet about the whole ordeal. When the moon finally took it's place the house was finally quiet. Ichigo kept to himself and didn't say a word when he heard Rukia kick his father out of their bedroom.. He didn't even look in the man's direction as he slumped into the couch..</p><p>The med student headed toward his dad's old office. It had been completely remodeled all for his son. The mini version of himself really did make Ichigo's heart full. After feeding his son the milk he warmed up and burping him, the little ginger drifted back to sleep peacefully. A kiss to the head, blankets tucked in; the teen left soon after.</p><p>The 19 year old headed toward his room now; finally ready to sleep himself.</p><p>- Only to have his arm grabbed as he walked past his parent's door..</p><p>''Who said you were sleeping in <em>your bed</em> tonight?'' Rukia wondered, pulling him in..</p><p>All in all, it was a pretty good Easter.</p><hr/><p>See you next chapter :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope this new year treats us better guys. We all need it. Stay safe and let's hope this covid shit gets sorted out.. 2020 has taken a lot from us. Wish it never happened.. Much love to you all. May 2021 bring everything in abundance. Our health, happiness, prosperity and success!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was an early dawn. The sun promised to show soon, simple light invited itself in through the blinds. Ichigo Kurosaki stretched, yawning hard and letting his shoulders fall down low and peacefully. Lids still heavy as everything felt just right.. Tense muscles relaxing as the teen crossed his arms behind his pillow. ''A<em>h</em>..'' He sighed, falling more under 5:00 AM's spell, close to drifting elsewhere. ''...Mh<em>mn</em>..''</p><p>No - no dream could create something <em>this</em> divine.</p><p>''Fuuck..'' Once those lids lifted and the teen pushed his chin down to investigate, all of his numb senses rewired effectively - immediately. ''-kee<em>p going</em>.'' Sleep went somewhere far as his hips slowly raised repetitively. ''Rukia.. have you even .. h-had breakfast yet?'' Isshin's son was flushed now. Scarlet red as his chest moved slow, tunnel vision and tunnel feeling as his step mother sucked his cock. The question she received wasn't one of a chastise but more of a turn on.</p><p>A happy morning erection sadly slips from the beauty's mouth, held in her right hand as she locks gazes with it's owner. ''No,'' Mrs. Kurosaki informed, pumping her teenager from the base and kissing his mushroom shaped tip with class; gentle and modest - right before swirling that little tongue like Isshin Kurosaki's slutty wife. ''- But I'm about to.''</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>Ichigo didn't even get to respond, fisting the sheets as he leaned up, blowing his hot load in his step mom's returning mouth and down that throat. The teen groaned, moving his hips in his father's bed, fucking his wife's mouth. Rukia didn't even need to use hands, bobbing her way up and down to swallow up that early day nutrition while her hands worked on her son's tightening balls.</p><p>Hazel eyes went heaven ward, wrapped up in elysian pleasure and hammering his fist against the mattress softly, features askew as his secret moaned from the taste being sent down her belly.</p><p>Big pretty lavender eyes with a black bang sat right in the middle, she's sitting up now, on top of his legs, stretching and wiping her mouth; licking up the mess. Her button nose had a strawberry fever running alongside and that plump mouth is still glossy from Ichigo. Long raven hair behind that tiny waist, begging to be pulled if the teen flipped his step mother over.</p><p>''Did you enjoy that?'' Rukia whispered, smirking like a devil.</p><p>The teen was still collapsed into the bed, breathing slow. One bent arm behind his head as he managed to lean up once more. ''..Did you?'' He replied back.</p><p>Now her lips curled even wider.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo got the luxury of remaining dangerously close to his father's wife/baby's mother. Isshin was still ordered to sleep on the couch down stairs after all .. so for the past several days, the 19 year old was all Rukia's. The last 72 hours were heaven sent. The idea of his 'parents' making up irritated him bad..</p><p>But eventually the ginger teen knew it was inevitable.</p><p>Lately his father was really trying. Coming home more earlier, kissing more of the Mrs' ass and trying to be her best friend. It was naive to think Zangetsu's mother wouldn't cave in.. but luckily for now, Ichigo's secret girlfriend had no intentions of doing so! The cold shoulder was a brutal winter for his old man. Dr. Isshin's wife barely spoke a word to him and remained distant..</p><p>''Can we talk? .. I called in sick to spend the day in. With you Rukia..''</p><p>The tangerine haired teen can hear his father's plea as he walks past their bedroom. It almost solicited an eyeroll. The burden of the truth still weighed somewhat on Ichigo's heart. The fact his lousy excuse of a parent hurt his mother while she was pregnant - then proceeded to do it again with another woman.. meaning there must not be any regret. It made the 19 year old boil with a silent rage. But actions speak louder than words, Isshin was receiving karma x10. If only his son could use his words to express what went down in his bed just a few hours ago too though..</p><p>''No. I'm going to spend time with the kids. Allow me space, Isshin. I'm trying - I'm really trying to see past this, I do not need you breathing down my neck every 24 hours. What happened will not be pushed aside after several days, ok?''</p><p>''..Okay. I'm sorry for botheri-''</p><p>Violet eyes sparkle toward hazel ones as Rukia leaves her husband behind, closing the door to their bedroom to exit as he was mid-sentence. A little grin now for her step son. Ichigo can picture his father just standing there feeling like an idiot and the teen returns her smirk.</p><p>''Ichigo, come alongside us. I'm leaving with your sisters. I'd like you to join me.''</p><p>''Sure, <em>mom</em>.''</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The twins impressed Rukia with their recent grades so as promised, the mother of four took Yuzu and Karin to a pizza parlor. Zangetsu came along as well, smiling and laughing in his father's company.</p><p>"What's making this kid laugh so much?" Ichigo snorted, making his baby jump up and down with his hands.</p><p>"Have you seen yourself?" Rukia teased, taking a sip of her pop. "Your hair alone is something to hold your stomach in for."</p><p>An <em>orange</em> brow raised. "Have we turned Zangetsu toward a mirror?"</p><p>A giggle. "We'll definitely do so when we return home." Lilac eyes scanned the kid play area toward the back of the restaurant, making sure the girls were still there. "Speaking of such, did your..father even mention it?"</p><p>The ginger teen thought about it for a moment. "His hair? No, not really."</p><p>Her voice got quiet now. "He strung this.. rather interesting theory. Or more so - to him, 'fact'. The reason his son's hair is orange like yours is not due to what you believe. Isshin went as far to say you didn't inherent your hair from Masaki. But..<em>his</em> family."</p><p>It was something that weighed on the petite woman's mind for some time. When her husband tried to 'connect the dots' when he first seen Zangetsu's genetic palette at the hospital.</p><p>But it didn't bother his first born. Not one bit.</p><p>"If that helps him sleep at night." The baby's real father insisted, taking a bite of pizza as his other hand tried to get the little one to burp. "Honestly, if he knew - I'd enjoy it. He's a .." Hazel eyes back at the kid area, making sure Karin and Yuzu weren't near. "- a piece of shit, Rukia. But in all honesty, dad is so damn dumb - he doesn't know a thing. That theory he mentioned - he believes without a doubt."</p><p>Ichigo's words seemed to settle her beating heart. "You truly believe so?"</p><p>"I know so."</p><p>"Mom! Ichigo! Come over here already!" The raven haired of the twins shouted from the other side.</p><p>Mrs. Kurosaki beamed. "On my way! I'll be beside you and your sister in one minute!" The gorgeous older woman began to clean up their table as her step son waited close by. "I never wanted nor want Isshin to learn the slightest definition of what is going on between us. But sometimes I find myself .. confused by my decision."</p><p>"What decision?"</p><p>"To marry him in the first place." She couldn't help but snicker. "When he is that much of a <em>fool</em>."</p><p>Her response didn't make Ichigo laugh however; rather curious. That was a good point - something that's been on the very teen's mind for a while. "Rukia, why did you? I mean - he's so old. He's not rich. He had three kids.. "</p><p>Isshin's son didn't put his secret lover on a pedestal by mentioning how out of his league she was, but rather insult her.</p><p>"What makes you think I would only be interested in money? Regarding age.. That is not important when it comes to consenting adults. Not for me, <em>clearly</em>." The violet eyed made clear, gesturing toward her <em>19 year old </em>baby's father. "I always wanted a rather large family, so when we met and he mentioned he had three children, I wasn't discouraged from trying to be in a relationship with Isshin - but the opposite."</p><p>The young man almost cracked up from her earlier hand gesture. Ichigo shook his head, apologizing for saying what he did. Badly did the teen wanna wrap Mrs. Kurosaki in his arms.</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>Karin and Yuzu had smiles on their faces as the rest of their family joined the array of the kid zone. Ichigo won his sister's 500 tickets at the smack a' hollow. The hazel eyed 19 year old resembled a shinigami with that kitana!</p><p>Rukia almost drowned in the plushie pit. The girls snapped all the pictures while Ichigo and their other brother Zangetsu giggled.</p><p>Hide and seek/Tag your it was a real serious game. Yuzu and Rukia were scared for their life! The other twin promised she couldn't be beat and was holding a plastic but rather bruising fake zampaktoui.</p><p>With the help of her <em>kind hearted brother</em> as she peered out the window up in the top tube tunnel, Ichigo secretly pointing in the direction their step mother and sister were hiding as he stood out of it. The bench nearby was much safer for him and his son.</p><p>"Run Yuzu!" Rukia swore, taking a stance as she faced the oncoming wrath of the demon before her.</p><p>Of course, the tagger was seized, dragged down alongside her snickering mother on the pink slide.</p><p>Rukia's girls couldn't stop laughing, holding their stomachs in and just so very glad to have her in their life. Ichigo could tell how happy she was with them too. It made his heart tighten. She was really good with kids. He couldn't of asked for a better mother for his son.</p><p>"I love you Rukia," Karin chirped, surprisingly. She never had a problem with calling her dad's new wife 'mom', but the very woman couldn't remember her muttering those <em>other</em> three words. "..Even if you cheat." The twin finished, smirking.</p><p>Rukia held her close as they reached the car. Yuzu followed suit, adding on. "Thank you for today, mom! I love you! You can tell me whatever you'd like tomorrow - I'll cook it!"</p><p>She felt whole.<br/>She finally did have a big family.</p><p>After helping Ichigo strap Zangetsu in his carseat, both Kurosaki's closed the door, securing the girls within as well. The trip wasn't over just yet! Plus, no one was in a rush to get back home to Isshin, anyway.</p><p>"Where now?" Ichigo inquired.</p><p>"Well, the girls did well on their tests. That's why we came here. So..your hard work academically won't go unrewarded, either."</p><p>The corner of those glossed lips raised. Ever so slightly, something secretive in the air. Ichigo swallowed, their gazes heating up before she ducked to enter inside the car.</p><p>This had to be good..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Karakura's mall didn't make the teen happy like it did for his sisters. This was the very place his uncle began to reveal Ichigo's father's truth .. Rukia could tell his whole mood shifted; It left her perplexed but also eager to find out what was so unsettling within that skin.</p><p>A comforting hand on his back as they walk through the crowds of shopper's lets him know she's there. That thumb pushing orange locks behind a ear reminding him she wants to hear about it.</p><p>''Can we go in here?'' One of the twins asked, immediately entering their choice of store once their step mother gave them the nod.</p><p>''Ichigo, why haven't you entered any of the shops?'' The beauty quizzed, exchanging which hip to place Zangetsu on. ''I want to purchase something for you. I'm very proud of how you've tended to your work with such assiduous attention. Amongst<em> everything.</em>''</p><p>She really did seem pleased.</p><p>''No, I really don't need you spending money on me, Rukia. It feels good to be told you're proud. That's good enough for me.. <em>really.'' </em>Hazel eyes shift toward the sport store, making sure his sister was still being dragged by the other within in. ''You don't have to buy anything to show that.'' A tan hand wrapped around a pale one then.</p><p>His voice was so warm, but still - the 28 year old knew when something was not right in the air. Especially when it came to her lover.</p><p>''I believe you, I'll drop it and won't impose. However, what is causing you distress? You are not yourself, Ichigo.''</p><p>Now her voice was warm..</p><p>Air blew from the ginger's nostrils as he chewed on his words for a moment. <em>No reason to hide it, anyway.</em> Isshin Kurosaki's son began to explain, telling his step mother why the mall they were in nagged at him. Memories of the day - <em>unwanted</em> memories of Kisuke slowly pulling back the curtain on how badly Masaki was hurt. The raven haired woman felt her chest lock up. She could feel his pain deeply and regretted picking <em>this</em> mall out of them all. Of course, Zangetsu's father denied such an idea, saying it wasn't her fault and any old mall would probably promise to haunt him forever.. It wasn't a big deal. ''Honestly? It doesn't feel as heavy having talked about it. So thanks, Rukia.''</p><p>But that wasn't good enough to her.</p><p>She really had to make it up to him..</p><p>''No. This mall holds exhausting memories for you. Ugly, scarred ones that invoke imagery that only bring pain..'' What was she getting at? Soon though, Ichigo's step mother was paused during her sentence, being soon joined by her daughters after all. The trio made a quick plan to visit the larger portion of the mall with more clothes; Meanwhile the teen just stood there - waiting for his dad's wife to finish what she was saying.</p><p>Then she did.</p><p>As they walked to the other end of the mall, the raven haired beauty slowed down. The twins walked up ahead talking amongst their selves, pushing their step brother in his stroller. Ichigo and Rukia all alone then; The two girls oblivious to their step mother getting on her tip toes to kiss their brother..</p><p>''- We will make a better memory,<em> son</em>.'' She finally finished.</p><p>His mouth watered.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>''The men section is upstairs, yes?'' The petite milf quizzed, grinning toward the nodding sale associate. ''Girls, browse for yourself within this level. I'm going to help your brother. If Zangetsu gets hungry, he has a bottle beneath.''</p><p>''Got it, mom!'' Yuzu chirped, rocking her baby brother back and fourth within his stroller. ''Don't worry.'' Karin added. ''We'll stay in this area. Go ahead.''</p><p>Rukia began to head toward the escalator, turning her head to lock eyes with her step son. A wink as the stairs move upward.</p><p>''What exactly are you trying to pull?'' Ichigo half chastised, excited for whatever was next! ''We're in a public area..''</p><p>For the first time, the raven haired goddess couldn't decipher the depths of that heart. Did he mutter that last sentence to scold her? Or did the 19 year old bite down at the idea?</p><p>Regardless, Mrs. Kurosaki felt the need to clarify. ''Have you struck your head within the past 24 hours, Ichigo?'' Even a palm against his skin to take the boy's temperature!</p><p>''What the hell are you talking about?'' The teen investigated, brows competing in height.</p><p>''..Mother's day. Your father's bbq.. Those times weren't within the confines of my bedroom, were they~?'' That little sexy tone!</p><p>She was a smart ass now, huh?</p><p>The two reached the top of the stairs and the 19 year old couldn't hold back a second longer. Not after being reminded of <em>those</em> memories.</p><p>''<em>Ichigo</em> ..'' Rukia tried to stop him, even if she smiled in her words, swatting at her son's hand upon her shoulder. No matter what the little woman did, the boy behind her wouldn't budge - placing kisses up and down her neck as the two slowly walked up ahead. ''E-enough, <em>you fool.</em>''</p><p>Strawberry colored cheeks, now.</p><p>''Now you have a problem in public?'' The ginger returned her tease, making the embarrassed succubus fist her hands.</p><p>''Everyone is staring, you imbecile..''</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Very true. Mall go'ers didn't seem to <em>keep</em> their eyes on them, but many passerby's sure did seem interested. The <em>mother and son</em> simply walked off.. Hits and kicks delivered to Ichigo's back then as they finally found the men section. All the tiny slaps mustered up was a smirk on the ginger's features. A mantra of insults under Rukia's breath didn't change it neither, even when she dug her finger into his skin to emphasis the point.</p><p>''We talked about this, didn't we? No more public displays of affection!''</p><p>''Sorry<em> mom,'</em>' The teen hung his head in disappointment, then. It made the 28 year old roll her eyes. ''..I'll try to be a better son.''</p><p>Now black brows were rising in competition. Soon as, another lady had approached only having heard the last bit of the Kurosaki's conversation. A hand over her heart. A sweet little senior.</p><p>''Aww, how sweet. Forgive your son, won't you? I can tell how much he loves you!''</p><p>Jesus fucking christ.</p><p>Rukia didn't even get to brace for that one. She nodded, smiling toward the random female before dragging the smirking Ichigo off with her..</p><p>He couldn't help but cackle.. ''So Rukia, are you gonna take that old ladies advice?''</p><p>The milf shook her head as she swiped through the male t-shirts. The ends of her lips trying their hardest not to curl. ''Only you would solicit such divine timing for an incident so <em>indecent</em> as that.. <em>fool.</em>'' She broke, beaming with not just her grin at Ichigo's gaze.</p><p>The second to last youngest Kurosaki man loved teasing his mother. Of course, he<em> did</em> get her opposition to it. Rukia had mentioned her dislike of his uncle's frequent jokes. Neither believed it. But now, it was better to play it safe than be sorry later on, right?</p><p>Fine - no public fuck. But there didn't seem to be a lot of people in this area of the mall..</p><p>''Stop it, now.'' The tone of a disapproving mother then. She moved from her son's body heat, not in the mood to be groped hidden away in the clothes.. Not yet. ''I told you, we'd create a new memory here. Remain patient, <em>baby boy</em>.''</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Her words were hot and she wasn't even looking at him; still shopping.</p><p>The poor teen had become hard, keeping his distance after being scolded. But Rukia was dead set on her way and not his. What <em>was</em> her way though? ..15 minutes had passed now and his milf was nowhere closer to choking on his -!</p><p>''Excuse me, ma'm?'' The petite beauty called out to a worker. The woman turned around, features loose and high to wait for Mrs. Kurosaki's question. ''Where is your fitting room?''</p><p>Ichigo's breath hiccupped. A dry, depressing desert and<em> finally</em> up ahead - a lake.</p><p>''Back there, to the left.''</p><p>''Thank you. Let us part, Ichigo. This way~''</p><p>The boy followed his mother <em>eagerly</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>''I see. How many items?'' The silver haired senior investigated, adjusting her glasses to make sure no one was mis-counting.</p><p>''8. 4 tops, 4 bottoms.'' Rukia promised, lifting each hanger to roll over her other arm.</p><p>''Alright, here you go.'' The old lady grumbled, handing over a card with the number eight. Her eyes sat on the atrocious hair color before her.. ''E-excuse me!'' 'Patty' (her name tag) intervened, hand out between the woman and citrus haired boy trying to enter the dressing room together. ''There is only one person allowed to go in. He can try those clothes on by himself, ma'm.''</p><p>Rukia had to hold in her grin.</p><p>''Excuse me, my son is <em>only</em> 14 years old. I <em>must</em> accompany him.''</p><p>The change on the worker's features were hilarious. ''O..oh, I'm so sorry. Go right ahead!'' <em>Hmm..</em> Patty thought. <em>He didn't look very young.</em> The girl looked quite so however for being a mother at that age..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Their lips crashed hard as soon as the swinging wide door locked. Rukia's back was pushed up against the scratched mirror behind as her 19 year old son took the ownership of her tongue. It hurt her heart as those warm palms traveled in between them, settling on the bulge. ''Oh baby. You're so eager, aren't you? Does this pain you?'' The bottom of Mrs. Kuchiki's hand presses into the hardened extension, kneading Ichigo through his jeans and earning a few strangled sounds. The milf had to abandon the french kiss, wanting to hear even more as she left love bites on her husband's kin's neck instead..; Still - those hands remained on him, unzipping and unclasping. Tracing the shape of a sprung out cock in a dressing room with music playing.</p><p>''Want your mommy to make it feel better?'' Her words feel like fire against his heated skin. They travel deep inside his ears, down his veins and become undone within. Her wet tongue burns him too, joining the hauntingly good sensation that makes the teen shut his eyes. The tightening intrusion that says maybe you shouldn't - but too late, right? They were junkies getting off on their high; No one could come in-between that. ''Yes.. I' - I'm gonna <em>fucking fill you up, Rukia</em> ..''</p><p>She was leaking then, watching those weighted lids and that tongue re-gloss his lips. That promise sounded way too good to be true! The soggy feeling in her panties becoming an irritation, now.</p><p>''Finish rather quickly though,'' Rukia whispered. ''We cannot take too long.'' However, the sexy older woman didn't get on her knees. She turned around after giving him a quick peck, tasting his own taste as she held herself up against that mirror again. Legs spread. Underwear loose down by her left foot. ''Fill up <em>mommy's ass</em>, <em>baby</em>.'' Her head turned back, big round puppy eyes; Shimmying that little fat ass connected to such a tiny waist as her horny son raised that dress. ''<em>Mh-mhn</em> .. I want that <em>hot, thick</em> load inside me ~</p><p>At this point, that lake had drowned him.</p><p>The teen's entire body was ready to deliver somewhere between at the edge and falling off it. She controlled the atmosphere of his world and Ichigo couldn't find a complaint. ''Rukia..'' He couldn't help but groan; Practically drooling; Pushing his tip <em>around</em> and<em> in</em> her soft, fat wet lips. That transparent, delicious sticky mess sitting on the 19 year old's cock head now, re applying to his step mother's anus.. ''Your <em>ass b</em>elongs to this cock..''</p><p>''Nng-hfu<em>uc</em>k~'' Rukia exhaled, trying to spread as much as she could for the ginger, swallowing hard at the fact she was <em>going to</em> soon. The big dicked teen held the side of her waist as he took his time trying to prep her. But remember? He had to do this 'rather quickly.'</p><p>''Oh, Ichigo!''</p><p>He <em>slammed</em> inside her, meeting resistance but a cooperate partner, eye sight stuttering heavenward as more of that tight, meaty hole sucked him in. His dad's wife's wet pussy juice was being a great lubricant. ''Fu-ck!'' The teen didn't hold back, voice raising as he worked in and out of his mother. Her cheeks burned even more rose, praying the music playing was loud enough to cover her step son's moans and curses. Ichigo couldn't give a shit, tunnel vision upon the little beauty in front of him, her hands splayed out against the door as his cock disappeared inside her damn hot wet entrance.</p><p>''Excuse me, is someone i - We need to call management!'' Someone scoffed, calling out to another before running off. ''Where are they! We NEED to find them!''</p><p>But it didn't make<em> anyone</em> stop - didn't make the couple fucking in the dressing room nervous nor eyes go wide.. Their plans <em>did not</em> change. Nor did Rukia scold the teen for being too loud..</p><p>The heat surrounding them was simply too much. The two were sweating in negative weather, and soon Rukia couldn't bare it, <em>sputtering her step son's name loud</em> as he wrapped his fist with the ends of her dress; Using it to slam her backward onto his hard dick. ''Just like that, baby! Force that cock <em>deeper</em> inside me!~'' Her weak, mascara running eyes did their best to get a look at him. Her head was against the mirror now, reflection foggy from her harsh breath as she was bred like a bitch. ''Quick .. Keep stuffing me ~Son ~ I'm so .. full! L<em>et mommy tak</em>e it <em>all</em> in !~''</p><p>''I'm<em> gonna.. c-cum inside thi</em>s ass so fucking hard<em> Rukia .. - I'm gonna</em> impregnate you<em> again.''</em></p><p>''Please!''</p><p>Overflowing.</p><p>''<em>Fuc</em>k, m<em>om!'' </em>Citrus hair swung back as his neck went the same direction. Arching his back as those hands gripped the tiny waist of the woman he loved, pulsating thick creamy loads inside <em>his Rukia. </em>Carmelization as the moon unlocks the sun, letting him shine down<em> all over</em> her.</p><p><em>''Mhnn</em>ngh! Yes! You - you like that, baby? Don<em>'t you? Mommy squeezi</em>ng down on your <em>cummi</em>n<em>g cock?~~''</em></p><p>That tight, perfect pink hole tensed<em> over and over,</em> forcing Ichigo's veined erection to empty more of his balls in bigger spurts. Throat closed up and strangled sounds leaving his vocals somehow. Knees turning soft and spine tingling as his body jolted from the electricity shooting through out. Pure blissful relief, no more ache as his beautiful step mother took<em> all of his pain away.</em></p><p>''Ah ..haah ..'' It took more than a moment, he had collapsed against her for a little. Now his sweaty palms with the hem of her dress.. His breathing pattern.. ''Mhmn ..'' Ichigo tightened at the sight of her fleshy entrance leaking. Slapping the milf's ass and earning a sweet little cry before letting the fabric hide it. ''I won't ever forget this..'' The teen praised, smirking at his spent lover. ''..<em>Thanks</em>, Rukia.''</p><p>''That was the anticipated result. You make me quite happy,<em> Ichigo..</em> '</p><p>They helped one another quickly then, kissing in-between, zipping the teen back up and using some wet wipes from her purse on herself.</p><p>''Let us part once more now .. before they catch us.''</p><p>The teen followed his mother eagerly.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The car trip back was a peaceful one. The twins hummed to a song and Ichigo and Rukia's son slept easily. It was serene without Isshin being involved. Everyone felt it. Yuzu decided to .. speak up on it.</p><p>''I had fun today. Thanks mom for taking me and my sister to the pizza fun aracde. I wanted to go there for a long time but dad was always busy. It means a lot.''</p><p>Karin agreed, looking out the window. ''Yeah, that was pretty cool of you. I'm really happy we have you. Our mother.''</p><p>Those words made the 28 year old fulfilled. Her heart fluttered. She turned around at the red light. ''I love you girls. You've all changed my world, I want you to know that from the deepest depths of your hearts.''</p><p>''..Will you.. always be our mother?'' Yuzu asked, almost hesitantly.</p><p>''Why would you say that? Of course,'' Rukia insisted, tilting her head and trying to find an explanation on the twin's sister's face. But Karin held the same scared expression.</p><p>''No, she means - we mean .. if our dad messes up.''</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Had they known what he did? Or was it just a scary thought?</p><p>Either way, the light turned green but Rukia's heart was still frozen in place. To have something that means a whole deal to you is not a blessing. Not just. It's also a curse. For the fear of it fading is just as strong. Her gaze met Ichigo's but the young man did not return the favor.</p><p>He sighed quietly, feeling guilt within his heart..</p><p>Finally another red light. Her grip on the steering wheel became tighter. ''I promise you girls,'' Rukia Kurosaki swore, looking at the both of them in the mirror. ''I will never leave you. No matter what the circumstances are. I will always remain close to you.. No matter what.''</p><p>It made them smile.</p><p>''Great!'' The blonde chirped, hands up. ''Plus, if dad ever does something mean and she leaves, Rukia could just marry our brother, Karin!''</p><p>The car hit dead breaks. (Everybody was fine, they didn't budge, really.)</p><p>''<em>YUZU</em>!'' The raven haired twin yelled, grip on the seat belt that kept them secure. ''Wh - don't say stuff like that!''</p><p>The two up front have dry throats. Hazel and violet eyes met for a second, went wide too for a moment when they looked away..</p><p>''I apologize every one, there was a rabbit on the road.. '' Zangetsu's mother claimed..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Finally, everyone was home. Isshin was more than happy, hugging his daughters and trying to take the home welcoming moment to strike up a conversation with his son. But that didn't work. The old man sighed, stepping outside for a moment to collect his thoughts. Everyone went inside their rooms and left him alone once more. How does he fix this?</p><p>For starters, Isshin figured - he needed to get on better terms with Ichigo. This had gone on for far too long. He needed to make it up to him or he might lose his first born forever. Those hard things muttered to him at the hospital didn't feel like insults. <em>Ichigo told me the truth. I have to fix this.</em></p><p>Then, by giving Rukia space in the mean time - she'd in return give him a chance. It was perfect!</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It had been a week. Isshin kept getting cold feet regarding facing his son once more. Days on end he'd be a knock away and talk himself out of it. The eldest Kurosaki would convince himself he was setting himself up for disappointment..</p><p>
  <em>This is my son! How can I stand here and be afraid of rejection? He wouldn't be here without me!</em>
</p><p>His jowls tightened, his posture became straighter and his shoulders went back. ''Ichigo! I want to talk to you!'' The tall, giant older man yelled out, grabbing his son's door handle and shoving the wood out of the way. ''I will not take no for a -''</p><p>''I-Isshin! It isn't what it looks like!'' Rukia choked, covering herself with her step son's blanket. Air became dense and humid. The hand on all clocks ceased to move. Isshin's entire world shattered before him, bursting into a million little pieces as he fell to his knees.</p><p>''Please, this - it was a -'' Mrs. Kurosaki was staggered, eyes wide and chest beating too fast. Ichigo had secretly rubbed such a thing in his father's face for a whole year .. but watching the old man fall apart was a entirely different episode. He went stiff - his vocal chords vanished. All he could feel was a heaviness.</p><p>''Dad? What's the matter?'' Karin quizzed, coming up the stairs. ''What do you mean?'' Yuzu skipped along, making Rukia and her step son's heart do the same.</p><p>''No! Isshin please, stop them!'' Rukia begged, stumbling out of Ichigo's bed with his comforter still on. The older brother of the twins trying to put back on his shirt as he heard them cry ..</p><p>''How could you - how could you do this!?''</p><p>Everything became silent. His father's words echoed within his mind. Miraculously those defeated, guilty eyes met the other set.</p><p>''I -''</p><p>
  <strong>!</strong>
</p><p>''Ichigo?'' Rukia budged, snapping the 19 year old from his dream. ''I think our nightly.. activities need to reach a halt. Until your sleep schedule normalizes.'' The ginger stirred in the bath tub, nerves waking up and making random muscles spasm for a second. ''You closed your eyes for one moment and fall asleep? That is quite cute.. '' The wet beauty whispered, crawling over to her step son to sit in his lap. ''Bad dream?'' She quizzed, using a loofa to lather his chest.</p><p>Needfully did her lover wrap his arm around her waist. ''Not anymore ..'' He was glad - too glad to have Rukia to himself, kissing her on the nose.</p><p>''So .. I wanted to know if you'd like to accompany me tomorrow.'' Rukia quizzed, leaving a trail of kisses beneath Ichigo's ear; Brushing her fingers through damp citrus hair.</p><p>''Wherever you go I will follow.'' Ichigo didn't even feel like it needed to be said. ''Why even ask?''</p><p>She smirked against his skin. ''I know you do not get along with my family, that is why..''</p><p>Ichigo's scowl returned for a moment. Imagery of Byakuya playing in his mind. ''..What is making you head over there anyway?''</p><p>Rukia turned her back against him, using him at her seat and relishing in his thievery. The 19 year old used the soapy loofa on <em>her ch</em>est now.</p><p>''They wanted to visit for some time. I never wanted problems between your father and my own. So I avoided it.. but now, well - I do not need to involve Isshin what so ever. I want <em>you</em> to come with me. Only for two days.''</p><p>He didn't even need to think about it.</p><p>The teen grabbed her jaw, turning her toward him.</p><p>''I would never miss getting alone time with you.. <em>I love you</em>.''</p><p>It made the woman feel even warmer than the bath's water surrounding them. The flame on a nearby candle not even half of the one within her heart.</p><p>''I love you too, Ichigo..~''</p><p>The two began to kiss inside the tub, water moving as Rukia readjusted several times, moaning hot as he played with her small chest; Squeezing and rubbing where her husband's son shouldn't.. The gorgeous soaked beauty pressed her back into him, eternally perfect summer warm within at the feeling of Ichigo's rapid heart beat.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was an unpleasant, brisk early morning for Isshin Kurosaki. For a doctor to feel such a way.. It was definitely too early. The black haired father stretched, eyes not acquainted with his bedroom — <em>the living room</em> yet. His lids weren't open as he yawned, finally doing so after; in utter confusion by the sound of<em> their</em> voice.</p><p>No, it wasn't his girls. The twins weren't deciding oatmeal or cereal. No fights. No last minute homework catch up. Not even a fall that caused him to stir from his sleep.</p><p>It was<em> Ichigo</em> and <em>Rukia</em>.</p><p>''What are you two doing? Why is your luggage out?''</p><p>Her gaze didn't pay him any attention, handing another bag to her step son to pack in the car. ''I'm going to visit my family, Isshin.''</p><p>But that explanation didn't settle his heavy heart. ''But - we were suppose to head over to your family together.''</p><p>''You do not get along with my father. Do not put on a façade where you wish to come with.'' The petite beauty finally looked down at him, tightening her pony tail. She sighed for a second, collecting her thoughts soon after. 'm not doing such a thing only for myself. I'm also doing this for you.''</p><p>Ichigo's ears perked up, pretending not to pay attention as he mindlessly transferred another bag. Forehead creased and lips pressed together. ''-This small break will be good for the both of us. It will do well for you and I.'' For the first time in such a long while Mr. Kurosaki felt hope, warmed by his wife's touch upon his arm. Oh how he missed it..</p><p>''Alright.. I think it will too, honey. I'm sorry for everything .. I just want you know I'll be waiting.''</p><p>''..I know you will.''</p><p><em>What a load of shit</em>. Ichigo could imagine his father saying the same thing to Masaki 20 years ago too.</p><p>The corners of Isshin's eyes crinkled as that smile took ahold of his features. He thanked his lucky stars things finally seemed to be setting up to head in the right path. The older man even helped his wife pack; Until he noticed half the stuff was Ichigo's and Zangetsu. He was perplexed beside the car. Rukia's husband scratched his head.</p><p>''Wait - why are my sons going as well?''</p><p>The teen wondered what his step mother's response would be.</p><p>''I do not like to travel alone. Much less flights.'' Hmm, she was pretty skilled at lying. ''Also, of course our son is coming with me. Him being there is the largest portion of the reason I'm visiting family -They wish to see him.''</p><p>It was a bummer to realize he wouldn't get to spend time with his boy but nevertheless, he understood. What was one week? ''Okay honey. Tell them I said hi.'' Isshin sighed, expression less saturated. ''Ichigo,'' The man called out just before walking off, ignoring the distance between them. ''Take care of my wife for me, son.''</p><p>''Oh don't worry old man..<em> I will.</em>'' The teen <em>promised.</em></p><p>
  <strong>See you next chapter!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Public Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Hope you're doing/feeling good + your February is going good. I put two chapters in one since it's been so long since I last updated :)</p><p>There is a lemon in the beginning, middle and end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Seoul was beautiful. A little too pretty. Karakura town was mud and dust in comparison. Ichigo's eyes had never seen such a feast to take in, never getting quite full by the lights; or the cosmopolitan capital city that was constantly bustling and full of life. Although - there were some surprisingly tranquil and secluded spots to be found too; Like the green, hilly countryside dotted with cherry trees.; Or the number of historic temples and other buildings, including the Gyeongbokgung and Changdeokgung Palaces. Seoul was rich with history, culture, and tasty cuisine, and packed with beautiful scenery to boot. Even now, that the snow began to melt and the weather was trying to get warmer, pink and white cherry blossoms transformed South Korea into<em> even more</em> of a magical wonderland. The teenager was thankful to be here with the love of his life. (Or..technically, his dad's..)</p><p>Although Rukia was Japanese, she was raised here and Ichigo could easily tell. No GPS, she knew every spot like the back of her hand. Greeting with 'Annyeong' and 'Gahm-sa-hab-ni-da!' When wanting to excuse herself from her parent's dinner early; to have Zangetsu's father all to herself..</p><p>South Korea seemed to bring the best out in Rukia Kurosaki. It is said that home is a feeling, not a place. Where she grew up definitely occupied sacred grounds in her heart. It brought a wholesome joy to the 19 year old, one that only ever visited when his son was born. It was bittersweet to face the idea of returning home in a few days..</p><p>Watching that ray of light upon her features as she gave him a <em>miniature</em> tour (quite literally, Rukia was only 4'8!) of Kyeong-Wha Station.. A train that rode through a beautiful array of cherry blossom trees; It was a moment he wished not to ever leave. The place was packed with photographers trying to catch the perfect picture but when that raven haired beauty grabbed his hand - Ichigo swore it was just them. The visual delight of the train approaching the station under the cherry blossom tunnel was absolutely unmissable and surreal. But what made it better - what really sealed the deal? Was the intense array of pink petals slowly floating down upon them from the passing transportation's wind - and that<em> kiss; </em>Up on her little tip toes to steal the lips of her child's father.</p><p>''I love you.'' The petite 28 yr old whispered, not yet satisfied with their exchange, repeating her actions. ''- So much, Ichigo.'' Her kiss was even warmer that time and the way those fingers perfectly fit into his own..</p><p>No, he didn't wanna leave at all.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Hisana's face lit up as Rukia and her step grandson finally returned to the breakfast table. The cafe they were in needed to be more appreciated! The view alone was something to die for and they got quite a good spot. ''Where did your mother drag you off to?'' The salt and pepper haired older Kuchiki investigated, half jokingly.</p><p>''To the cherry blossom tunnel, the Kyeong-Wha Station.'' Ichigo defended, rubbing the back of his son as his secret lover whom sat in the hot seat beside held him against her. ''She wanted to take some photos. It was quite nice, I enjoyed it.''</p><p>''Did you?'' Rukia beamed. ''I'm glad, Ichigo. I plan on taking you there once more. But we can enter the actual train this time.'' She giggled softly. ''It takes some time, but one of it's destinations is the airport we'll be taking our return flight from.''</p><p>Hearing such a thing dampened his mood. ''Sounds great, mom. I can't wait.''</p><p>The tiny beauty picked it up instantly. She needed to do something to make him realize.. ''I think you'll like public transportation more than you think..''</p><p>Kurosaki was tone deaf, apparently. Nonetheless, he'd find out eventually.</p><p>Byakuya arrived, apologizing to his wife and daughter about the wait. A well dressed waiter soon also arrived and took everyone's order. Of course not exiting until patting the small baby's head - smiling at both of <em>his parents.</em>.</p><p>No, no one corrected it - it would of looked worse, right?</p><p>Mr. Kuchiki adjusted in his seat after that. His soulmate didn't seem to notice.. But Rukia did.</p><p>It had only been a day since they arrived. Last night no one seemed to say anything much - but since waking up today Ichigo's secret lover couldn't ignore it. Her parents kept staring at her son <em>then</em> Ichigo. That orange hair wasn't doing any favors.. Zangetsu didn't resemble the smiling, obnxious Isshin but rather someone else and she could tell they were thinking the same.. It put the young woman on edge. The only comfort she could have was the only person they seemed to be suspicious about..</p><p><em>Raven haired </em>Isshin's <em>raven haired</em> wife had to think fast..<br/>Before the Kuchiki's wanted to ask any questions..</p><p>''Tell me step son, why did your father dye his hair black? He had such a vibrant palette like his son. <em>Both</em> of them.''</p><p>It was easy to tell the way the man who had raised her relaxed a smudge after overhearing that. He was probably thinking how foolish it was to have such an idea in his head then. Even his Mrs. drank her coffee a little more easier; the small but threatening to grow tension was completely obliterated. Rukia felt victorious and serene, the way her hand squeezed her soulmate's under the table proved it. <em>Now they won't be .. confused by the color of Zangetsu's head.</em></p><p>''Everything that husband of yours does is quite unwise. Why do you try to question the boy of it?''</p><p><em>Perfect.</em> His daughter thought, the conversation was that easily dropped. Mr. Kuchiki and Rukia's 'one to have and to hold' were not on good terms after all..</p><p>''That is quite true. I will not oppose to that sentiment, Otou-san.''</p><p>A midnight coal colored brow rose. Both of her parents stood silent.</p><p>''What does that mean, my sweet heart? Is .. everything alright at home?'' Hisana studied violet eyes and the way they avoided her behind that bang..<br/>The silence didn't help, neither.</p><p>''Ichigo, will you take your brother for a moment. We need to discuss something with your mother.''</p><p>The teen removed himself from the table, taking his son from Rukia's arms. ''Uh- sure..''</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>When the citrus hair 19 year old returned, the air didn't seem too different. Hisana had now took his seat and that was the only change. The older version of his step mother seemed to be comforting a hurt woman. It was crazy how good of a actress his girlfriend was. Almost too scary.. But it made the space behind his ribs have less of it. She had never put on a facade for him. For his father; yes, of course yes.. Every damn day was a lie. But even her own parents..</p><p>
  <em>But never me.</em>
</p><p>She was <em>his</em> truth too, fuck - <em>his entire world.</em> He couldn't wait to spend the rest of the time he had on it with her.</p><p>Mr. Kuchiki seemed a little smoother. The revelation of Isshin's affair and horrible treatment toward his daughter didn't anger him - not yet anyway, but buffed out those rough edges. Watching the young man beside him now made the older one appreciate the teen. This 'Ichigo' boy had took Rukia's side after all and stood beside her, making sure she wasn't alone when she took a break from <em>his own</em> father.</p><p>''You are quite a fine young man, Kurosaki. More than Isshin. Thank you for accompanying Rukia.''</p><p>The ginger was more than surprised. ''Of course,'' Ichigo muttered. ''I wasn't going to leave her, ever.''</p><p>Byakuya's wife was amazed, smiling bright. ''You are such a good person, Ichigo! I'm so glad my daughter has you in her life. She talks so much about the kids. I see why she loves you so much. You possess such a pristine soul and morals.''</p><p>''..I can't take all the credit,'' The teen dismissed, taking a quick glance at his sleeping son within the stroller before returning those hazel eyes toward his mother. ''Without Rukia, I wouldn't be the person I am today. She changed me for the better.. a lot.''</p><p>The way their orbs met once more.. Rukia completely melted inside of his.</p><p>Hisana and even Byakuya found it heart warming.</p><p>''Well isn't that adorable!'' Mrs. Kuchiki sang, holding her hands together against her chest. ''The cutest mother and son!''</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>''Take it, keep taking it.. <em>I'm shoving my</em>self into you -<em> so</em> fucking deep. Deep inside this tight little pussy..'' The teen rasped against his father's wife. Wet is upon her ear, licked up before bit upon. ''And you want more, don't you? Want me to show you how much I love you?'' The milf squirmed, panting from his cock moving so urgently deep within.</p><p>Her little fat ass was the perfect pillow for his pelvis to fuck her from behind, leaning on his knees a little forward against her. The back of her lower legs were bent up in the air; in-between that space his own legs kept him in position. Her toes were curling from the eradication.</p><p>Rukia was flattened upon her old bed, pillow under her chest as her hand struggled to hold onto his elbow, the other clutching sheets desperately. Big arms had hooked around her as the curve of her back was the only part not being pressed up against. Deep voiced sighs left Ichigo's lips as he forced through that heavenly soft and tight ring. He couldn't fathom the idea of cumming once, he was already anticipating filling his step mom's pussy up with hot loads over and over again..</p><p>After all, he possessed a <em>pristine soul</em> and <em>morals</em>. A person who had such qualities never turned their back after succeeding at something <em>one time.</em></p><p>Slowly and sensually did his arms slide forward, capturing her own before gripping her wrist. Holding them there together to hang over the edge of the bed as their bodies became one. Pure, rough love making. Two souls erasing the equation. Sizzling hot in the air.</p><p><em>''More, baby boy..'' </em>The beauty begged, biting down on her lips as the old headboard opposite of them bounced back and fourth against the wall. No fear of being loud with her parents and son being out of the house, so she really let him know.. ''More! <em>Fuck m</em>e!''</p><p>His breath got harsher on the back of the neck. He obliged, burying his face in the cranny between her shoulder, groaning as he bucked his hips. Desperate and needy, foreboding speed and strength. Her little nickname for him making his spine and body tingle. The sweet woman who had married an older man and took care of his kids - she was captivated. Surrendered to that man's son above her. The utter reign upon her body that Ichigo held was riveting and Rukia was more than willing; <em>grateful more so.</em></p><p>That pace remained as his right hand grabbed the bottom of his soulmate's chin then, bringing her mouth to his own to capture.</p><p>He just wanted to forever entangle the woman in his arms; Never let her go.<br/>She was his. Nowhere but<em> her.</em></p><p>
  <em>You're so intoxicating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rukia..</em>
</p><p>Every moment he wanted to kiss her.</p><p>
  <em>In my mind, your body, mark your lips,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Being here with you, It's you..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rukia!</em>
</p><p>The two had turned over, Ichigo was gripping the beauty's hips, pushing that working bouncing ass up and down on his swollen cock. Small breasts jiggling in his face, bubble gum pink set of nipples - he couldn't help it! Grabbing a handful of a cute tits. Features too good up above, making his climax inevitable. -</p><p>Their tongues tasted one another as his lower body pulsated, emptying everything he had saved for his secret lover. Dad's wife never got 'too little of something', she always got<em> too much</em> from her son. They held each other as they both rode it out, tightening their hold. Off not to distant - a whirlwind formed. An internal turbulence created by heat and flow, harsh pounding<em> friction -</em></p><p>''M<em>h - m</em> Ichigo! I<em>chigo, God y</em>es !~''</p><p>Filling her <em>baby boy</em> bust inside her was as good as it got. Her husband's son warmed up her back, pressing down as he groaned her name. Each pump of her pussy sucking more out of him ; making her shiver and throb. Their kiss broke abruptly, having to do so so Rukia can lean up and arch that back again; ride her teenage boyfriend for all he had..</p><p>A thunderstorm of electricity and thunder -</p><p>''F- <em>fuck Ruk</em>ia!'' Ichigo cried, eyes shut tight then opened as he relished her body, lifting his hips the best he could to get even higher. The teen was spent, body being revisited by shocks as his milf came on his dick. Soon crashing down upon him to kiss all over again.. Whisper sweet nothings as he felt his hot seed seep out of her..</p><p>''I love you..'' The teen admitted easily - not yet satisfied with his exchange, repeating his action. Not the just the kiss, the pushing on the bed all over again as well. '- So much, Rukia..''</p><p>Rukia licked her lips, breathing still not easy.</p><p>''Show me how much again~''</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>In many cities, a hot nightlife scene is reserved for the weekend. In Seoul Special City, however, the party continues every damn day! For Rukia Kurosaki, mother of '4', she was not use to such a sentiment. Her children were her past times (clearly the oldest one was though..) Things like clubs or dancing was only reserved for special days. However, tonight Zangetsu was with his grandparents and the twins were 600 miles away; Rukia didn't need to be a mom tonight - she especially didn't resemble one neither. Seeing her hush pass her father's home in that little mini dress.. Ichigo was staggered, stuck in thought at her long wavy hair and glossed lips.</p><p>This woman was a knock-out. How did his own father get her to marry him? Then how did <em>he</em> get her to cheat on him?</p><p>It was a weird moment as they reached their uber. The teen's hand was on her bare back, fingers inching under the body hugging material and those digits went numb for a moment. It all hit him at once. <em>She's the mother of my son. </em>How could fate treat him so nicely? Doesn't it do the opposite usually?</p><p>''Why do you stare so intently? Is there something on my face? A- Ichig-o! You're gonna mess up my makeu-mmhm!''</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Gangnam's nightclub was Rukia's preferred. Plus, you only had to be 19 to drink! Unlike Ichigo's home town bar's where you needed to be a year older.</p><p>Club Octagon looked and felt like a big deal. It was<em> inside</em> the New Hilltop Hotel. It was a underground nightclub!; and Ichigo could of swore he spotted at least one of the guys Yuzu has a poster of..</p><p>Once they entered it was insane. So many people were on the spacious dance floor, letting go to the music the korean DJ's mixed for them. Violet eyes headed to the leather lounges on the ground floor surrounding the chaos. She wanted to get settled in first.</p><p>''Now tell me Ichigo, have you tasted alcohol before?''</p><p>Her breath upon his ear felt so nice. He rolled up his dress shirt's sleeves before answering, having to get close as well from the loud atmosphere.</p><p>''..No.''</p><p>Rukia's expression said it all. Her vision narrowed but her lips curved upward.<em> We will try it once more</em>. A delicate hand rested upon her son's thigh, reminding him she's not <em>really</em> his mother. ''Have you tried alcohol before?'' The raven haired beauty repeated.</p><p>He licked his lips. She could see right through him, hmm? ''<em>Yeah.''</em> The liar admitted. '<em>'</em>With the guys, we tried whiskey once.''</p><p>Suddenly her first two digits held in the air gathering a waitress' attention. ''Whiskey. Lemon, lime and sprite. Also, some soju in glass shots - eh, no.'' Rukia changed her mind, hand still gripping her step son's thigh idly. ''Too weak of a punch, I'd rather he have some shots of vodka.'' Her vision shot to him, almost 'motherly' ''Which you will consume slowly, in 45 minute intervals. I want you to have a pleasant experience, not a brutal one.''</p><p>''Yes ma'm. Be right back.''</p><p>Citrus colored brows rose.<em> Damn. She really wants to have fun tonight..</em></p><p>''What are you going to drink? Something fruity?''</p><p>It was such an insult. Her features knitted. ''I ordered what I'll be tasting already,<em> fool</em>.''</p><p>He smirked, gaining her kiss right after.</p><p>The petite goddess crossed her sexy legs, leaning closer on her hand, elbow perched on the leather couch. ''Tell me, how was your first experience with alcohol?''</p><p>No need to lie again. ''Horrible. Barely had much of an experience. My head just hurt.''</p><p>She couldn't help but giggle, only doing so worse when Ichigo narrowed his eyes.</p><p>''Oh<em> baby boy~</em>.. You were probably dehydrated. Don't worry. This time will be different..'' Her tongue licked up the gloss left upon his ear, making him tingle in all the right places. ''I think I'll even get you to dance.''</p><p>''Uh - <em>no.'</em>' Ichigo refused. ''I don't dance, Rukia.''</p><p>''Here you go!'' The waitress appeared, placing a crystal tray upon their table, full of spirits. ''Enjoy~''</p><p>''We'll see about that.'' The teen's step mother hinted..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>''Now your name makes more sense. How are you feeling, Ichigo?''</p><p>''..Greaaat.'' The strawberry red med student was excited. He didn't understand why dad's wife was laughing so much but she looked really good doing it. Her equally red cheeks hurt from giggling so hard at the teen; whom looked like he just ran 10 miles half alive, yet arms moving up in the air to the music.</p><p>''Wahaha ~ You're just adorable drunk ..'' Her fingers dragged alongside his jaw then. ''You look very hot though.'' Rukia whispered in his ear, watching him closely.</p><p>He cracked a smirk at her words. ''..Th-anks. <em>You too</em>.''</p><p>''<em>Dummy</em>,'' The older woman hit his cheek with the back of her hand. ''I meant it as you're<em> sweating</em>. Let me open a few buttons on your shirt.'' She clarified. But Ichigo didn't hear<em> that</em> part, still in a good mood and moving to the music. Suddenly however, his girl started to unbutton him! <em>Right here, right now? Fuck yeah!</em></p><p>The drunken fool crashed his lips against her, abandoning his drink to somewhere upon the floor. Sloppy urge as his hands felt up Rukia's sides, sequin material in the way as his right hand clutched at her breast.</p><p>''Ichigo, no..'' Isshin's wife begged, biting down hard while she pushed him off. ''Not in public! I told you.. ''</p><p>He stared back blankly - then scowled. ''Well damn Rukia! Maake up your mi-nd. You're the one unzipping me!''</p><p>First she covered her mouth, holding back a louder fit of laughs that threatened to make her step son even more angry. Then her eyebrows differed in height. ''First of all, I unbuttoned your dress shirt. Tried to,'' She corrected. ''I said you looked hot, as in warm. I wanted to make you more comfortable, then you just started to hump me like a horny dog.<em> Imbecile</em>.''</p><p>His reaction wasn't one she expected. Not that Mrs. Kurosaki figured he be mad at her mixed signals (in his mind), but he was drunk after all. However, he looked sympathetic. ''I'm sorry Rukia.''</p><p>''..Don't be. You couldn't hear me. But save this for later however.. I'll let you do whatever your heart desires..''</p><p>His throat burned and it wasn't from the whiskey nor vodka. <em>Suddenly</em> the teen wanted to go home..</p><p>''Come with me Ichigo ~ Now that you're loosened up.'' Rukia begged, standing at his side then and trying to force his hand.</p><p>''No .. just because I'm dr-unk, I'm not gonna dance.''</p><p>She pouted. ''You are simply no fun.. Don't you want to make me happy?'' She bargained, putting on a fake innocent voice.</p><p>No answer, he sat back, hands behind his head. ''If you wanna dance so much, go do it by yourself.''</p><p>Her lips shut in a thin line.</p><p>''Then watch me do so.''</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>Since it had been a few hours, the dance floor got a little more spacious, given the dancers got tired and wanted to drink. The citrus haired teen was able to see his secret lover perfectly amongst the crowd when she entered. Everyone was doing their own thing. To this kind of music, you had to know how to dance. Women were surrounded by the opposite sex, moving their body against their boyfriend's but it didn't look like <em>no dance</em>. Even in Ichigo's hazy mind and half blurry sight - that didn't look like all they were doing was '<em>dancing</em>'!</p><p>But Rukia - Rukia stood out.</p><p>She was on the outer skirts of that crowd, looking at him - dancing for <em>him</em> and soon hazel eyes found it hard to drift even an inch away. Sleek and sexy movement, arms up and down her tight body, up in the air, feeling herself as those violet orbs owned him. Dancing like the snake that tempted eve.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, I'm hard.</em>
</p><p>But she didn't only have Ichigo's attention..</p><p>The teen felt aggravation, suddenly spotting someone tall with dark hair amongst the group of party goers. Slowly but surely, trying to inch toward Rukia.</p><p>''Ichigo ~ I knew you'd want to dance.'' Rukia excitedly purred, pulling her new attendee closer. Her hands went to his face, turning his head from wherever else he was looking. She tilted for a moment. ''What's the matter? You look up-mmhn..~''</p><p>Her step son stole her lips, not having to bend too much to give her a sign it was coming; given the fact she was wearing heels, leaving the height difference a little more bearable. Now his territory was marked.. That other guy even left as well. ''Where did that come from?'' Rukia investigated, burning hot on the dance floor. ''I think I know ~''</p><p>The small woman began to leave warm, wet kisses on her husband's son's neck, hand palming a half hard erection. She knows what she said but that didn't matter right now.. No one could see what was happening between their tightly pressed bodies, right?</p><p>''Rukia~'' The buzzed teen choked, tightening the grip he had around her waist. The touch vanished soon after and he felt the difference, looking down to find out why it had gone; Pleasantly surprised when she <em>turned around</em>, grinding her ass against him - against <em>it.</em></p><p>Slender arms up behind her then, fingers interlocking behind her step son's neck; Swaying her hips and closing her eyes, feeling his cock get more harder.</p><p>''Mom~'' He breathed against her face, licking up the shimmer upon her cheek bone, making her pool between her inner thighs.. Plump lips bitten as she figures out what she'll do next -</p><p>But suddenly - she stopped.</p><p>The spell she casted upon her step son remained as she tugged on his hand, leading him off the floor - out of the club..</p><p>He felt hotter than his face even suggested, kissing his mother's neck and lips the entirety of the way home.. She was quiet though.</p><p>''Rukia?'' The teen quizzed, wondering why she had began to take out her pajama's from the luggage. Sleep didn't seem to be on the agenda. (To him, anyway.) ''Did I do something wrong?'' The buzz was wearing off and it allowed Ichigo to realize the look on his step mother's face. She looked upset. The petite 28 year old sat on the edge of her bed, using makeup wipes as her vision stared else where. ''..No. Not at all. I'm just tired. You should go in your room for the night, okay?'' She reached down in a small cosmetic bag, pulling out a pack of advil. ''Take these. It will lessen the severity of your hangover tomorrow.</p><p>Confused was an understatement. But the 19 year old didn't want to push it. ''Alright..Thanks. See you in the morning.''</p><p>As he lied in bed, he wondered what had happened.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was a brisk morning. 7:30 AM and the delicious smell of omelet and miso soup was in the air ~ Ichigo stretched in bed, trying to relish the last few moments of ignorant bliss before his hangover knocked at the door; more like - <em>slammed</em>. The headache pounding away promised to not <em>go away..</em></p><p>But then his eyes landed on another pack of advil and a tall glass of water. He'll be honest, this feeling was a lot more bearable than the first time he drank with Chad and Keigo. Rukia was really sweet for caring.</p><p>
  <em>Rukia..</em>
</p><p>The cold cup of water didn't quench anything. A greater thirst greeted him heavily to caress her; hold her in his arms. But just like his hangover, the memory of last night was late. He slowly but surely - sadly - remember what had happened. His step mother seemed very distant, hurrying up to bed and forcing him into this one.<em> Did I do something wrong?</em> The teen had to ask himself once more. <em>Why did she seem so upset?</em></p><p>After a quick shower, the ginger walked down stairs. He spotted Byakuya and Hisana, whispering to one another as they played with Zangetsu. Rukia was in another room. Why the need to be low? It made Kurosaki uneasy, just a smidge if he had to admit it.</p><p>But nonetheless, it had to be nothing.</p><p>Yet .. when Mr. Kuchiki locked eyes with his daughter's step son, the conversation with his wife came to an immediate close. His expression returned to that usual cold one. Pumpkin colored brows raised and lowered in slight confusion when he was alone. <em>What was that about?</em></p><p>But when Ichigo was about to head in Rukia's direction to let her know - he was stopped by her father.</p><p>''Can I speak with you for a moment?''</p><p>''Sure.''</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was just the two of them in the dining room. Ichigo was more than happy to eat breakfast. But <em>why did</em> Byakuya need to talk to him alone? It didn't seem like it was arranged, considering Rukia had just entered moments ago - only leaving to clean dishes with her mother in the kitchen. But still, this seemed a<em> little</em> pre-meditated. Just by Byakuya.</p><p><em>..Did</em> I <em>do something wrong?</em></p><p>The teen couldn't help but chew his food a little extra - making sure he wouldn't choke. Idly rolling little balls of napkin paper ..</p><p>No, he wasn't scared of this old man but .. what if he had known about Rukia and him? Ichigo's step mother seemed to come from a high class, a highly respected family. The truth would shatter that easily. Byakuya seems the type to shun a family member for ignominy. Sōjun Kuchiki, Rukia's brother, was forbidden from showing his face (for whaetever had happened) for God's sake..</p><p>However -</p><p>''My daughter brought to my attention yesterday .. that your father put his hands on her.''</p><p>Ichigo's features knitted hard. Just picturing such a thing.. it made his jaw tight.</p><p>''I believe in discipline. I agree with showing someone the correct way. I can understand what he was going through. I believe Rukia said she was exiting the room, forcibly deaf to what he was muttering; <em>whilst</em> he broke items around her.. Trying to instill fear within my little girl. <em>Then</em> he had violently pulled her arm.''</p><p>It was embarrassing hearing about such a thing all over again. <em>That's </em>my<em> father.</em> And<em> irritating</em>. The more Mr. Kuchiki spoke the truth, invoking that imagery perfectly like it happened minutes ago - it made the teen's blood boil.</p><p>''- But I never raised my voice to my wife. I never broke plates or slammed on tables to try and solicit a flinch. Much less, put my hands on her in any offensive manner. <em>Cowards</em> do that.''</p><p>Ichigo's gaze finally left the table, meeting his <em>'grand father'</em>s' expression.</p><p>''They do.'' The ginger agreed, sympathy in his eyes for such a thing. ''..I'm sorry for what he did.'' It fascinated the older man and in that mere moment, something rooted itself within;<em> Respect.</em></p><p>''Not only do you apologize for the actions of a fool - But Rukia told me who had stepped in.''</p><p>With that the elder stood up, taking his newspaper before walking away. But before he did, a firm hand was placed on the 19 year old's shoulder. ''You are a good man, Ichigo Kurosaki.''</p><p>The sound of his furthering foot steps were accompanied by approaching ones. The ginger's beauty of a step mother had walked in, taking the seat beside.</p><p>''What did you two talk about?'' She quizzed, wetting her thumb to clean off the side of his lips; licking the food from the pad of her digit. ''My father only ever looks out for my behalf, whether or not he's aware sometimes it is brash. I hope he didn't say something upsetting.''</p><p>Ichigo shook his head, taking a second to assess their whereabouts - the absence of everyone else more so. Soon grabbing her hand once the coast was clear. ''No, he didn't say anything wrong.'' The teen's voice got low then. ''Listen, what happened last night? Tell me what the hell that was about?''</p><p>Mrs. Kurosaki sighed, shoulders lowering with it. ''I - I recognize it was a over reaction now. I could of dealt with it if I felt uneasy. I also feel bad for sending you to sleep alone. Perhaps the whiskey clouded my judgement.''</p><p>''<em>Rukia</em>,''</p><p>''Last night, I'm still not sure - but I think I saw my ex.''</p><p>Ichigo's expression dulled.</p><p><em>''That's it?</em>''</p><p>Now her own followed suit. ''Ichigo, I don't want<em> anyone</em> from Japan to recognize me dancing with my 'son' provocatively. Much less.. someone who could use such a thing against me when I return. He and I .. we didn't end on good terms.''</p><p>Now the med student felt insulted. ''So what Rukia? You felt scared? Nervous he was gonna do something? I can't protect you?''</p><p>She rolled her eyes before slapping his hand away from her own. ''You idiot. Not everything is a challenge for you to showboat your strength to me. I never said anything about being afraid of him - not in that way. What is it you don't understand? Me and this man, if it was him - I need to remind I was drunk of course, dated for some time. He knows my family. We shared mutual friends.'' Thinking of such a thing, it called for the milf to rub her temples. ''He's had to have heard I got married. Now he might of seen me grinding upon a young boy..'' She shook her head.</p><p>Now Ichigo understood why she seemed weird last night. But nonetheless, ''It was dark. Even if he saw us - you're not on social media. Dad isn't either. He probably just thought I was the guy you're with.''</p><p>The 28 year sat quiet for a moment, letting the younger Kurosaki's words settle in. If she had to admit it, he did settle her heart more than a smidge. ''I'm not nervous like I was last night but..this dark feeling seems to be passing. Do you truly believe what you said?''</p><p>''I do.''</p><p>She sighed again. But this time - it was of relief. ''I do too, then.'' Her lips curled. ''You're right.''</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The next few hours went by peacefully. Rukia couldn't remember a time where her father smiled and laughed so much. Whatever happened during breakfast between her step son and cold hearted parent seemed to calm the storm. Her old man was completely warmed up to Ichigo, telling him stories and even opening a 40 year old bottle of wine to share.</p><p>The boy's sat on the couch while the women sat on the floor, playing with Zangetsu, capturing adorable videos of the tiny ginger smiling and giggling, mumbling and crawling around. Trying to chew on fingers to settle down the ache of his teething.</p><p>''He truly loves his brother, doesn't he? The little one wants your attention!'' Mrs. Kuchiki pointed out, watching on as her grandson seemed to want Ichigo.</p><p>''This young boy is very skilled with children. I picked up when our daughter leaves, the only one who can calm him is Ichigo.''</p><p>''It's true.'' Rukia agreed with Byakuya. ''He is very stubborn - like <em>his father.'' </em>Violet eyes headed in the <em>very man's</em> direction;<em> Ichigo's.</em> ''-And only he can stop him from crying at times.''</p><p>A giggle from the salt and pepper haired elder. ''I'm not happy to hear Zangetsu takes after that brute of a man..'' Hisana admitted, shaking her head at the thought of Mr. Kurosaki..</p><p><em>I wasn't talking about Isshin, mother.</em> The 28 year old had slipped for a moment, swallowing down a lump in her throat, mentally hitting herself for being so dumb. But at least no one caught it.</p><p>Soon Ichigo abandoned the couch, playing with his son for some time too. Using his 'grand parent's' gifts for the baby to occupy the young one's mind. They all laughed and beamed, joking. Enjoying the air, the moment. The love and happiness..</p><p>Seeing the look upon Zangetsu's face. The way Rukia's eyes and nose were crinkling ..</p><p>No, he didn't wanna leave at all.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Tonight they would be leaving, so Hisana begged her daughter to go back in time - just for a hour a two. ''Before your train ride to the airport, we can go to a karaoke bar, just like back in the day! Remember how much you loved it after school?''</p><p>To be honest, the 28 year old didn't need much convincing. ''I would love that. Let me change, then we can all head out.'' The 28 year old promised, heading up stairs to do so.</p><p>In a few short hours, they'd be back in Japan. In Karakura .. It was bittersweet. The only sweet being to see her daughters. The rest was bitter - no,<em> shit.</em> It wasn't hard to admit nor see. The last two days were great without Isshin in the picture. Ichigo even said so, reading his milf's mind as she rid her clothes.</p><p>''I wish we could stay.'' He confessed, pressing his lips against her neck.</p><p>''I share the same wish.'' The beauty agreed, slipping on her pair of jeans with his help. ''Thank you for coming with me. This trip provided such a release to spend time with you ..-''</p><p>''Without <em>him</em>.'' Kurosaki finished, stealing his step mother's words; soon stepping away for a moment. ''Rukia - I know you felt what I did these last few days.''</p><p>Her tongue rolled around in her mouth for a moment. Too long; she didn't answer. Ichigo knew she was afraid to. He didn't blame the love of his life nor look at the mother of his child with any disdain.</p><p>''I know why you're hesitating. I get it. Yuzu and Karin, your family.. No one's reaction is gonna be a positive one - .. maybe for a long time too.''</p><p>Her head hung low. The truth was sizzling in the air. How easy it was, how<em> incredible</em> it was to just be them.</p><p>''This isn't gonna last, Rukia. You and me.. <em>with</em> him.'' That fact was always there - just buried deep.</p><p>''..I know.'' She replied, eyes still on the ground. This moment was inevitable and the 28 year old wasn't avoiding it. But she never tried to rush it neither. Lives would change drastically. It wouldn't just be her step son's and her own neither. However, as they stood inches apart up in her old bedroom; the weight of the crumbling world seemed to get awfully lighter in droves. Isshin Kurosaki was the one who made such a mess of it in the first place.. And his son was the one who had <em>fixed it</em>. Soon, finally their eyes met. Not only their gaze but their decisions too; the teen could see it, feel it,<em> tell</em> she agreed. The embers within seemed to burn deeper; hotter and stronger.</p><p>''I don't plan on just continuing .. sharing you with him, Rukia. This isn't how it's gonna go. You know that, right?''</p><p>''..I know.'' She repeated.</p><p>''I don't know what the plan is.. or how I'm gonna do it. How is the old man gonna react? I don't even care - but <em>it's gonna happen</em>.'' The space between them is ridden of. ''Hmph - Yuzu didn't seem too upset with it.'' Ichigo joked, referencing his sister's idea on her step mom and brother marrying. A <em>joke,</em> at least Rukia thought so.</p><p>''Ichigo - that .. ''</p><p>''We don't have to discuss it now.. but just know that conversation - the one where we talk about the future going forward <em>without</em> him - is in the future.''</p><p>It took her a second - a long one but she got it.</p><p>And <em>damn it</em>, Rukia wanted it. She always did.</p><p>''<em>I know.''</em></p><p>Their kiss was to seal it.</p><p>''I love you.'' The petite 28 yr old whispered, not yet satisfied with their exchange, repeating her actions. ''- So much, Ichigo.'' Her kiss was even warmer that time and the way those fingers perfectly fit into his own..</p><p>''I know.'' He replied then, holding her tight, repeating her last sentiment soon after. ''<em>I love you..'</em>'</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>'Sing Your Heart Out' was a old go to joint for the girls of the Kuchiki's. It was heart warming to return. The bar was a casual karaoke spot with public and private rooms; Known for their neon lights and fun atmosphere. Byakuya never usually participated, but seeing his family in such a good mood put him in one too.</p><p>Rukia and Ichigo couldn't help but crack up, getting a kick out of her parents; whom sang a song they most definitely didn't know the lyrics to.</p><p>''I'm going to get some drinks, what would you like?'' The gorgeous older woman informed, standing from the couch and positioning in front of her teen; sure to blind her family from witnessing her playing with her step son's hand.</p><p>''Water.''</p><p>''Be right back. Don't sing without me ~'' Mrs. Kurosaki teased, walking away after earning a all too serious look.</p><p>''You can count on it,'' The 19 year old mumbled, more than ever loving God knowing he had zero plans to belt his vocals anytime soon..</p><p>*!</p><p>Suddenly the med student's phone lit up. He read some texts from Keigo before being joined by his 'grand father'. The teen put his device away, replying back to the small talk easily.</p><p>''A doctor? You have an ardent desire to succeed. To grasp the future.. to own it - for your family. I hold great respect for that.''</p><p>''Thank you,'' Ichigo nodded, gripping the back of his neck for a moment. He didn't know what else to say.. But it felt nice hearing such a thing.</p><p>''You're getting on my nerves, Rukia! I can't stand this shit!''</p><p>The men instantly turned their heads in the direction of that voice. The younger stood immediately, gaze searching. He didn't wait for permission or an order, he left - pushing past the few Karoke patrons that stood in the way and there is where he saw her.</p><p>With <em>him.</em> A dark, slicked back haired man wearing a leather jacket.</p><p>''Hit a nerve, did I? You need to recognize what you're doing. Show some respect, my family is here. Remove that pompous attitude while you're at it!'' The petite woman argued, brows knit and not a hint of any sweat.</p><p>''Respect? I said hello!''</p><p>Now her features loosened up, mouth open. ''You greeted me, Kūgo?'' It was astonishing; even after all this time - he was still a moron who. ''You cornered me!'' The tiny beauty clarified. ''Began to call me a -''</p><p>''A fucking bitch -'' The tall man finished.</p><p>Fiery hot ardent sun colored eyes flashed. It already grit on Ichigo's nerves that he had to leave in a few hours. See Isshin again, pretend to not be Zangetsu's father.. Now somebody else thought he had a say so to speak up and irritate him ; speak such dirt to someone who meant the world.</p><p>Rukia flinced, not even seeing her step son coming up to them, suddenly having the citrus haired angry teen in front of her; sheilding his lover as he spewed the same colored fire from his throat.</p><p>''Who the fuck do you think you are? You're not gonna talk like that to her, you fucking cock sucker.'' His blood was boiling at that point. It didn't matter if Mrs. Kurosaki tried to pull the back of his arms; the 19 year old was concreted to the floor.</p><p>''Ooh - O<em>h man,</em>'' Ginjo was breathing smoke then, drawing blood on his palms from hit finger nails..''Tell your step son to beat it. If you're smart, you'll leave kid. I ain't gonna be lenient toward you just because you're young and an idiot.''</p><p>''Do not talk to him in such a way!'' The older woman demanded, fire in her vocals.</p><p>A small crowd began to form and Rukia began to beg her secret lover to exit. The idea of either men blurting something out made her skin chill; what if her father or mother joined the array of on lookers?</p><p>''<em>'Idiot', </em>you said ?'' The gap was smaller then. The younger teen had to look up a smidge to meet the older's gaze; yet felt bigger than his girlfriend's ex. ''Is that anger of yours - is that connected to Rukia moving on? Then I should stomp on any hope you might have of reconciliation.'' His palms fisted, his ears deaf to his step mother's quiet pleas.</p><p>The brute had enough, opening up his mouth to put the teen is his place. ''Fuck <em>yo</em>-''</p><p>''Ichigo!'' Rukia yelped, tugging on the back of her son's shirt, eyes wide as she looked at her ex on the floor. Her now lover standing just fine, wiping his fist on the hem of his clothes, staining the white top with some of Kugo's blood. The crowd surrounding them went silent, moving out of the way for the Karaoke Bar's management + staff. The confused koreans began to mumble to each other before calling the police, getting filled in from the bystanders.</p><p>The teen with orange hair was cleared; for he was 'protecting his mother' according to multiple sources. The mother in question was on edge the entire drive home, explaining what had happened to her parents. Apparently her ex was following her and took the chance to strike up a conversation. However, when she verbalized she wanted nothing of the sort he got upset.</p><p>However, when Ichigo tried to hold her hand in the back seat she seemed off. <em>She</em> seemed upset with him.. It fucking pissed the boy off. The least she could do was look at him.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was getting dark now. Since his step mother wanted to be upset, he figured he'd stay in the bedroom in the meantime. She was somewhere in the house with Hisana anyway; Her mother wanted to show her a box of a bunch of old stuff from her childhood.</p><p>The teen traced the pad of his digits over his dry, sore knuckles. Kugo's nose was a hard fucking surface..</p><p>''Oh, Ichigo.'' Rukia said to herself, not expecting to see her teen in her old room. ''..Well, you're probably curious why I've been distant.''</p><p>He didn't even bother to respond.</p><p>''I'm not upset, you know.'' Rukia clarified, taking a seat next to him on her bed. ''I just feel foolish .. I forbid public displays of affection and then contradict myself without a second doubt. Now I'm nervous I started to boil this water.. I thought we'd be fine here; I wouldn't have to tip toe. This is my home, yes - but I didn't think I'd be on the cusp of getting caught. I hold no real relationships here beside my mother and father..Then he shows up.'' Her thumbs twiddle as those purple orbs find some place else to focus. ''I need to re-evalaute what I do in public.. He first spotted me dancing you know.. Luckily he didn't realize you were the man I was with.''</p><p>Now the med student was bored.</p><p>''Don't let that dickhead hold you back; Or make you nervous, what the hell Rukia? This isn't you.'' He tried to fight, searching her eyes for something. No signs of the truth.</p><p>''Ichigo, you're just saying that because you want a secret blowjob in the middle of a crowd; you sick <em>degenerate.</em>''</p><p>Air left her nose forcefully. His too.</p><p>''You didn't get caught. He thinks what? I'm your step son? So why the need to feel nervous? We're leaving in a few hours.. Let it go.''</p><p>Her lips bunched to the side as she chewed on his words for a moment longer. It <em>did</em> make her feel lighter.</p><p>''You're right.'' Dainty fingers fork into pumpkin colored hair, moving ever so softly and sweetly against her son's scalp. But then she sighed, getting serious. ''- And the way you put yourself in front of me like a<em> moron</em> -'' Her features hard then, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed.. Whatever was to be said next wasn't gonna be pretty. ''- It was so <em>..enticing</em>.'' Plump lips are bitten as her violet fired eyes glow incandescent toward him. Wait a minute, what the hell!? ''-I want you to promise to never do such a stupid act again! Never shield me like I need protecting .. I-I could of handled it myself!'' She's fighting herself then, trying to swallow that eagerness begging her upon the floor, clutching her legs ; thighs - creeping itself up her body like a serpent.</p><p>The boy is silent, replaying and trying to rehear what she just said... Features giving away his confusion. ''Alright, Rukia. But...didn't you just say it was entici - <em>mmhpf!</em>''</p><p>He can feel her smile in the kiss as she pushes him down, sitting in his lap on her old bed. Wet tongues tasting each other behind a locked door..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The teen straightened himself out, combing a hand through his discheleved hair (just in case his step mom's parents walk in. Cant have them see him post make out rendezvous.)</p><p>He waited patiently for Rukia, whom suddenly told him to stay put a few minutes ago. His blood pumped in all the right ways. She only has that look in her eyes when she has something very specific on her mind..</p><p>Then she returned..</p><p>He swallowed down the excess moisture in his throat. Licking his lips as his mother abandoned the box by the door and slowly came back to him. The teen still sat on the edge of the bed. His father's wife was wearing her old uniform from high school. Skirt too high.. <em>no underwear.</em></p><p>''Even though you're an idiot who believes I need saving .. doing rash things like standing before me to punch another..'' The air changed. It got moist.. The way her mouth parted.. and those eyelashes fluttered up at him.. ''-I do appreciate your intentions,<em> Mr. Kurosaki.''</em></p><p>There was a small tilt to Ichigo's head.<em> Mr?</em> A throb in his pants. He liked<em> that.</em></p><p>''Please .. '' Her voice even sweeter now, leaving for a moment with her little hands behind her back like an innocent angel. Returning with a red tie, slowly putting it around his neck. ''<em>Please</em> pass me for this test.'' That voice was dragging those words; pulling them through a lush garden. All she can hear is Ichigo breathing. Forehead pressed up against another. One palm splayed against his half opened dress shirt. The teen's pulse hammering. ''-..I'll do <em>anything, Mr. Kurosak</em>i.''</p><p>Roleplay. His mother was roleplaying with him!</p><p>Holy fucking<em> shit.</em></p><p>Then - oh then. she slowly took his hands as he watched - to the top of her collar; guiding his fingers to unbutton her..</p><p>Mouth against her husband's son's ear as she did. ''Do you want this?''</p><p>He almost fucking choked. Sweat forming behind that fringe. ''Y-yes.''</p><p>The succubus beamed again, leaving his fist to let him find his own way. Her own hands going somewhere else, resting upon her step son's growing erection. Lips were re-bitten as her mind swam so heavily. The water thick and hard to slice through. There was only one antidote to settle such a fever; ''Fu-nngh,-'' Kurosaki's lids closed as his father's wife -in her old school uniform - got a girthy handful of him. Feeling the boy throb within her palm, sighing pleased in his ear. One long tongue lick to wet Ichigo's ear before placing kisses on the skin behind.</p><p>The tie around the teen's neck was lightly tugged as he groaned. The old mattress' metal springs sound as his weight shifts, leaning backward as him and his mother began to kiss; fondling her tits the mean while, white little school top split down, spread in the middle.</p><p>''Mhm<em>n, yes.</em>. ~ Mr. Kur<em>osaki.</em>.''</p><p>It was so strange hearing such a thing, yet such a fucking turn on!</p><p>He had to abandon the kiss for a moment, wanting to take in more of his mom. But all Rukia Kurosaki could take in was something else. Something quite eye catching. But the 28 year old was Ichigo's student after all, right? She needed <em>permission.</em></p><p>''Please..'' The milf repeated, suddenly getting on her knees and setting her poor teen's body on fire. Desperately seeking relief now. ''Can I suck your cock, Mr. Kurosaki?''</p><p>His chest tightened like the sinner he was, not a moment wasted as he unzipped. Hard, angry and leaking. It wanted her as much as he did.</p><p>''Mom..~''</p><p>He broke character, almost biting down on his fist as Rukia left long wet strides up his dick. Pushing hair behind her ear as she got more into it. South Korea was known for their taste. The food here was something you can't replicate. The cuisine and drink were delectable.</p><p>But for <em>Rukia, </em>her son's<em> cock</em> was her all time<strong> favorite.</strong></p><p>No one could beat it!</p><p>Lavender gaze granting him heaven as they remained. No where but him did she look, grabbing his erection to tap her own cheek with. Puppy eyes now as she could tell how happy he was. Sympathetic to their return soon.. ''Oh, <em>baby boy</em>..'' Even the slutty student broke character. ''I'm gonna make you feel so good..~''</p><p>The pussy gloss leaking between her thighs was overwhelming, only further spread as she took the tip of her son into her wet, warm mouth.</p><p>No time to ease in neither, Ichigo went further almost immediately; catching his breath as his mother began to massage his balls and start to suck him off. Bobbing her head, taking another hard inch as she got lower each new time. Her knees burned from the carpet but her heart beat to the sound of an astounding drum; just too excited for another load.</p><p>The teen fisted the sheets, trying his best to stay quiet. Rukia didn't seem too nervous, moaning pleasantly at the taste of her husband's kin. The bed moved with them slowly, creaking ever so slightly as the 19 year old couldn't help but move his hips back and fourth; fucking Mrs. Kurosaki's small mouth, hitting the back of that tight throat. It hadn't even been long but the med student had no choice. His climax was not too distant, promising to break down within his student's belly soon. The intense, wet ass suction - mixed with all that spit and pre cum glossing her lips ; even the bottom of that black bang ~</p><p>''Shit, so - so close ~!'' Ichigo's groaned in a whisper, muscles tensed as he gripped the back of the milf's head urgently.</p><p>The look in her eyes hearing such a thing. feeling his pulsate and those balls tighten - her orbs fucking sparkled.</p><p>She slipped him out, jerking his cock toward her awaiting, hungry mouth. ''Give it to me, feed <em>mommy </em>your hot load Ichigo ~''</p><p>His knees had completely locked, sending a numbing sensation and <em>then jolts of pain</em> everywhere else. ''Fuck !'' The teen moaned, jaw dropped and features bunched as relief filled him; Shooting his climax inside the succubus' mouth; each pull of his veiny cock making his body jerk and more cum to spill down her throat. White seed on her cheek and lips as she began to kiss him on that tip, opening up her little slutty mouth in-between to swallow down any extra.</p><p>The teen collapsed back, smiling as his breathing tried to readjust; chest hard from breathing so violently earlier.</p><p>''I'm sorry we have to leave..'' Rukia whispered, standing as she wiped her lips with her thumb. The boy looked at her weakly, saddened by the truth but nonetheless, happy to have been here with her. ''Let us get cleaned up then we will head for the station.'' His step mother informed, neatly taking a towel to clean his extension, biting her lips as her teen was sensitive to her touch.</p><p>Ichigo sat up, taking his tie off to hand to her, buttoning up her school's shirt as they began to kiss once more.</p><p>****!</p><p>A knock at the door, it caught them both off. But Rukia straightened out easily soon after. A finger pushed against the 19 year old, shushing him as she spoke.</p><p>''Yes?''</p><p>''Rukia, would you like to eat before you leave?'' Her mother quizzed.</p><p>The succubus milf looked at her son. His eyes narrowed - what was she getting a-</p><p>''<em>I already did, </em>mother.''</p><p>''Oh, alright then!'' Mrs. Kuchiki replied before walking away..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>''Everything packed?'' Hisana made sure, holding her hands together as she bittersweetly said goodbye. ''And are you sure you want to wear such a thing? It's awfully cold outside, your legs will turn blue.''</p><p>''Yes. We made sure to double check. And don't worry. The cold doesn't bother me.'' Rukia confirmed, hitting her last bag with her leg to stuff it in with the others by the door. ''We aren't leaving just yet. Our flight will take off in several hours. In the mean time, my step son and I will take the opportunity to ride the train at Kyeong-Wha Station to the airport so I can take some photos and Ichigo could enjoy it; then buy our return tickets. I made the mistake of only purchasing one.''</p><p>The older woman nodded. ''Will Zangetsu stay with your father and I, then? I can't imagine you'd want to take him in such a crowded area.''</p><p>''Yes, mother. It will be better if he stays. We won't be long.''</p><p>''We'll be waiting for you two.'' Byakuya added on, taking a sip of his tea.</p><p>''Well then, son. Let's go.'' The mother of four prompted, walking out of the door; The teen her shadow.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>When the cherry blossom bloom across South Korea, the country is blanketed in beautiful pink petals. Since the annual Jinhae Cherry Blossom Festival was currently on going the station was even more surreal. To experience such a natural marvel between his soulmate and himself was amazing.</p><p>It was a very photogenic area. There were beautiful statues and light structures in the riverbed that looked so nice in the day - but were even better at night. Ichigo's step mom took many photos; of them too. She even needed a piggy back ride to snap a few higher up shots. Going during the cherry blossom festival was a great idea, but the crowds were a little annoying. The idea of<em> someone once again</em> recognizing Rukia made her feel a little nervous.</p><p>So she was careful not to cross any lines.. careful to not show any public affection.</p><p>Good thing she didn't take her son here just for some photos.</p><p>No, no .. she took him here to ride the<em> train</em>.</p><p>...</p><p>The place was packed but surprisingly cleaned. After his step mother purchased their train tickets, the two Kurosaki's shuffled somewhere to the back. Shoulder to shoulder koreans filled up the empty spots. If it wasn't for the amazing, gorgeous view of the cherry blossom trees Ichigo could never find himself returning. Way too many people..</p><p>The 19 year old med student stood idly by behind his step mother as they rid the train. She wasn't taking any more pics. She wasn't fawning over the imagery beyond the windows. In fact, she was doing nothing but looking at <em>him</em>. Turning her head with heavy lids and blushing cheeks up at her son. Her skin felt so hot, too.</p><p>Just earlier her vision scanned the area besides them. Not one hint of a familiar face..</p><p>Suddenly;</p><p>''W<em>o..aah</em>, Rukia?'' Ichigo cut off his words, head turning in another direction and vocals getting quieter. The feeling of his mother's hand snaking its way against him, behind her back. Digits rubbing the length of him through pants..</p><p>Hazel eyes extend in size a smidge. ''What happened ..'' He whispered, closed eyes and lip bite between. ''To public displays?'' The teen swallowed hard. There was too many - way too many people around.. wasn't there?</p><p>Rukia smiled as she looked straight ahead.<em> Yes, quite a few</em>. But they weren't paying attention, were they?</p><p>''Excuse me?'' The milf called out innocently, grabbing the attention of a sitting man. Now the ginger was confused - did she want their attention!? ''May I have your seat?''</p><p>The blue haired sitter didn't hesitate, standing like a perfect gentlemen before nodding and walking else where; The petite woman he granted his chair too instantly grabbing the hand of her son; To make him sit there.</p><p>Orange brows competed in height -<em> Until</em> she sat in his lap. On lookers took a moment before going back to their phones and cluttered head space, much too busy to focus on the Japanese couple..</p><p>''Was that your way of getting two seats for one?'' The 19 year old investigated. Not bad.</p><p>But dad's wife didn't answer. She didn't mutter a word for a hot minute, looking around; assessing their situation.. Now Ichigo was really invested, utterly confused by what she was ..-</p><p>The petite milf adjusted in his lap, lifting the hem/moving her skirt a little. Now that she did so,<em> shifting around</em> - he could feel how<em> soft</em> she was, how creamy wet she felt against his dick. <em>Wait a second - When did she even unzip me!?</em></p><p>If there was some kind of omniscient softness guide, ranking every item in the universe in order of velvety divine - Ichigo's step mom's little pussy was on there.</p><p>''Fu .. ck,'' The teen whispered in a cough, gripping the metal divider on the side of his seat. Other riders and even the gentlemen and his wife sitting on the other side didn't notice anything; Most definitely not Rukia slowly rubbing herself against a teen cock. ''<em>Aa</em>h -'' The tiny beauty carefully spread her legs over her son's knees, allowing more of the med student's girth to relax between her. He was already hard enough, but when she grinded her hips, his cock head slit perfectly between her slippery lips.</p><p>He throbbed in her care, breathing a little more dangerously. His right leg began to shake idly, granting more innocent friction. The teen couldn't stand it, violently swollen between his mom's folds in a crowded train.. One wrong move and the whole car would witness the indecent act of public sex. Holy shit, - this was really happening!</p><p>''..Mhm.. you like this?'' Devil's favorite whispered in her step son's ear as she leaned back. Smiling like a wholesome angel when a stranger absent mindedly exchanged a glance. ''Do you like me using you to cum?''</p><p>The feeling of her clit was a little fatter then; making the red head's mouth water. He leaned his head back against the window, trying hard to open those heavy eyes. Then the med student's free hand found her waist, squeezing his father's wife as she slid back and fourth against his hard on. His throat threatens to expose what they're up to so Kurosaki forces his lips shut, pressing down desperately. Air leaving his nostrils hard now. At least the milf was only fooling around; Yes, it felt elysian being used as a sex toy, even just the idea of getting her off was cum-able, but if she had slipped Ichigo<em> in</em>? That would of been extremely difficult to keep still..</p><p>Her dainty hands snuck behind once more, gripping the base of the teen and -</p><p>''Mo<em> m</em>-!<em> Ruki</em>a ..'' Hazel eyes finally did open but wide, nervous by his outburst. People turned around; looked at the sitting couple with interest. Whispers. The rose colored cheeks on the woman sitting upon the young man didn't help. The teen's heart beat fast, drumming took residence within his ears; The eyes of strangers nudged him to a higher cliff; But the feeling of his mother <em>still</em> slowly sinking onto his cock..</p><p>
  <em>Shit! Shit they know!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But then -</em>
</p><p>''Yes baby?'' The milf was calm, head half turned to seal a kiss. ''Did my bag nick you?''</p><p>Was this even going to work? He swallowed.</p><p>''Uh .. yeah.'' Those watchers luckily bought it, estranged by the ginger's over reaction but nonetheless returned to their own worlds. The med student was impressed, thankful to Mrs. Kurosaki was playing it off so well.</p><p>''Alright,'' Rukia began, leaning back and keeping her vocals low once more. ''That was quite close, wasn't it? We should leave it there.''</p><p>To be honest, he sort of was already left<em> there</em>; smushed up inside between Rukia's soft, pink fleshy tunnel. Tightening soaked walls clasping his veiny cock, sucking him in with no interest to disband. But sadly, the teen was going to agree with her. Once the array of trees casted a dark enough shadow upon the train car, the married woman would most likely lift from him. ..Right?</p><p>However when it <em>did ;</em></p><p>''Nn<em>ngh</em> ~!'' His breath hitched in his mouth as Rukia hopped in the dark, bringing her hips high to only slam down on her son's cock. ''Haah~'' The succubus lit up, biting her swollen lips at the relishing way her pussy devoured Ichigo's swollen dick. Such a red fever ran across her features as more large cherry trees covered their sins. The train seemed to pass by quite a lot, helping keep everyone else busy as two of the rider's fucked.</p><p>''Does it feel good .. '' The raven haired goddess wondered, arching her back as she tried to keep her breath normalized. Whispering between. ''To fuck me raw in front of everyone?''</p><p>The 19 year old hesitated, fighting the urge to turn her around, opting for a tighter grip upon her hip.</p><p>''Yes.. ''</p><p>And maybe something else.</p><p>''Ich - ! Mhngh~'' Mrs. Kurosaki made a mistake, covering her mouth quick to cover her jagged breath as her son began to fuck her; with a little too much confidence now. ''Sh<em>i itt.'' </em>She moaned to herself the best she could. Both hands beside her on the seat then; Ichigo forced them after all, holding the back of her forearms. His favorite parent let him, hanging her head low for a moment as her little body received his frustrations. She could of swore the man beside was staring from her peripheral. Maybe even the couple across, but when she checked, shaky heart beat, flushed face and all - they weren't.</p><p>Eventually the shadows stopped. The teen needed to take inspiration ..</p><p>But he didn't.</p><p>Before Rukia even realized, his bad influence rubbed off on her. The married woman grinded upon her son, her indecent pussy pulsating around him as her orgasm was close. Again, the milf carefully glanced at the stranger beside her, black locks hanging on each side of her face as she hung her head low; Hopeful to disguise her knitted, fucked features.</p><p>The woman <em>looked</em>, once and then twice. Her brown eyes studied Rukia's face and then immediately went to her lower body, trying to see if she could tell what was happening. Once this stranger realized Rukia was staring back, she got shy, immediately abandoning her investigation and blushing. But her husband - he wasn't looking when Ichigo's mother checked. Yet..he had a hard on.</p><p>Why did having an audience.. make her even more excited? But her heart relentlessly pounded, begging her to cancel this. <em>They could film or take pictures. I have to stop!</em></p><p>Her son had other plans though.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the crowd, he did slow down on his pace. But his orgasm was brutal, causing the teen to bury his face in Rukia's hair, arms hugging her waist tight as he began to blow his load inside her. ''Fu<em>ck yes</em> .. '' Ichigo moaned hotly against his mother, jagged breathing accompany it. It was silent, the car had began to get a little louder with chatting after all so he was safe. ''<em>Cum o</em>n my cock no<em>w mom</em>.. '' Eyes still closed as he began to place kisses on her back, slowly lifting and pulling down his petite dad's wife on his dick. Lower body twitching from the sensitivity. He could feel his warm cum dripping down on himself out of her..</p><p>Rukia's throat closed up being fucked now .. ashamed as she didn't stop herself, enjoying the slow ride.</p><p><em>I..I can't hold back!</em> Her neck was strained but the 28 year old turned her head once more, smashing her lips against her son as her climax finally washed her insides; and Ichigo's leaking cock. Palms balled up as she rolled her hips, open mouth kisses to exchange hot air as he son took her.. ''God, yes ~ ''</p><p><strong>''You've arrived to Haneda, tokyo's international airport.'' </strong>The voice on the train spoke. Mother and son tried to straighten out, calming down best they manage as many people shuffled around when the transportation came to a stop. Doors opened and riders exited, leaving the Kurosaki's alone.</p><p>''That was .. incredible,'' The med student exhaled, running a hand through his hair. ''I mean really, Rukia. Fuck..'' His citrus hair laid back as he leaned into his chair.</p><p>''I'm most grateful that you enjoyed it so much. I know I initiated it, but I mean it this time,'' The milf giggled, lifting for a moment to slip her son out. ''No more public affection.''</p><p>''Affection?'' The teen questioned. ''That wasn't kissing <em>or touchin</em>g. I fucked you in front of 50 people.''</p><p>Well, wasn't he proud.</p><p>Her fingers rested upon her closed eyes. ''Ah - saying such a thing. God, I <em>am</em> foolish. Once more, doing such a reckless -'' The pumpkin haired 19 year old cut his lover off <em>and</em> stopped her from abandoning his lap too, pulling her back to sit.</p><p>''You said so yourself. You didn't have any relationships with anyone here. I doubt someone slipped from your memory - then landed on this train ride.''</p><p>Rukia beamed, feeling more like a fool due to her over exaggerated fear. ''That seems more logically impossible. I'm surprised, Ichigo. You can keep me on my toes, of course only when you want something.''</p><p>The ginger rolled his eyes. ''I can make you do a lot more.''</p><p>Now she copied him.</p><p><strong>''You've arrived to Haneda, tokyo's international airport.'' </strong>The voice on the train spoke again.</p><p>''..Wanna do it again?'' The horny teen requested, heat present in his voice. . ''I can make y-<em> Ohw! What the h</em>ell was that for!?''</p><p>She elbowed him in the face! The med student was surely to bruise as he scowled in pain, shoving Rukia off of him. It was no issue to the 28 year old, using the new position to place Ichigo back in his pants + zip her husband's son back up.</p><p>''It is last call for Zangetsu and your ticket, moron! We cannot do <em>'it</em>' again. Come now~!''</p><p>He sighed, soon almost falling as his mother began to drag him by the ear!</p><p>''Ow ow ow! This fucking hurts!''</p><p>''Stop whining like a small boy!''</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>After eating dinner with Byakuya and Hisana, it was time for Ichigo, Rukia and his son to leave. The uber was outside and everything they brought was in the trunk. The ginger was accompanied by his step grand father, whom helped place the car seat. The women weren't outside just yet, enjoying their last cup of tea inside before they'd offically say their goodbyes.</p><p>Rukia's father took the chance to talk to Ichigo privatley as well.</p><p>The taller man walked up beside the teen as they waited for their signifcant others.</p><p>''Boy. I know you've already heard me express my gratitude to you; For protecting my daughter, coming with her on this trip to ensure she wouldn't be alone.''</p><p>''Yes. You really don't have to thank me, though. Really.''</p><p>The raven haired elder stood in front of him now. Ichigo waited for what his response would be.</p><p>''There is something .. I haven't verbalized just yet.''</p><p>''What's that?'' He quizzed.</p><p>''There isn't many men worthy to be a father. Thank you.. for being a good father to Zangetsu.''</p><p>The 19 year old was paused; clueless to whether or not he just heard <em>that</em>. His eyes searched the face of Byakuya Kuchiki, trying to find a plausible explanation or hint to what was just said; Or what to say back..</p><p>''Alright, my girl is ready to go home!'' Hisana interrupted, walking alongside Rukia. The ginger was still frozen, deaf to his secret or<em> not so</em> secret lover chatting with her family, holding them.</p><p>''Goodbye. Call us when you arrive.'' Mr. Kuchiki instructed, nodding toward his daughter and patting the shoulder of his grand son..</p><p>''..We will.'' The beauty replied.</p><p>''B- bye.'' Was all Ichigo could muster back as a response, entering the uber with a scattered mind.. What did this mean now? Her father knew? And he was .. okay about it? Thankful?</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The car ride to the airport was a quick one. When the plane landed Rukia took the chance to question her son's mood. He seemed to be somewhere else, fighting a battle only he held a sword for. However, whatever it was - he clearly won. The heavy obstruction weighing him down lifted. The teen seemed relieved. Content, too.</p><p>''Tell me, what was bothering you earlier? Did my father perhaps say something? I seen you two talking.''</p><p>She didn't know..</p><p>Ichigo shook his head. ''<em>No.</em> He didn't say much.''</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was late when Ichigo used the keys to unlock the front door. He left their luggage by the couch as he took the moment to stretch. His father wasn't in his bedroom. Just the idea made Rukia annoyed. She wasn't opposed to waking the bastard to kick him out of her bed..</p><p>But suddenly, the brute practially ran down stairs.</p><p>''My gorgeous wife! My adorable son! My other son!''</p><p>''I think Ichigo is adorable as well,'' Rukia teased with a smile. Ichigo blew air from his nose, juking his old man from a hug. The taller Kurosaki almost fell the floor, saving himself last second.</p><p>''I agree.. They both came from me, after all!~'' Isshin sang, unbeknowst his wife rolled her eyes. He soon sighed, trying to get serious as he walked up to her. He held her hands for a moment and took a good look.</p><p>Ichigo was over it, mind wandering as he walked up stairs hesitatley. Too curious on what his father would say - what Rukia would say. Was he going to ask her to sleep with him tonight? Was she going to say yes?</p><p>It made his skin itchy. It made his blood hot.</p><p>''Ichigo! Come back down! I just discussed something with her mother that I've been planning these last several days..'' The cheater prompted, smiling as his to be doctor son listened. The teen was curious but not all that invested. He could only imagine what his dad was gonna say next. Probably some more dumb shit. ''Well son, as you know, training, studying the book .. it is the only way to become a real doctor. But what is a better than reading? Doing!''</p><p>''What are you talking about old man?'' The annoyed 19 year old questioned.</p><p>''Rukia is going to be your patient! You'll be learning etiquette in the doctor's office. We'll start with general stuff only of course. Stuff like check ups.''</p><p>''..'' Ichigo took a moment, looking over at his mom's face. She seemed bored of the idea as well; Until she thought of something - something her son also envisioned at the same exact time.</p><p>''Textbooks could only teach so much. With my father being a doctor, I could get a lot further than others. There isn't much research on <em>female</em> check ups. Thanks Mom. When can we start dad?''</p><p>Isshin wanted to pat himself on the back. His plan to get on his son's good side once more was working! ''Tomorrow!''</p><p>''..Sounds great. Can't wait.''</p><p>Rukia bit her tongue, preparing for what was to come.<br/><em>Oh no, Ichigo is already planning multiple, endless ways to make his father even more of a cuck tomorrow..!</em></p><hr/><p>Lol. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. See ya next time!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Karma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo! Greetings from Sydney, Australia<br/>Hope you're well and your weekend is a good one!</p><p>+ Thanks for the favs, follows &amp; reviews!:)</p><p>It's been a little longer than usual so I merged two chapters in one.<br/>Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The Kurosaki Clinic was Isshin's dream for a long time. For years he strived to make it a reality. It became the local hot spot to the common cold havers, routine checker uppers and injurers. It accepted most insurance, too. The Dr. couldn't ask for more. Even some surgeries were carried out here. He was able to apply and succeed with the knowledge he sought after and learned. Typically, the raven haired man would only provide non-emergency outpatient care that's routine or preventive; In the long run though, Isshin Kurosaki felt held back in his career due to that same sentiment. He wanted to do more, he wanted to help more. So, he closed that chapter and opted for a brighter, bigger one at Karakura's General Hospital. (Now Ishida General..)</p><p>However, knowing Ichigo could complete his residency with him, the clinic was soon to re-open in a few years! With none other than his boy running it. His son's future looked amazing.</p><p>His 19 year old med student was still attending medical school for it. The younger Kurosaki was not any closer to his internship though. He had multiple years ahead of studying and completing his time at Hirosaki University first; but a little early training wouldn't hurt anyone, right? A early 'internship' wouldn't cause any trouble! Ichigo was only being taught the ropes. How to treat patients, telling signs of certain colds, how to pick up certain diagnosis' earlier, etc. It was just basic etiquette; How to carry out a general visit. Easy stuff the first few days. Although Ichigo soaked up a lot of the information, he started to feel a little.. impatient. The Dr promised a stand in; None other than his <em>lovely wife.</em> The ginger was itching to give<em> his mom </em>a<em> physical..</em></p><p>But he knew that time would come. This was ultimately his future and he needed to pay attention. It surprised him but his old man was giving him a lot to work with. Certain aspects his books hadn't touched upon or teachers hadn't brought up yet. He thought this whole teacher/student thing was going to be a load of crap. At first the younger Kurosaki figured his father was going to half ass it too, only using this time to try and mend the estranged relationship between them. But, in spite of that - the future doctor to be had already filled up two separate note pads with what he was being taught.</p><p>
  <em>Not bad, old man.</em>
</p><p>No - there were zero plans to forgive Isshin of his past sins. But it did feel like he was really trying to come through for his son this time. But still -even though the 19 year old wasn't a grudge holder, he could not forgive his father. Not for cheating on his mother, not for showing no remorse and repeating such a thing, and lastly - not showing up when Rukia and Zangetsu needed him the most. Therefore, even if the teen did appreciate the effort, Ichigo would not verbalize it.</p><p>Even just<em> glossing</em> over such a thought; It made crimson colored heat house the teen's bones. No - his father wouldn't receive the satisfaction. You don't get to hurt others repetitively and be forgiven. You need to look out for others, first. You need to spare their feelings. Masaki was cheated on. She stayed. He was never sorry; he was only sorry he was caught. The proof just took time. Now it was<em> someone else's</em> turn to hurt <em>him</em> and hold zero remorse.</p><p>Ichigo was not a saint. But his father was unjust. Perhaps that is where he took after him the most.</p><p>''It's late now. The hours went by fast! Why don't we go the next step now; re-visit what I told you on our first day?'' The raven haired doc offered. His son's brows lifted, waiting. ''- Physical exams.''</p><p>''What do you want me to re-visit?'' The teen quizzed, putting his notes aside.</p><p>''Well, <em>Rukia</em> is about to walk in. Your first patient,'' A perk in Ichigo's heart rate now. <em>Finally.</em> ''What type of information will you be needing?'' His father quizzed.</p><p>The 19 year old rid his seat, raising his sleeves. He found the blood pressure cuff and placed it aside, grabbing the stethoscope to wrap around his neck. ''Important vital signs.'' Replied the med student matter-of-factly, heading over to the exam table. He pulled on the disposable paper covering, making it a little neater above the bed. Before his old man could correct or pry, he finished his response. ''Temperature. Blood pressure, heart rate. I'll evaluate her body too,'' <em>Something like that..</em> That dirty itch was scratching through to the surface now. He couldn't help it. <em>Mom was coming</em>. ''-Observation, palpitation, percussion, and auscultation.''</p><p>Isshin had a toothy grin on his face then. Emotions swept the man. ''Wow, Ichigo. I feel.. so proud. I could feel how proud Masaki is, too.''</p><p>Something swings at the teen, deep in his gut. <em>Rot</em>. Heaviness then.<br/><em>Don't speak her name, you piece of shit.</em></p><p>''This way, ma'm!'' Yuzu presented, nodding her head before walking off, taking her receptionist job earnestly. The older woman's tantalizing pink lips drew upwards upon entering the room.</p><p>Her husband gave a glance at <em>their</em> son, stepping to the side and camouflaging himself on a near by seat. The reigns were completely in Ichigo's hands now.</p><p>''Please, take a seat.'' The teen offers, motioning toward the gatch bed. His patient listens, using the tiny step her doctor pulled out for her to get some assistance; taking his hand to ease the new position. A silent thumbs up from the older medical practitioner.</p><p>''Thank you,'' She mutters, that tiny sly smirk never abandoning her soft features. The little woman sighs, intertwining her fingers over her lap. The look on her face troubled; Like Yuzu, she liked acting roles. Ichigo left her side, grabbing the earlier blood pressure cuff he left on the counter. He was about to roll his mother's sleeve up when his father started to cough.</p><p>''Aren't you - forgetting something, - Dr. Kurosaki?'' The not so discreet man whispered in between his fit of congestion.</p><p>His jowels tightened. ''Ya'know, old man; This is your wife - she isn't a real patient. Just tell me. You don't need to get spit all over the floor,''</p><p>''Hm, true.'' Isshin thought for a moment. His hand swatted the air, ''No - I don't want to hover. I want to stay here, give you the illusion you're alone.'' Another thumbs up for his boy.</p><p>The ginger sighed, pulling on the stethoscope around his neck. Irritation now. ''You've done a damn good job doing the opposite.''</p><p>Rukia wants to laugh but she needs to stay in character, letting out a small whine as she presses a hand to her throat.</p><p>''Well, Ichigo - I didn't want to just come in and save <em>you</em>.'' The raven haired man said in his defense. ''That isn't how Doctor's work; <em>They</em> save people. It's cooler if I just sit back and help a little. You won't get embarrassed either!'' Isshin sang. ''What you did was : You didn't even ask your patient what she came in for.''</p><p>The line between his 19 year old's eyes got deeper. Ichigo's scowl doesn't relent. He<em> was</em> right, though ; <em>even if that's what nurses were for </em>and he didn't even <em>get the chance to yet.</em></p><p>''How are you, Rukia?''</p><p>Just as the pretty girl was about to respond, she was cut off too.</p><p>''<em>Rukia!</em>? When did my son become so informal!?'' His eyes were about to pop out of his skull. ''That's your mother!''</p><p>The internal cringe was much too strong to bare. Med student Kurosaki corrected himself, nodding to his patient. (Trying his best not to snap on his father.)<br/>''What's causing you trouble,<em> mom</em>?''</p><p>She put on a brave face for her doctor, trying not to giggle in the process. ''My throat. I think I've caught the flu. I recently traveled. The Kyeong-Wha Station had too many people <em>rubbing up</em> against me.''</p><p>Now it was<em> Ichigo</em> clearing his throat. <em>The cherry blossom tunnel back in Korea</em>. Hot and heavy memories flooded the teen boy's mind. ''Is that so?''</p><p>She nodded so innocently; as if she didn't use her son's lap to cum during that trip that time ago..</p><p>''I'm sorry to hear that,'' The med student sympathized. ''But maybe it isn't a flu. You could have Tonsillitis,'' He suggested, grabbing a pair of latex gloves. His father nodded to himself, impressed at the different diagnosis. ''Let me check your throat.'' As if the boy didn't know <em>all about it</em> already ..</p><p>Rukia stood composed as her doctor returned with a wooden popsicle stick, holding his step mother's chin down slightly with a thumb. His patient's lips open nice and easy for him, slowly letting his length in, letting the tan colored stick extend pass her tongue and press it down. Eyes locked up into his, pink fever heating up her cheeks now too. Ichigo pretends to take a real nice look, checking on his father who seemed to have his own attention stolen by a book.</p><p>He can't help it, he just can't.</p><p>His cock sucking mom does a good job deep throating his fingers when he replaces the tongue depressor. He works them in and out, heart ramming his chest as hazel eyes glance back at his old oblivious man. The fuel within the teen's chest ignited, making him feel better than.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking cuck.</em>
</p><p>His own mother can't help but feel dirty; The <em>good kind</em> of dirty as wet digit pads gloss over her lips. It isn't long before the wooden tool is put back in there, clearing the coast when her son's father starts to pay attention again. <em>What is Ichigo up to?</em> She ponders.</p><p>''They look a little flared, but not enough to solely be causing you a sore throat. What have you been eating and drinking?'' The ginger investigated, ridding the stick before he returned, rolling the beauty's sleeve up.</p><p>''Nothing new for certain. I haven't had any fast food or tried any new ingredients.'' The cuff begins to get tighter around her arm with each pump from the doctor's hand. His eyes sadly abandoning his girlfriend to read the blood pressure monitor.</p><p>''Well, Rukia; What is <em>it</em> that you've eaten and drank? What have you had this past week?''<br/><em>Beside my cum.</em></p><p>''Tea, green tea. For meals we usually prep them. Chicken, turkey - some fish. I'll mostly have that in salads. I cooked last night however, Chirashi sushi.''</p><p>Her son nodded, not picking up any plausible reasons to her pretend sickness. He didn't want to finish the <em>exam too quickly</em>, after all. He places his medical instrument within his ears now, pressing the stethoscope to the milf's heart.</p><p>His father is looking but he still forgets, using a tender hand to push Rukia's bang over to an ear as if they were alone. His palm stays there for a little too long.</p><p>Her eyes try to give a hint to his mistake, hoping to remind the teen his dad was present, only to suddenly be interrupted once again by the 'I don't want to hover' parent.</p><p>''There we go, son! Use your charm! Ladies will love it~!''</p><p>Jesus fucking christ.</p><p>
  <em>You don't even know, dad.</em>
</p><p>The teen takes back his fingers, using that hand to press up against his patient; the other still leaving the stethoscope against Mrs. Kurosaki, just moved beneath her ribs. A psychical exam always includes a pat down from your doctor. Just to check that internal organs are the right size; normal, to check if anything hurts, and to feel if anything unusual is going on. Looking, listening, and feeling are all part of it. ''Can you breathe in and out for me?''</p><p>Ishida General Hospital's doctor almost felt moved. His 19 year old was really shaping into a great young man. He never wanted Ichigo to feel the need to become a doctor, to follow in his foot steps if he didn't want it..but watching him in action really made the older man feel like his son wasn't meant for anything else; he clearly wanted it.</p><p>A call rung. Old rock music forces Isshin to answer, he holds a finger to his family. It was work, he can't just silence it. 'Sorry, but go on!' He mouths to them, placing his cell to his ear soon after.</p><p>''So, what do you believe is the problem, Dr?<em> How can</em> I resolve it?''</p><p>Her husband's eyes are elsewhere, too lost in his conversation about work hours. Much too busy to notice the way she's looking up at his son. There is a tilt to the young boy's head. He likes her tone; and really likes how pink her skin gets when he touches her body. His hand sneaks behind, groping his mother's plump little ass while his shitty father is no less than a few feet away.</p><p>''I can think of a few solutions,'' Kurosaki dares and it excites his gf. <em>No - there wasn't any possible way he'd take it any further.</em></p><p>''What are you talking about? Askin went out of his way to arrange this schedule months ago!'' Isshin is frustrated, abandoning his seat to walk up and down the room now. His voice irritated, his nerves agitated. He shakes his head, looking for some paper work to back up his claim; visiting his file cabinet on the opposite side of the room.</p><p>Ichigo's chance.</p><p>While his poor, upset old man was scanning through drawers, the teen stole his mother with a hungry kiss. His ministrations leaving official guidelines long ago, abandoning her plump rear to instead grope a breast. The milf couldn't believe it, eyes wide and hands shaking from the cocky intrusion; Her husband was right there! But damn it - her heavy lids close and she can't help but let his son have his way with her mouth.</p><p>A stronger tongue forces another in submission. He loves her taste, being a thief of her extra moisture; sucking it all up. She shivers, feeling latex travel under her blouse. Icy to the touch as her little bra gets pushed aside, a quick nipple twist before he pulls on it; getting it to perk up for him. Her whole body is hot now.</p><p>
  <em>This is - ttoo much. He is acting like a fool! He w-will.. get us caught!</em>
</p><p>Rukia's palms push up against the teen's chest. Her lavender eyes once more open and glued to the back of her husband. Ichigo is hesitant, pulling her lower lip with his teeth, much too consumed by his sexy patient. They mirror one another for a quiet moment, tasting each other's hot minty breath. ''I can't stop,'' He admits in a sinful whisper against her ear, stealing too much he can't run off with. Leaving hard kisses down her neck. ''I don't want to..''</p><p>Isshin moves again and it makes her skin jump.</p><p>''You <em>m-m</em>ust. I'll make you feel better later, I promise Ichigo. Control yourself, you'r<em>e takin</em>g this .. o-out of<em> propo</em>rtion.''</p><p>''I have it.. I could of swore, it's right here!'' The older Kurosaki argued, hitting the cabinet with his elbow, turning to the side, giving a quick glance back to his student. He gives a 'Okay!' symbol to the ginger, proceeding to motion them to<em> continue</em>. Soon once more leaving the area to head elsewhere. ''The document must of been beside the empty hospital bed here; the one next to Rukia's! One minute, please.'' (The one <em>behind</em> the curtain.)</p><p>The beauty sighs a breath of relief. Ichigo had stopped just at the knick of time. <em>That was too close</em>. But when her gaze met her son's <em>hard on,</em> she knew her 'check up' was far from was it.</p><p>..The milf is hopeless, biting her abused lips. Another sigh but much more different than earlier. She is older, she should know better! ..But the hollow of her stomach was hungry for something wrong. Her little feet fidgeting over the bed, too.</p><p>''I know exactly how to make <em>you</em> feel better, mom.''</p><p>No filter, no respect - his father was just behind the curtain! Her core tightens. Yes, doing things in front of others; having an audience. It felt so ashamedly good. But this? In the same room as -</p><p>The exchange of position happened so fast the older woman couldn't understand how she was transferred to the floor so smoothly. One second she is sitting on the edge of the gatch bed, the next her knees were cold from the tile floor.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck.</em>
</p><p>Her throat wasn't sore anymore, it was <em>bored.</em></p><p>It was annoyingly <em>empty</em> and Dr. Kurosaki had the perfect medicine.</p><p>Her mouth had even watered.</p><p>Isshin is still arguing on the phone with whoever; Drawers are still being searched; His obliviousness is <em>still</em> in complete effect as his son's cock<em> bounces</em> against his wife's pretty face.</p><p>''Suck.''</p><p>She's so<em> enthusiastic</em> about it; <em>World's best mother</em> as she lets him slide in like his tongue depressor. Edges of her lips upward. Soft wet muscle sliding up and down that shaft as she works her head to take him deeper; locking those pretty eyes up at his when he reaches the edge of her throat. Her lashes flutter. No movement yet though. They have to be quiet after all, keeping an eye on the big shadow just behind the sheet from time to time. This had to be fast. No foreplay, no teasing.</p><p>Ichigo watches as dad's wife interlocks her hands behind her back.</p><p>''Fu―h<em>ng haaah</em> ..'' The teen's brows knit as his expression falters. His hips move in and out of Rukia's eager sexy mouth, all on their own accord. He feels slight irritation when she moves away, leaving his dick to air dry across her face but she can't treat him so harshly - having to switch things up to show love to his balls too. The lower depths of Kurosaki's body throb. His legs already feel weak and when she licks the underside of him all the way to the tip, he about loses it. His vocals threaten to reveal their truth with a low grunt but he barely manages to keep quiet..</p><p>Suddenly ―</p><p>''I found it! I told you, stay on the line, I will email this to you. As well as the board of directors.'' Isshin uttered, making his arrival. He sat in his old seat once again, not bothering to look up as he tried his best to find the right numbered page.</p><p>The secret couple stopped; more like<em> froze</em> in place..</p><p>Ichigo's heart skipped one too many beats and Rukia faced a storm of panic.</p><p>''Okay, found it! I'll scan this document and -'' Dark brown eyes pause on the image before them. The look on Isshin Kurosaki all too telling.. ''Son.. where is your mother?''</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>He couldn't see her! She was on her knees, after all! <em>Behind</em> the medical bed..</p><p>''She left, dad.''</p><p>''Oh, okay,'' The older Kurosaki nodded, getting back to his call and leaving his seat. ''Alright, I just sent it. I'll find the others as well.'' He goes back to that first cabinet, turning from them<em> all over</em> again.</p><p>All Ichigo could do was breath hard, trying to stay composed so he can take the chance to zip up.. (and smarten up) but his eyes kept getting stuck down below..</p><p>The saliva from his hard on made her mouth and chin so glossy. It made her right cheek bone highlighted even more so - when she softly tapped her step son's fat cock against it!</p><p><em>Holy shit, now</em> she's <em>taking it too far!</em></p><p>''Hurry, Ichigo..'' She warned - yet the tone not too scared. The visual delight below him blessing his eyes. He needs to stop, he needs to zip up and leave. It was over! Right? But his mom is taking his length and pressing it<em> onto</em> her neck now. Kissing and breathing in his arousal like its all she wants.. It feels so warm. He knows how tight it is .. Her teasing orbs showing him just how far he can go.. ''It's still so sore..I need you to cum to make me feel better.'' That dirty sexy little bitch! You can't just say stuff like that! and shit - that slutty, cute tongue playing with the shape of his mushroom head,<em> delving</em> into his slit like always. Her eyes close and fuck it turns Ichigo on even worse; seeing how hot she was just from his taste. He wants to explode in her mouth, fill her up and give her what she wants, fix up that sore throat. But she wasn't done talking yet. ''<em>Can you</em> make mommy feel better~?''</p><p>
  <em>God damnit ..</em>
</p><p>Forget <em>wanting</em> to do it, he<strong> had to!</strong></p><p>But his father was just on the other side though ..</p><p>- The med student's hands grab the sides of his step mother's head, keeping her in place as he shoved himself into her throat. She's so delighted to be fucked, moaning quietly as her son hammers his pelvis, trying to keep her quiet - doing it harder. Rukia's hands now in her lap; composed as could be while the doctor gives her his remedy. Isshin's extra lab coat swaying back and fourth off his son's body as his wife is used, sucking her horny teenager off properly. It isn't long before Ichigo stutters in his place, forcing a fist against his mouth as hot rush after hot rush of load squirts down his working mom's tastebuds. The 19 year old is pardoned of all sin, allowed into the palace of heaven as his milf <em>keeps</em> sucking - so happy and eager to eat up and swallow<em> up alllll that cum.</em></p><p>It makes Ichigo feel like he's on fire, like he owns the world watching her give into him.. watching him give into her..</p><p>Not to mention, the way his old man was such a fucking moron! Still checking files as his wife took care of his son's cock.. A true cuck to extents unknown! Life was too good..</p><p>Her scalp is showed mercy as the young man's grip relents after a minute or two. Rukia is so fucking ethereal, too hot; it makes the ginger pulsate. Even when his orgasm consumes him and takes it's leave, she still has her fun, finally taking ahold of the very thing she adores. ''<em>F-u</em>ck,'' Kurosaki lets out, twitching as him step-mom tries to milk him; tight fist at the sensitive base, squeezing down to the wet swollen tip to get any last drops - <em>succeeding</em>. ''Feels s<em>o..good</em>..''</p><p>''C'mon here,<em> baby</em> ..'' He gets to re-enter upon her request, knees locking and ankles threatening to give out as she sucks a<em> few more time</em>s around the head. Comforting pecks to his tip.. Her tongue swirls around him, letting foreskin take it's original shape even with her tongue beneath it. The shape of her pink muscle present under his skin. It makes the teen wanna die, not being able to moan as she plays with him.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, dad is still right there -</em>
</p><p>It's sad but her son does put himself away, straightening out and helping her out too. Isshin eventually turns around after his phone call and notices it, confused by the sudden arrival of his wife. He smiles nonetheless, giving her a longing look that isn't quite returned. He sighs to himself, stuffing the thought away.</p><p>''Well son, you've done a great job today.'' He congratulates, patting his first born's shoulder. ''Tell me, Mrs. Kurosaki, how did your doctor treat you?''</p><p>The mother of four ponders for a moment. ''Just wonderful. He made my throat fe<em>e</em>l<em> so much b</em>etter.''</p><p>''I'm so happy to hear that!'' The older Kurosaki sang, he was happy to see his son look so proud, too.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The quiet hush slowly drifted back in the air; like a melody you longed for. Don't end.<em> Don't stir out of your sleep</em>. it was almost 2 AM in the morning, afterall. By this time, like usual - Mr. Kurosaki would be peacefully lost within his dreams. The window of time for his son to <em>live out</em> his own. Rukia would ask the teen to make sure his father was warming the down stairs couch before locking her bedroom door with the both of them in it. However, patterns are bound to break..</p><p>Ichigo sighs something irritated. No snores from below anymore; Isshin woke; Just shuffling now; Tv channels switching; Refrigerator opening. His old man couldn't stand still <em>nor</em> fall asleep.</p><p>''<em>Rukia</em>? Honey.. please?''</p><p>Dark golden hues narrow. Isshin was just down the hallway from his son, knocking on his wife's door now. It was easy to hear the desperate attempt and crossed fingers; left a awful taste in the med student's throat. Something wicked surging through tanned skin now. Something sage colored taking refuge over his bones, tucked beneath skin. Jealousy; or rather - was it envy?</p><p><strong>Envy</strong> means discontented longing for someone else's advantages. <strong>Jealousy</strong> means unpleasant suspicion, or apprehension of rivalship.</p><p>Rukia Kurosaki's was all his, wasn't she? She had carried his baby for nine months, didn't she? So what was the teen upset about?</p><p>Just the idea he; Isshin, could fathom getting in that room. That <em>he</em> would sleep beside Rukia..</p><p>The 19 year old catches himself, sitting down to cool down. His girlfriend was actually his step mother, after all. Can't possibly blame his father for wanting his wife to<em> be</em> his wife.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>This was getting too difficult. Too messy. He knew Rukia wasn't with his father anymore. Hell, it was more than clear his old man wasn't gonna be let in that room at all. But still - this <em>was a little</em> overwhelming. How long could the fire haired teen put up with this act? Sure - it was more than fantastic to let the karma ignite something awful under that man but it wasn't about proving how much of a loser and cuck he was anymore. Ichigo wanted to live the rest of his life with Rukia. Not live the rest of it pretending to be her son.</p><p>It was time to live. Not hide.</p><p>..However, considering Yuzu and Karin.. their childhood, their sanity - there had to be another way. Revealing who Zangetsu's father is will only fuck up the family. No matter the absent minded thoughts that left their brains regarding their like for Rukia and Ichigo being together, their older brother had zero plans telling them how right they were. He wasn't a fool like his girlfriend would mutter when she was mad. This relationship he had with her..was demented. It was disturbing. No, they weren't related. It isn't that taboo. But the nature of it. The dynamic of it.. It was insane.</p><p>So, Ichigo and Rukia agreed on one thing.</p><p>Let Isshin do it.</p><p>Mrs. Kurosaki had shared her opinion on divorce. If those two twins believe another woman is going to leave their life.. it will be disastrous. Of course, their real mother didn't choose that path. But the idea of someone going out of their way <em>this time</em> to leave them behind would simply be too much of a burden on their little hearts. Their father feeling disconnected from his wife and initiating the divorce process? It's a lot smoother and easier ..</p><p>Not to mention, she'll always be apart of their lives. Ichigo and Rukia always had the plan to stay in Karakura once they moved in together!</p><p>It was just a matter of time.</p><p>So, <em>in the meantime</em>, the teen had to keep it together. His father seemed close to losing it and calling it quits. 19 year old Kurosaki just had to wait for the older one to break. Being without Rukia was more than troublesome. He can only imagine having her at arms length but being pushed out. The agony.</p><p>
  <em>Poor man.</em>
</p><p>He wants to smirk. Another round of soft knocks on her door. The med student can hear his father try once more down the hall to no avail. His wife isn't budging. He will remain cold on the couch tonight, once again..</p><p>...</p><p>Down stairs a set of eager eyes investigate through the stairway rails. His old man is fast asleep.<br/><em>Finally.</em></p><p>The door opens before he even gets there. She's so elegantly sexy. Dark smoke around her eyelids. Peachy sun across her cheeks. Nothing holding onto her tight figure but a silky long robe.</p><p>''Well, Ichigo? What are you going to do about this?''</p><p>It's untied before their bodies fall upon dad's sought after mattress.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It was a lazy Saturday. The Kurosaki's usually reclined and kicked back on such. After studying for a few hours, the young tangerine haired student took some time to spend with his .. 'brother.' Rukia had just finished cooking alongside Yuzu and was preparing the table with Karin. Zangetsu and Ichigo sat within the living room. Smaller ginger propped up over a knee, getting the best seat to Cocomelon on Netflix. The little mini-me often smiling and laughing, looking back at his father to show off just how happy the nursery rhymes were making him.</p><p>The scenery melted the beauty's heart.</p><p>She can remember many times where her chest felt so full. But this <em>was</em> different. It gathers her entirety; captivating the young mother. She wished for time to slow down. Even though it was as simple as the two watching tv.. The raven haired woman had never felt such a love from a father and was grateful Zangetsu did. To see Ichigo enjoying such a task, as simple as putting on children's cartoons to occupy the young one. It made her swoon and fall in love<em> all over again.</em></p><p><em>Oh no, I have to stop staring. Not only is it rude, but now I want him to put</em> another<em> in me.</em></p><p>The petite knock out had to stop herself there, being eased out of her daydream by a knock at the door.</p><p>''I'll get it, sit and eat.'' Rukia intervened, stopping her daughter before heading to the opposite side of the house. The rest of her family gathered around the table, ready to eat before they heard a scream.</p><p>An excited one.</p><p>Their faces knitted in confusion, leaving them to head off and investigate.</p><p>There their mother stood, face bright red with the most contagious smile; hugging a large stuffed bunny. It was bigger than her! Her inner child sparkled through just like her eyes did up at Ichigo. Karin even elbowed her big bro to show her approval. But the teen boy only left his milf in confusion when she studied his face for a moment longer.</p><p>He had nothing to do with the gift. Kurosaki shook his head, shrugging with his hands warming his pockets. ''I didn't get it,'' One orange brow higher than now as he held his son. ''Plus, why would I? It isn't her birthday, or anything.'' The med student added on, not wanting to allude to anything else.. Nothing special going on here!</p><p>But the reality was, he really didn't.</p><p>''Mom, look! It has a note in it's hand!'' Yuzu cheered, taking the large pink bunny's paw into her own. Big brown eyes and violet ones searched through the text to find the possible sender. No hint on the front.</p><p>''Go on, open it.'' Rukia insisted, watching on as her daughters narrowed at the letter. Even her two son's were trying to get a look.</p><p>A few seconds later..</p><p>''Dear Rukia... hmm, okay - sorry things have been so rough between us- I.. Oh my - God! It's not now, it's for a few weeks from now but..Dad's taking us on a t-trip! To Disneyland!''</p><p>The blonde began to jump up and down, trying to steal her sister's hand who didn't budge. But she didn't mind if Karin was uninterested, because she was going to <em>Disneyland.</em> Rukia's lips curved upward. The honey glowing in her cheeks make her feel even warmer. Her orbs glanced over the letter. The majority of it was skipped by Yuzu to get to the good stuff - which her step mother didn't blame. But it read as this was Isshin's ploy to make good between him and her. Even if such a thing truly irritated the young woman down to her bones, considering their relationship needs to be falling apart - Karin did eventually let that armor crack and let a smile shine through. The girls seemed so excited.</p><p>So, <em>in the meantime</em>, the sexy, cheating milf had to keep it together. Her husband seemed close to losing it and calling it quits after all..</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>Soon after, Isshin arrived home. He had a huge smile on his face and this look of..victory. Like <em>everything</em> was swept under the carpet. But sending a bunny and getting an all paid expense trip to California wasn't going to make good on broken promises. (Sure, Rukia broke some too; But she wasn't the one trying to make up for it!) So, even though the man had high hopes his wife would love him again, he wasn't greeted with the same attitude when they crossed paths.</p><p>She was still distant; avoiding him, going out of her way to leave her seat and empty a room when he'd enter. Sure, his twins loved him and couldn't stop talking about the upcoming trip and roller coasters - but his wife still seemed hurt.</p><p>..It was getting on his fucking nerves.</p><p>
  <em>How long is she going to do this? I didn't make a irreversible mistake.<br/>I didn't knock Satomi up, I didn't choose her, I didn't go back. You fucking ungrateful bitch! -</em>
</p><p>''Dad?''</p><p>Karin's eyes go moon size as she flinches in reaction. Her old man had just thrown his fist down at the table, seemed to be lost in thought. She watched as the kind man who raised her shook off his puzzled reaction and pretended like nothing happened.</p><p>''Yes sweet heart?''</p><p>...</p><p>Ichigo rocks Zangetsus side to side, keeping an eye on his dozing son before watching <em>all that</em> play out. His father was so close to wanting out. It was just perfect..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>A week had passed now. Rukia had barely spoken a word to her husband. To think a stuffed bunny and a vacation would make things better was the worse idea on the planet. Isshin was cursing his lucky stars, believing it had somehow made it worse. It took a minute but the older man had come to realize trying to mend such a thing with gifts..was insulting than comforting.</p><p>
  <em>Is that why she's being so cold? Did I offend her? ..</em>
</p><p>It made sense if the doctor tried to piece it together. What he did wasn't something so trivial. It was a major mistake. A betrayal of trust. The old man felt bad, consumed with guilt and shame all over again.</p><p>Why did I cheat? She was pregnant with Zangetsu, my own son. Why would I choose someone else over Rukia, who loves me?<br/>..It isn't even the first time.</p><p>The oldest Kurosaki was suddenly visited by memories. Masaki sharing the news. Him sharing the news with family.. only to sleep with another woman by the end of the night.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck..</em>
</p><p>Something swept over him then..</p><p>Isshin's dark eyes fall below, focusing on his hard-on. He itches at the back of his neck. Consumed by guilt, turned on by sin.</p><p>
  <em>No - why .. why am I ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are a piece of shit, dad.</em>
</p><p>His son's words echoing. The only chance of salvation.</p><p>It was true, it was oh so true and Isshin felt so horrib-</p><p>
  <em>You're just upset you're alone, Ichigo. You're upset your only girlfriend left you. You could never do what I do. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're fucking envious, you little piece of shit.</em>
</p><p>His true colors had started to shine. The general doctor was even this close to giving into his adulterous turn on; His orbs fit back on his erection.</p><p>But there was noise outside. Something better and more fulfilling than jerking off..</p><p>With Ichigo and his sisters out of the house, Rukia was all his. Maybe she wasn't a fan of trying to talk things out?</p><p>The raven haired brute walked down the hallway, peeking through the doors to each bedroom until he found his prize. There she was, folding clothes upon his son's bed.</p><p>It was now or never.</p><p>''Mhmn.. ''</p><p>Big arms wrapped around the petite succubus, fitting just perfectly beneath her arms. The beauty moaned from the warmth, resting the back of her head against her lover's chest. The hard cock pushing against her rear a foreshadow of what was to come. Mrs. Kurosaki can't stand it, so eager for him to take her. Closing her eyelids pillow softly as a warm tongue licks it's way up and down behind a ear.</p><p>''More.. please..''</p><p>He couldn't believe it, she was .. co operating!</p><p>It had been so damn long his dick hurt. It was so pumped with blood and ready to annihilate his little wife! The surge of excitement coursed through his veins, leading the older man to literally rip open her leggings from behind. The goddess bit down hard as she was pushed down on her step son's bed, ready for <em>Ichigo</em> to take what was so rightfully his.</p><p>Isshin's mouth watered. The pure sheen gloss coating her plump lips.. the bubblegum wet pink on the inside..</p><p>He uses his thumbs to spread her. His cock pulsating in his pants. Her fat little clit begging to be tasted.</p><p>''Rukia.. I can't wait to make it all up to you - I don't think I'll be able to sto-''</p><p>Suddenly; The poor woman gets scared of<em> that</em> voice, her whole body recoils from<em> his</em> touch, immediately shifting all her weight to fall upon the floor to back up. Her soft expression timid and hands alongside legs shaky. Her reality shattered. It wasn't Ichigo like she thought..! It was his father!</p><p>''G-get away!''</p><p>The lines in Isshin's forehead deepen. That scowl Ichigo wears seems to have been passed on. The more her husband stands there in silence he investigates each part of her. Each caught off, shaky part. As if he was an intruder.. even though she had begged for more.</p><p>Rukia needed to think fast, getting on her feet as she straightened out..</p><p>''Y-you scared me. You shouldn't be so calloused; throwing yourself onto me like that.''</p><p>His lips set in a lower line then. He was so confused but not surprised..</p><p>''You begged me for more. Calloused? Aren't you my wife? I can't even hug you, anymore? Or show you how you make me feel?''</p><p>The beauty wants to scratch his eyes out.</p><p>''Coming out of nowhere.. from behind, rubbing your erection on me.. it does not put hearts in my eyes, that wouldn't be correct, no.''</p><p>He sighs something awful now, straight from his nose. The hair on his arms stand up. He's itchy all over again. His wife is skilled at irritating him.</p><p>''You know that isn't what I mean. Fine, I won't come from behind. Is this better?''</p><p>He tries one more time, hoping for a good one instead of another argument. Maybe they needed passion? He's bent forward, cornering her to sit upon his son's computer desk, tasting her breath. Her thigh forced up against him. He hadn't been this close in months.</p><p>..But his kiss is rejected.</p><p>''I don't want to.'' She whispers, turning her head.</p><p>The woman doesn't flinch when he nails his fists to the side, making the desk shake. Her eyes once more blank and straight ahead. His tone nor volume will not get a kick out of her.</p><p>''You never fucking want to!'' He bellows, pitying himself. ''You ungrateful bitch -'' He can't even leave her side, feeling so boiled bloody within. ''Why don't you go back to that abusive shit of a boyfriend you had before me? You deserve that treatment!''</p><p>''S-stop it! Now!'' Rukia slams her hand at him, trying to push the man away from her as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, screaming into her ear; and he does let go.</p><p>''You know what? -I can't do this with you. I don't want to. You aren't worth it.''</p><p>He tries to slice into her with his words but his blade was much too dull. The unbothered mother of three removes herself from the post breakdown Kurosaki, pushing past his shoulder.</p><p>''What are<em> you</em> worth, Isshin?''</p><p>Her words hang over his head long after she leaves.</p><p>His palms curl as his jaw sets in a tight position.. the regret covers his skin inch by inch. Not for treating his lovely wife as such, but by trying to treat her well at all.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>When Ichigo comes home from the cinema with his sisters, he just knows somethings up. Dad's on the couch like usual, watching television. Rukia was with Zangetsu in the kitchen. But.. the air felt dense.</p><p>His old man's face looked miserable. Pissed off and irritated. It made Ichigo mad just by looking at it.</p><p>Rukia couldn't stop sending dirty looks his way too. Even her step son thought it was meant for him until he walked out of the way. His hazel eyes searched for an answer on her features. She kept her secrets.. he won't ask. He knows she doesn't want to talk about it. Not now, anyway.</p><p>The knock out let bye gones be bye gones however, joining the family in the front as she rubbed little Zangetsu's back over her chest. She asked the twins all about the movie they saw. It wasn't hard for them to know something was up neither. It was the first time in a long time their father didn't bombard them with questions of his own..</p><p>It was like he just wanted to avoid anything with Rukia. She mirrored that too.</p><p>The mother turned on her heels, stopping at the foot of the hallway soon after. Her lavender gaze landing on her mean husband.</p><p>''I'm going to give your son a bath now.'' She says, almost asking permission.</p><p>Even though Mr. Kurosaki knew he was in the wrong for earlier, he still felt irritated. It was present in his response.</p><p>''Then <em>do it. Why are you telling me?</em>''</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The sweet mother rung out the pearl colored towel, letting the hot water fall down her son's chest. The tub fit the both of them, allowing the pair to be as close as they needed, relaxing into one another. The ginger was delighted, closing his lids as the steam left his skin.</p><p>''<em>I love you</em>.'' Rukia whispered against his ear, leaving a tiny kiss on the space just beneath before backing up. Lathering both arms now, massaging the young boy's biceps, sliding down to his forearms. He doesn't say much, lost to the peaceful soothing touch of his mother. The way her fingers rub the inside of his elbows before reaching his shoulders all over again - working out those knots..</p><p><em>Ichigo's</em> forearms relax over the tub's edge. The water is a perfect hot temperature. His mother is cupping a small bowl of it, letting more hot rain down the front of his torso to warm him up again. Soft kisses from the middle of his chest up his neck, a small tongue dragging alongside the shape of his jaw. He can't help but groan, closing his eyes in pure bliss.</p><p>''Does that feel good, baby?''</p><p>''..Yeah.. it does.'' He admits, having to open his tranquil eyes to heighten the bliss. Watching her bent forward, soapy and wet.. it made him feel warmer than the temperature of the bath she drew for him. A Japan's indian summer couldn't compare, feeling <em>dad's wife</em> give a bath to <em>his son.. ''Come closer ..'' </em>His two hands gather the sides of her ethereal beauty, keeping her put as he kissed her lips. Itchy nose as the bare end of her bang presses up against him; he has to slide it over, locking whatever else tried to keep him away tucked under his palms.</p><p>''Fn<em>ng - uah</em>h ~''</p><p>He laps away at her mouth before swallowing her tongue, sucking her mouth sloppy. Her mewls make him throb under the water, forcing his hand to grab a palmful of ass. Whatever bothered her earlier, Ichigo was gonna fix it; he was going to make<em> her</em> feel good.</p><p>Before the petite milf knew it, her legs were cold.</p><p>The water was suddenly drained; when did Ichigo pull the drain - why?</p><p>Rukia's step son gathers her up in his arms then, hard to accept that the kiss had to end but change was needed. Now she was turned over; her back was against his chest, legs hanging over his. He scoots them both forward, using his feet to push her's over the tub's edge on each side.</p><p>It's then the faucet is turned back on; hard pressure, too.</p><p>His hand snakes beneath her arms once more, playing with her breasts, letting soap fall from her perky pink nipples. Tanned hands traveling low now. Tracing her sides, dipping into the dips and planes of her tight stomach, circling her belly button; just before cupping her sex, kissing her hot skin all over again. She can only do so much - biting down hard as her ticklish neck is bit. Staying quiet was not an option; not when the fire haired teen slipped a finger and another to play with her. Dipping in-between those plump creamy milk lips, pressing her buttons in all the right ways.</p><p>Her clit is perky too, core throbbing as her step son teases it. Moaning his name in a dirty hush. The real show hasn't even started. Ichigo uses his pelvis to push her hips respectively, aligning that wet pussy under the thick gusher of water coming out of the faucet. He uses those same, pruney fingers to spread her open, letting that knot be abused by the pressure of the rainfall.</p><p>''Ich<em>- igo</em>!'' Her head falls back hard, mouth suddenly shut by his hand to keep her quiet. Her pretty purple eyes are rolling backward as her lids try to close. Pure, dirty building ecstasy in that slutty pussy; being played with so indecently. Her husband's son is helping her out, forcing that steamy hot lithe body to feel every last drop in all the right places.</p><p>Her clit was throbbing but when he entered a finger.. she was somewhere between the sixth circle of hell and seventh stage of heaven. ''Ichh .. ii<em>go- n</em>ngh <em>fmnhp-</em>'' That sexy, high pitched cry is drowned out by his palm as his other hand's digit pumps in and out of her. Tight pulsating walls sucking him in! She is so lost somewhere higher, just wanting out - wanting to cum so badly and it was right there - the hot water<em> and</em> Ichigo fucking her.. as she moved about, knees shaking and thighs trying to not collapse. Those toes curl as she grips the sides of her lover's forearms.</p><p>He leaned closed then.</p><p>''Doe<em>s that</em> feel good, baby?''</p><p>It was just enough - more than enough to untie her.</p><p>The first of her orgasm is poured into Ichigo's mouth as he smashes his own against her's. He eats her vocal all up, each moan and whine, swallowing her bliss as he feels her's warming up his finger tips; making them sticky. The succubus submits, letting go of each troublesome worry and letting each firework go off in her body. Ichigo's fingers relentless and the faucet not turned off; the poor agony of sweet orgasmic bliss overdone~ Her body falling into his - into a pile of tingling ecstasy. Her release is gushing on his fingers and she can't stop.</p><p>He can feel her sensitive body jerking every other few seconds, turning into every other minute as her soul slowly returns to her body. Her legs and thighs press together each time. It makes him smirk, she's so damn appetizing and he can't get enough.</p><p>The med student holds onto his soulmate as they just breathe with one another. His hands work into her head, making her lids fall closed as he presses a kiss to the back.</p><p>It's always a pleasure to watch her leave, enjoying the show and water drips down his own body when she does. The towel hanging close by is wrapped around her body as those wobbly legs make way to the door.</p><p>''Take your time leaving Ichigo, don't let them figure out which son of Isshin's I gave a bath to..'' The she-devil instructs, letting her lips curve upward at her step son before exiting.</p><p>Hazel eyes fixate at the wall soon after. She just finished but <em>he</em> feels post orgasmic, folding his arms behind his head as he sinks deeper into the tub. He couldn't fathom anyone keeping up with the speed of a world like he was..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>''Where's your father?'' Rukia quizzed, towel drying her hair as Yuzu stood close by. The blonde shrugged, defeated at the idea of her and her sister's school project without the assistance of dad. Sure, she could just accept the help her step mother offered, but Isshin had already helped with this exact build before.</p><p>''He's at mom's grave.'' Karin muttered off to the side, looking down at the ground.</p><p>The raven haired woman frowned. Her heart sighed for them to even think of such a thing.</p><p>''Well, then. Why don't we just try to construct this together, Yuzu?'' The young woman proposed, not wanting the mood to turn blue for the set of twins. Her voice more up and lifted than before. ''It would be fun Karin, don't you think so?''</p><p>They smiled up at her.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Isshin dabbed the cigarette cherry to the bottom of the ash tray, smashing the bud soon after. His shoulders were heavy as he sat at the end of Satomi's bed. The sex wasn't even good. Soon as it was about to be, <em>her</em> face appeared.</p><p>He saw Rukia beneath him..the way it was suppose to be, but then Satomi began to moan. She fucked it all up; ruining the illusion of his sweet wife.</p><p>
  <em>Rukia.</em>
</p><p>It made him so angry,<em> she</em> made him so angry..</p><p>But he loved his wife. Yet he made another mistake - the same mistake<em> all over</em> again. His teeth grinded, leaving bone dust on his tongue from how hard they contracted.</p><p>Now the older woman came close, taking a light from the nearby night stand and lighting her own cigarette.</p><p>''Tell me.. are you going to leave her now? All she does is make you miserable.''</p><p>The doctor didn't respond.</p><p>''With me I'll make you happy. I'll greet you each morning with smiles and love.'' He's listening now. Her hand is massaging his back to seal the deal.'' I won't make you feel worthless.<em> Leave her.''</em></p><p>Was it time?</p><p>But, before he could figure that out -</p><p>''Leave them. All of them, start a life with me~''</p><p>He grimaced unlike he ever did before. The tall man stood up, his expression all too telling.</p><p>''What the fuck did you say?'' Isshin was astonished, immediately going to grab his things. ''Did you just say to leave my family? My two girls? My two sons? W-what is a matter with you?'' It seemed karma wanted to stay, kicking the cheater where it hurt and more some. His mistress was batshit crazy..</p><p>Her pleas for him to turn around went unheard. The brown eyed father of three had about enough, promising to never look for such a vile woman again. The fact she thought she could be more of a priority above his children was disgusting.</p><p>
  <em>This was it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was the wake up call I needed.</em>
</p><p>Isshin vowed in that moment to never take Rukia for granted. The differences between her and his mistress were many. But the biggest one was that she cared for his children. She never expected him to choose.</p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry, Rukia. I will make everything up to you! I'll wait for as long as you need.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>When Isshin Kurosaki walked into his home, he was met with the most adorable picture. His two girls scrambling to glue moss to a fake volcano as their step mother looked up tutorials for DIY. Sat in the living room on the floor, using a crate to prop up their project.</p><p>He sighed something regretful. Shame setting in thick patches.</p><p>He loved her so much and so did the girls.</p><p>''Ichigo?'' Rukia called out, affecting her husband to look in his son's direction. Suddenly the lights were off, allowing the Volcano's LED's to resembled glowing lava.</p><p>Both twins were speechless, clapping and cheering when the lights came back on.</p><p>''Not bad,'' Karin muttered, cringing as her sister began to shout. ''It's PERFECT!''</p><p>The mother of four beamed, standing up to dust herself off and start dinner.</p><p>''Girls, what are you suppose to say?'' Isshin cut in, trying to smile at his wife.</p><p>''Thank you,'' The little Kurosaki's appreciated, helping one another to re locate their finished school assignment. Rukia took the chance to leave as well, hoping for some quality time with her and Ichigo's son. But the little ginger was stolen by his grandpa..</p><p>''What are you making for dinner?'' The guilty older man asked, trying his best to play nice. Even the smallest improvement in their relationship could help. He really needed to up his demeanor and patience with her if he wanted to fix this.</p><p>The sexy milf took a second, irritation written on her features. Unwanted memories, such a risky mixup earlier.. But it was better to let it go and plus, there was no harm in answering. ''..Pork curry donburi<em>.''</em></p><p>He smirked.</p><p>''Again, hmm? Which of my children are asking for an encore?''</p><p>The beauty gave him a look before answering. ''None, Kisuke is coming over for dinner. He spoke of this meal being his favorite.''</p><p>Suddenly, Isshin's demeanor changed. He looked <em>nervous. </em>Ichigo could easily tell.<em> ''Oh.</em> Okay then. Sounds good.'' With that, the older man gave Zangetsu back to his wife before heading upstairs.</p><p>The secret couple looked at each other. But neither cared enough to figure it out..</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>Dinner went well, minus the strange and annoying jokes from the blonde shop keeper. He made himself a little too comfortable, like usual. His target of the night was Ichigo, often making sly remarks and asking a million different things.</p><p>''Get a girlfriend yet, Ichigo?''</p><p>The bored stare from the teen didn't affect the shady man. Not one bit.</p><p>''He dumped his last girlfriend,'' Karin added in between a chop stick delivering her food. ''I think he's not cut out for relationships.''</p><p>Rukia couldn't help but giggle, watching her step son shoot his little sister a confused look.</p><p>''-Ah, commitment issues?'' Hat and clogs quizzed, taking a sip of his tea. ''I think he's just a momma's boy! He doesn't need any other woman, do you?''</p><p>
  <em>Jesus fucking Christ.</em>
</p><p>The ginger tries to let it go, continuing to eat his food and not pay any attention. But his uncle wasn't fond of subtleness.</p><p>''Isshin what do you think? Is he <em>too</em> attached to momma bird?''</p><p>The raven haired man laughed, nearly choking on his food, enjoying his son's embarrassing plight.</p><p>''..I figured my son had mommy issues. '' He joked.</p><p><em>You</em> don't <em>even know, dad.</em></p><p>
  <em>''Mom? Thoughts?''</em>
</p><p>Rukia was more than eager to participate in the questionnaire.</p><p>''Oh, he is very fond of me. We are quite close. I don't mind it, I love him very much.''</p><p>A sweet, motherly smile to boot.</p><p>; And a hand on his leg under the table. The ginger has to clear his voice..</p><p>''So, what did everyone get up to, today?'' Kisuke quizzed, delighted to hear the girls around the table tell all about it. Isshin only answered 'work' while Ichigo told his side of the story, too. It was a pretty normal, stay-at-home day. Except well, Isshin. For he was out for the most of it.</p><p>His blonde daughter looked confused when he answered. She figured maybe he was keeping what he did today in the dark, in order to not bring up any sadness. But she wasn't some two year old and could handle it.</p><p>''Dad went to visit mom today. You don't have to hide it.''</p><p>But Kisuke didn't seem pleased with that answer.</p><p>''Is that what he did?'' The silver eyed knower asked just to make sure. Yuzu nodded. Isshin stood in place eating, unbothered. Hoping/Praying his ex-brother in law would drop it.</p><p>But remember? Masaki's brother wasn't fond of subtleness.</p><p>''Now.. something is not adding up~'' He even had to fan himself. ''That's strange. I was at her grave all day. From dawn to 7 PM. Never saw you there.''</p><p>Rukia's husband adjusted his shoulders. His throat dry.</p><p>Her chair squeezed as she pushed it back, excusing herself immediately.</p><p>The air shifted, turning dark and foggy. The father of four felt rage, Kisuke soliciting crimson red heat from his eyes. But all the jokester and troublemaker could do was beam, hiding his smirk behind a fan.</p><p>The twins were confused but Ichigo wasn't.</p><p>His father cheated.. <em>again.</em></p><p>
  <em>Rukia.</em>
</p><p>Isshin's son gave his father a look of pure disappointment before exiting as well, rushing to his mother's side.</p><p>He didn't question it until she questioned him, locking the door behind her step son.</p><p>''Did you believe I was truly upset?''</p><p>''..Not really. But if I'm being honest, a little. I guess now I realize how dumb that was.''</p><p>She couldn't hide her smile, pulling her husband's first born by the collar.</p><p>''You're such a mommy's boy, aren't you? Running to her side when she's upset?'' It's a tease now, he can't get enough. What a fool, of course she wasn't mad. She just needed to pretend. ''I knew you'd follow me. I'm having such a troubled day, today. Even though I'm on birth control, my body still knows it's close to ovulation. It's desperately making me impatient when our eyes connect; it is forcing my skin to heat when you walk past.. I want..n<em>eed you to fuck me.</em>''</p><p>She didn't need to ask twice.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>''..You, you didn't - you shouldn't of-''</p><p>''No, Isshin, you shouldn't. I wasn't even at Masaki's monument today. I lied. But that guilty face was as ashamed when my sister caught you the first time.''</p><p>The disappointed blonde didn't need a walk out to leave, but took the opportunity to set the record straight before getting in his car. His old brother in law had nothing to say but he sure did.</p><p>''All I can offer is words of what is to come.'' But then, that serious expression changed. Hat and clogs had a shit eating grin on his face. ''<em>Karma</em>.''</p><p>''Fuck you!'' The older raven haired DR snapped, pushing the other against his car. It had no effect but a laugh. ''You're the one who - w-who put it in Masaki's head then, too! I never cheated on her!''</p><p>Kisuke for the first time in a long time - was speechless. His eyes wide.</p><p>''..I can sit here and joke a little more. I can pretend she didn't catch you and I'm not bothered by the fact you're making her roll in her grave, even now, 20 years later by dismissing it. But I can't - so heed my warning; if you say something like that again, you will regret it.'' His hand is tightening around his cane. The shadow his hat cast is larger then. He's not smiles anymore, he's <em>scary</em>. ''You're hot garbage in the middle of summer, Isshin. Sitting out to rot with rips on the side.<em> Everything</em> that has happened to you.. that will<em> continue</em> to happen - is your karma.''</p><p>The shop keeper closed his door, taking his chance to leave and not hurt the twin's father. The only sanity beside them the fact their big bro is doing a good job paying their old man back..</p><p>He couldn't help but smile in the rear view mirror, laughing to himself.</p><p>''<em>Cuckold</em>.''</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>It began to rain.</p><p>Isshin stood out there for longer than he should've. But the general doctor didn't care if he caught the cold. Memories of his wedding. Rukia. The first time she said she loved him..</p><p>He pinched the bridge of his nose, praying for a path to show itself. A successful one.</p><p>Satomi was never going to happen again. He vowed to never raise his voice or lift a finger toward his soulmate again.. He would make up for what he did to Rukia.</p><p>He took a deep breath. <em>Forget Kisuke. I can get my life back together. Karma? What the hell was that lunatic talking about?</em></p><p>The older Kurosaki marched up stairs, not taking silence nor 'no' for an answer. He was going to talk to her. He was going to smooth things over.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>The bed is scraping against the floor. Two pillows on the same carpet beside their clothes.</p><p>She's sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning on her pink elbows. Left leg hanging over Ichigo's right shoulder. One of his hands are grasping that thigh, keeping it nice and wide for him to fuck into her tight warm ring, while the other has a fistful of hair from the back of her head.. His back is sweaty from the pounding. Her other leg is hanging off his thigh, rubbing up against him. It's so hot in the room. It's so hot against each other. The 19 year old is more than accommodating to his horny step mother, bending his knees just a little to be at the right height to fix her emptiness. His hips grind up against hers, relishing in her soft, creamy, vise grip pussy.</p><p>''Ff<em>fuck, R</em>ukia ~''</p><p>The teen pushes her down by the middle of her chest, taking ahold of her left ankle as he leans on his knees over the bed now. His other palm planted beside her as her own hands fold behind her head. Cute, wet tits bouncing back and fourth as Ichigo throbs inside her with a new pace. That sexy leg in the air stays put, pushed a tiny bit further as he leans more over her.</p><p>''G-<em>God ~ Just like</em> that.. Y-<em>yes, Ichi</em>go ..!''</p><p>Just that gorgeous face can make him cum. The way that strawberry red dresses her cheeks like a fever. Those puffy lips she's biting, that tongue she's sliding over her top row of teeth..</p><p>Then she started to play with herself, using her middle and ring finger to fuck around with that fat clit again.</p><p>''I'm - I'm too close, fuck! -'' He has to keep quiet, trying to lower his groan to no avail, finding the same success in slowing down. His hips were moving on his own! ''I love you,' He cuts himself off, leaning up to try and pour all of his feelings into her once and for all. She beams like a Goddess, arms spread out as she watches him up above annihilate and love her body all at once ..</p><p>But then -</p><p>''Rukia?'' A knock at the door. Isshin.</p><p>Violet eyes go wide for a moment, she pushes a finger up to her son's lip. It works, Ichigo becomes silent. The thing is though; he doesn't stop moving.</p><p>''Y-yes?'' She manages to get out, slapping her mouth with her palms, eyes rolling the opposite way as her husband's son continued to have his way.</p><p>''Can we talk..about what Kisuke said? I won't lie,'' The milf rolls her eyes out of annoyance now, why did he need to show up now and talk to her through her door!? For God's sake, his son was fucking her! He was towering over her small build all over again, pinning her arms to the side of her head; turning her on even more. ''I didn't go there. I just sat in my car. I had a lot to think about. I didn't do anything stupid.''</p><p>''I -'' Rukia's throat gets warmer, probably due to Ichigo's hand wrapping around it. A long kiss before she can answer and when she does he's sucking the skin under her small jawline. Her entire body craves him, leaving her finger nails marks down his back. ''I believe you. Just g-give me..time, <em>fuck, to</em> process e-everything ~''</p><p>Ichigo had slipped out, having to reposition during their in and out kiss, holding himself down to re-enter, rubbing his cock head against her greedy clit all over again.</p><p>God damnit, it was over.</p><p>She came, moaning her orgasm as she held on to her husband's son.</p><p>...</p><p>Isshin went numb. Guilt once more..</p><p>
  <em>I made her cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How could I keep doing this?</em>
</p><p>Ichigo had to steal his dick's glory, using two digits to pick up her creamy heat, licking the taste before continuing to pound his girlfriend. The whole while dad was just on the other side, apologizing profusely.</p><p>The two cheaters couldn't stop kissing. Her thighs were spread wide for him to fully lean into her now. His left hand pushing on her wet thigh, as his other hand remained around her neck. Her tongue can taste herself on his own and it's so sinful, but she loves the taste of his mouth more to outweigh the bad. Their kiss is hungry as Ichigo cums inside, feeling like it's the first time all over again.. He can feel himself leaking out of her as he pulsates more of it deeper into her but she can't get enough. Trying to keep him in and tightening around his veiny, cumming appendage. Nose crinkling as that smile shines up at him. Holding on to her cute tits as her body continues to be rocked against that mattress.</p><p>''I'm sorry, Rukia. I - I didn't want to make you cry.''</p><p>She told him the truth about the bath before today, why not again?</p><p>''It - it's okay,'' She muttered between slow breaths. ''Ichigo is helping me feel better.''</p><p>His father couldn't help but smile. Was his boy on his side, after all? Comforting his step mother as she cried to make things easier for their relationship?</p><p>''Thank you, son..''</p><p>With that, the DR figured he give her time. He felt confident things were headed in the right direction and that she bought his explanation..</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>''I should get flowers..'' The wise man figured, grabbing his keys to head over to the local flower shop. However, when he did - someone was waiting outside..</p><p>A man with longer black hair. Leather jacket. Camera. He seemed..out of place.</p><p>''Can I help you? The clinic is closed right now.''</p><p>The tall stranger took a second, tilting his head. ''Are you Isshin Kurosaki?''</p><p>Confusion wrote on his face. How did this random have his name? Was this Kisuke's plan to scare him? ''..It is.''</p><p>''Your wife, Rukia.. right?''</p><p>Now his lids lowered. His sight more precise. Where was this going? He stood taller, trying to get to the bottom of this out of the blue occurrence. ''Who are you and how do you know that? What do you want?''</p><p>Suddenly, a hand emerged wanting to be shook. ''Kūgo Ginjō.'' The gesture wasn't mirrored. His lips snarled. ''Hmm. Your wife is cheating on you and I have evidence.'' The sour and bitter ex revealed, pulling out a yellow envelope. ''You might of heard of me. You might have not. I was her ex. Spotted her in Korea with some young guy. Couldn't waste the chance to fuck her again.''</p><p>...</p><p>It was like the world had been paused.</p><p>His mouth went dry. Isshin's saturation became heavily blossomed, to the point it stung. His hands hesitated to take the documents. There was no way this was real..</p><p>But; it was.</p><p>Isshin looked through all four shaky photos. His lovely, loyal, sweet wife.. dancing next to some blonde man. Or was it someone with dyed green hair? Blue? It was hard to see due to the lights in the club reflecting off the stranger's head.. But who he could make out perfectly was<em> Rukia.</em></p><p>He had never felt this way before.</p><p>Betrayed.</p><p>Lied to.</p><p>Worthless.</p><p>
  <em>She chose someone else over me? When she was suppose to love me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N..no. It can't be, she wouldn't.</em>
</p><p>''Get this out of my face, now. Leave my property.''</p><p>Ginjo was frozen in place. A face of disgust for the cuck in front of him. ''Are you kidding me you fucking idiot? Do you not see this?''</p><p>''It looks fake. Please! I could photoshop better than this. Big foot photos are clearer. Just leave.''</p><p>The tall stranger was astonished and pissed! He came all this way to blow up Rukia's life and her husband didn't believe him! You know what?</p><p>''You fucking deserve this, you moron.'' Kugo wiped his hands of the situation, having to laugh to himself before he turned around to leave.. ripping the photos to rid his ties to such a thing.</p><p>...</p><p>Isshin sat in his car for far too long. He didn't drive to the florist. He just sat there. Even when it began to rain.</p><p>His heart had never beat so fast and felt so sore. He thought up a million different scenarios. He wished he would of kept the photos to himself in order to take a better look. Now it was in a million pieces in the sewer..</p><p>
  <em>No.. she didn't. I wasn't cheated on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>..What if she did? She didn't want me on that trip..</em>
</p><p>He swallowed hard.</p><p>
  <em>Why did she act surprised when she realized it was me when we were fooling around..?</em>
</p><p>His fist hammered at the steering wheel. It had been two hours in pure agony as he spiraled out of control.</p><p>Eventually his daughters grew worried, asking their brother to check on him.</p><p>When the car door opened Isshin didn't even react, too lost in his miserable world to do so.</p><p>''What's going on?'' His kin investigated, cringed by and almost pitying the sad man before him.</p><p>But it was today that Isshin surprised his son. Breaking vows, thinking he had a chance with Rukia after it, it disappointed the teen but he always saw it coming. This next part? He didn't.</p><p>''Son, I need you to help me find out if your step mother is cheating on me.''</p><p>..The teen deadpanned.</p><p>
  <strong>xxxx</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Lol. See you next time!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>